Self Defense
by Willowsnake
Summary: P.E. has taken a drastic turn at Domino High. Now they have to take Self-Defense. However, the P.E. teacher knows little about it. In fact, Joey ends up teaching it! And what will Seto Kaiba think, whom Joey purposely made his assistant? REVISED!
1. Introducing Self Defense

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Author's Note** – I do not claim to be an expert, but I have had the privilege of taking a full semester of Self-Defense for Women class instructed by a wonderfully strong and powerful woman. She also assists at a Rape Crisis Center, so in a way, what you'll learn from this fic might also aid you in rape prevention as well as defending yourself.

Each chapter will go over—in detail—a different self-defense move. You'll learn the name of the move, what weapon from your person you'll be using to perform it (e.g. hand, leg, etc.), and where you are targeting on your attacker.

I hope you will benefit from this fic.

* * *

**Summary**: P.E. has taken a drastic turn at Domino High. Now they have to take Self-Defense. However, the P.E. teacher knows little about it. In fact, Joey ends up teaching it! And what will Seto Kaiba think, whom Joey purposely made his assistant?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Introducing Self-Defense**

"Guys, I'm getting worried. We haven't seen Joey all morning," Yugi exclaimed, waving his arms in the air for emphasis. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know," replied Tristan. "But I have to say I'm getting worried, too. It's not like him to miss the first day back to school."

Yugi, Tristan and Tea stopped walking and just stood there, wondering what they should do. They still had a few minutes before they needed to get to class. And besides, it was Physical Education (P.E.). They could be late.

But it was the first day back after Spring Break and Joey was nowhere to be seen. And to make matters worse, the blond didn't even have a cell phone, so they couldn't contact him even if they wanted to.

"Hey, Yugi. Still no sign of Joey?" Yami asked as he approached them.

"No. And I'm getting really worried, Yami! What if he's hurt?" Yugi exclaimed once more.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. "Yugi, let's just go to P.E. After class, it'll be lunch, and we'll figure out what to do about Joey then. All right?"

"All right, Yami."

"I hate P.E. It's boring."

The four of them groaned. Bakura had arrived with Ryou, who was currently rolling his eyes.

"Hello, everyone," announced Ryou. "Where's Joey?"

"We don't know where he is," said Tea.

"Perhaps you should keep the Mutt on a leash," Kaiba stated as he pushed passed them to the gym. "Or better yet, lock him in a kennel."

"Kaiba, you bastard!" Tristan yelled, waving his fist in the air.

"Ooh! What's pointy-head so mad about?" cackled Marik as he arrived with Malik.

"Geez, does everyone have P.E. this period?" questioned Tea.

"Well, fourth period P.E. only has seniors, so I guess everyone we know is in this class," answered Yugi.

Suddenly, they heard the warning bell ring.

"Shoot! Gonna be late!" Duke cried as he ran past them. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Everyone sprinted for the gym, making it just in time. But their teacher wasn't even there!

"You mean we could have been late?" Tristan said, feeling cheated. But at least _one _good thing came out of this. At least they didn't have to dress out the first day back.

"Morning class," announced Mr. Davis, their P.E. teacher; however, mostly everyone called him Coach instead. The students all turned to see Coach enter the gym looking…pale…and scruffy.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay, Coach?" Yugi gasped, taking in his appearance. They all did.

"I'm…fine," he replied, clearing his throat. "Um…the school has decided to add…a new unit to your Physical Education requirement, seeing that you're seniors and all. But I…I didn't qualify to teach you the course…so they hired an assistant for me!" he cried. And he literally started crying.

Yugi—who seemed to be the only bold one at the time—approached Coach cautiously and placed a trembling hand on his arm. "It's okay, Coach."

"It's not okay!" Coach roared. "I told the principal that I could do it and that I didn't need an assistant! So this morning…I challenged the assistant they hired and I…I lost!" he wailed.

"And what did you lose in?" Yugi continued.

"Self-Defense! I'm supposed to teach you guys Self-Defense! I only know how to execute the moves! I didn't know that you actually had to teach the situations you'd use them in! And now this hotshot kid is going to be running the show!"

"Um…hotshot kid?" What? Yugi was just trying to get information.

"Yeah! Hotshot kid! Actually, now that I think of it, he's a friend of yours, isn't he?"

"Friend?" But all of Yugi's friends were here. Well, all except—

"Joey?" Tristan cried. And then he paled. It was actually kind of scary to see him go from tan to a color similar to Ryou's skin tone. "Oh, no! Nononononono!"

Now Tristan was getting frantic. He'd overheard what Coach said to Yugi. Oh, God! Joey was going to be the one teaching them Self-Defense!

Yugi and the others were momentarily confused. Tristan had cried out Joey's name and then just started rambling. What was wrong with him?

"Coach, would ya stop cryin' already?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Joey? I was so worried—why are you holding a clipboard?"

"It's your roster," the blond replied, waving it in front of Yugi's face. "I need everyone to make a line on the far side of the gym."

When nobody moved, Joey glared at them. "I'm Coach's assistant hired by the principal to aid in this Self-Defense course. I am a Certified Self-Defense Trainer. I work at a youth sports center where I assist in teachin' Self-Defense classes and I volunteer at the Domino Rape Crisis Center. Now that I've given ya my credentials, make a line on the far side of the gym!"

The students scattered like mice. They'd only ever seen the goofball side of Joey, not the serious and assertive one.

Kaiba had to admit, he was kind of intrigued by this new side of Joey. It was an attractive quality. The CEO suddenly blanched at where his thoughts had led him. The Mutt? Attractive? Was he insane?

Joey scanned his roster, and when everyone was accounted for, he asked everyone to sit down.

_It looks like the Mutt is going to give us a lecture. This should be interesting_, Kaiba thought to himself.

"For those of ya who don't know me, I'm Joey Wheeler, and I will be your actin' instructor for the next few weeks," he began, glaring at Coach when he started crying again. "Over the next few weeks, you'll learn the art of Self-Defense.

"Now, Self-Defense allows the person bein' attacked to use _reasonable _force in their _own _defense and the defense of others. A person _may _use physical force to prevent impendin' physical injury. But a person may _not _use deadly force unless that person is in, again, _reasonable _fear of either serious physical injury or death.

"Deadly physical force, however, may _only _be used if the person _actin' _in Self-Defense is unable to retreat safely, meanin' the person is unable to safely escape their attacker and get help. Are there any questions so far?"

When Joey received none, he continued. "You'll be learnin' various moves in this course and will have to work in partners. I've paired ya off already, but we'll get to that in a bit. If ya find that you're uncomfortable with your partner, come see me right away. Some of these moves you'll be learnin' will put ya into each other's personal space, so when learnin' these moves, it's best to start practicin' with someone you're comfortable with. Got it?"

Yugi, being the good student that he was, raised his hand. When Joey called on him, he asked, "Are we learning any moves today? Do we need to dress out tomorrow?"

"As for dressin' out, ya won't have to. In times of defendin' yourself, ya would be dressed as ya are, so I strongly suggest comin' to class that way. But today, we'll be workin' on yellin'."

"Yelling?" Duke blurted. "Just how is yelling going to help us defend ourselves?"

"I'm gonna be givin' ya some key phrases to use and show ya _how _to say them. But first, let's pair everyone off. Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Duke and Tristan..."

With that, Tristan seemed to be getting some of his color back.

When Joey had finished his list, Kaiba became confused. The Mutt hadn't called his name. Now, come to think of it, the Mutt hadn't called Tea's name either.

"Tea and Kaiba? You two will be workin' with me. Okay," Joey started, putting his clipboard down. "We're gonna start with a very easy one. This is so ya can get a feel for how to sound assertive. I want everyone to say the word 'no.' Now, when ya say it, ya need to sound forceful. You'll be usin' your _thoracic diaphragm _to help ya. It's a tissue of internal muscle separatin' the thorax and abdomen. You'll be usin' that to help produce a louder and stronger sound."

Joey then started pointing out on his body where that was. When everyone got the idea, he continued.

"I want everyone to copy what I do…NO!" Joey said forcefully, making everyone jump. His voice seemed to resonate throughout the gym. "Ya see how that surprised all of ya? That's what ya wanna do. Somethin' as simple as that might be enough to startle your attacker and give ya the advantage. Now it's your turn."

The blond pointed at the students and they said 'no' as assertively as they could.

"Ya guys can be louder than that. We want the whole school to know that ya mean it. Again!"

"NO!"

Somehow, that one little word made them feel empowered.

"Good. All right. Our next one is…BACK OFF!" Joey said it in the same way he'd said 'no.' "With this one, make sure ya emphasize each word. Ya need to _mean _it."

Joey pointed at them.

"Back off!" they shouted.

"Again. And louder this time."

"BACK OFF!"

"Excellent. Now the last phrase I'm givin' ya today is…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pointed at them again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And again. And again. When they got the hang of it, he let them do whatever they wanted for the rest of the period.

"Hey, Joey? Why don't I have a partner?" asked Tea, running up to him. Kaiba did the same, although, he didn't run.

"You and Kaiba will be assistin' me when I give the demonstrations," answered Joey.

"And that means what, Mutt?"

Joey frowned at the nickname. "It means that when I show them _how _to execute a move, you'll be the one I'm usin' it on. Don't worry, you'll have protection. And after that, Tea will then use the move on me so the girls can see…well, a girl doin' it. After the demonstrations, they'll practice and the two of ya can help me perfect their technique."

"Okay," said Tea. "Oh, and we have a lot to talk about at lunch. We were worried when we didn't see you this morning."

"We'll talk at lunch," Joey nodded in agreement, and when Tea went back over to their friends, Kaiba rounded on him.

"If you're doing this just to try and embarrass me, you have another thing coming," Kaiba snapped. "You could have easily paired me with someone. Why didn't you?"

"I paired boys with boys and girls with girls. I was gonna have a boy and girl left over, so I selected ya and Tea. Let's just say that I've taught Tea a thing or two in this area and she's mature enough to assist me. I picked ya because…well, I didn't think ya'd enjoy bein' accosted by one of your fangirls…or worse, your fanboys."

"That's your reason?"

"Most of them won't take what I'm teachin' them seriously. They'll laugh and think a lot of this stuff is stupid or silly. Both ya and Tea are mature and it'll be easier to get them to take things seriously if ya two assist me."

Kaiba was actually surprised by the blond's reasoning; it made sense. "Is that all you need from me? To assist you?"

"Um, do ya mind meetin' me here before school every day? I would like to make sure that we've got the moves down before I teach them to the class. We wouldn't want to have any mistakes made durin' that time."

Kaiba stared at him for what seemed like forever. "Fine. I'll be here tomorrow at seven sharp."

And then he just walked away. That had been a lot easier than Joey had anticipated. Strange.

* * *

"Joey! Where were you this morning?" Yugi exclaimed at their lunch table. "You had me worried sick!"

"And why didn't you tell us about you teaching us Self-Defense beforehand?" added Duke.

"And why did Tristan pale when he heard you were going to teach us?" put in Yami.

The blond just smirked. "I was notified _yesterday _that I'd be assistin' Coach for this. And this mornin' I was in the principal's office discussin' the terms of this assistant thing. Tristan _paled _because he probably thought I was gonna be usin' him for my Self-Defense demonstrations. Isn't that right, Tristan?"

"Shut up," his friend retorted. "You're murder when it comes to stuff like this."

"Only with ya," Joey replied, finishing up the rest of his food. "I'm not puttin' ya guys through boot camp or anythin', just one Self-Defense move a day."

"And why did you want Kaiba's help, Joey?" inquired Tea.

"I'll tell ya what I told him. I need everyone in the class to take this stuff seriously. Ya and Kaiba are both mature enough to show the others that," he replied.

"And Kaiba agreed?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah. And he also said he'd meet me before school so that we can go over what I'll be teachin' each day."

"This is gonna be good," said Tristan. "I can't wait to see you put Kaiba in his place during class tomorrow."

Joey frowned and got up. "I'll see ya guys later. I need to walk around some."

Hurrying out of the cafeteria, the blond leaned against the wall just outside with his back pressed against it. They just didn't get it. He didn't pick Kaiba just to put him in his place. That wasn't what this class was about. He wanted to actually teach them to defend themselves…if the time to use it ever came.

The only reason he'd picked Kaiba—although he was afraid to admit it—was because…he wanted to spend some time alone with him…to get to know him better…and to maybe…break past that wall Kaiba always had up.

Because, to be honest, he _really _liked Kaiba. And he wanted Kaiba to feel the same way about him. But more than anyone else might think.

Joey didn't just want to be friends with Kaiba. Oh, no. He wanted something _far _more than that.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. Palm Strike

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Domestic Violence**

_Getting Free: You Can End Abuse and Take Back Your Life _by Ginny NiCarthy. Helps you assess relationships for abusive patterns, develop "safety plans," what to know IF you leave, and women's "survival stories."

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Palm Strike**

Kaiba paced the gym aimlessly. He told the Mutt to be here at 7:00, but it was already 7:08.

_Where the hell is he? How dare he stand me up like this! _Kaiba froze from the direction his thoughts had taken him. _I don't mean 'stand me up.' This isn't a date!_

"Sorry I'm late Kaiba. I had…somethin' to deal with this mornin'," announced Joey as he entered the gym. He tossed his bag on the floor before heading to a door on the far side of the gym.

A few minutes after the blond had gone into the small room, Joey reappeared with—

"What the fuck is that?" Kaiba blurted. He hadn't meant to, but what Joey currently held looked…odd, to say the least.

"This is a strikin' shield. It's made of extra strong vinyl and high density foam. The straps on the back are used for slippin' this thing on your arm. It acts as a real shield would. We'll be usin' these in class from now on when we perform the moves I'm teachin'," explained Joey.

"So you want me to hold that thing while you hit me?" Kaiba asked, eyeing the black rectangle disbelievingly. "I highly doubt that will protect anyone."

"I'm not gonna start swingin' and then ya try to block me. I'll inform ya how to hold the shield and I'll use it as a target for when I execute the self-defense moves. You'll just have to pay attention to what I say so we don't have any unwanted accidents."

Kaiba grunted in response. "What are we doing today, anyway?"

"Well, I'm gonna show everyone their standin' self-defense pose and we'll learn how to do the Palm Strike."

"Oh, joy," the brunet muttered sarcastically.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

Joey hurriedly made his way into the gym, but not before getting a few of the guys to follow him.

"I need ya to go into the back room and pull out the mats. Just lay them out on the floor. After that, bring out all the shields," Joey ordered. Just as they did so, the class started filing in.

When the mats were set up and the shields lay in a pile on the floor, the blond began his lesson.

"Today we're gonna start out with your standin' self-defense pose. This is the position ya should be in when ya think you'll need to use self-defense. Ya want to stand with your knees bent a little bit, but have one foot further up than the other; this is so that you're ready for kickin' if the need arises, but we won't get to that until later. Your hands need to be at your sides, but have your wrists bent so that your palms are facin' away from you," said Joey as he demonstrated the position.

"Whenever we practice, this is the position ya need to be in. Understand? Now give it a shot and then we'll move onto our first self-defense move," the blond continued.

As the class grew used to the idea and feel of their self-defense stance, Joey brought Kaiba and Tea over to him with a shield in hand.

"For most of the moves you'll be learnin', your partner will need to hold a shield. Now, I have some rules that go along with this so that we don't have any mishaps," said Joey.

He showed the class the shield. "The back of the shield has arm straps and a handle near the top. For today's move, the Palm Strike, your partner will need to slip their arm through the strap vertically and grasp the handle. You'll stand firmly with the shield raised vertically on the side of your body near your shoulder, neck and head. But ya _must _turn your face in the other direction, away from the shield. And do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ turn around or drop your shield until your partner says so. Ya _must _communicate with your partner."

Joey showed them how to hold the shield a few time before he continued with the next part of the lesson.

"How many of ya have seen _Underworld_?" Joey asked suddenly.

The majority of the class said that they had.

"Remember the scene where Selene hit Craven in the nose? Her hand shot up, struck him, and whipped back down? That's a Palm Strike, which is the move you'll be learnin' today."

Kaiba grabbed one of the shields and raised it in the manner Joey had shown them.

"Your weapon is gonna be the base of the palm of your hand," said Joey, tapping his hand for emphasis. "Your target on your attacker is gonna be the nose, the chin, or the side of the face. Your hand needs to go straight up and under your target then ya quickly snap your hand back down. Ya need to do this so that you're ready to do it again if need be. And remember to keep your hand low at your hips and don't wind up."

Joey faced the shield Kaiba had raised. He thrust his palm at the shield and yelled, "No!" He snapped his arm back down and did the whole process again. Kaiba held firm the whole time.

"When ya execute the Palm Strike, make sure ya yell like we practiced yesterday. It may startle your attacker, givin' ya the advantage when ya strike them."

The blond then took the shield from Kaiba and put it on his own arm. He directed Tea to do what he'd just done. After a few times, the class got the idea.

"Okay, I want one person from each pair to take a shield. One of ya will hold the shield while the other uses the Palm Strike. After a few minutes, I'll tell ya to switch positions so your partner can practice as well," Joey directed. "Kaiba, Tea, and myself will be observin' ya and helpin' ya if need be. If ya have any questions, feel free to ask."

The class gathered the shields and started practicing—yells and all—while Joey watched them carefully. It seemed like they were getting the hang of it.

"Switch!" he called out, and then they switched places with their partners.

"I hate to admit this, Mutt, but you're actually doing fairly well. I didn't know dogs could teach," Kaiba commented from behind him.

"I'll…take that as a compliment. So, will 7:00 be our thing then?" the blond inquired, ignoring the brunet's canine reference.

"I suppose," Kaiba replied absently. "Why were you late this morning?"

"I told ya already. I had somethin' to deal with."

"What?" Kaiba persisted. Why he wanted to know so badly, he didn't know. But those eight minutes had been long ones.

Joey was about to respond, but a sharp cry cut him off. "Ah, crap," muttered Joey as he raced over to Tristan and Duke.

"I'm so sorry, Tristan! I didn't mean to hit you! I swear!" Duke apologized frantically.

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"I…I did the Palm Strike just as Tristan lowered the shield and turned to me. I couldn't stop it!" explained Duke. He looked really upset.

Joey then turned his gaze to Tristan, who was nursing a bloody nose. "Did he say he was done?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Then why did ya lower your shield?"

"I wanded do know whad was daking him so long," Tristan answered to the best of his ability.

"I'm _really _sorry," Duke said again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Duke," Joey consoled. "It was Tristan's doing, not yours."

Duke still looked upset. "I'll take him to the Nurse's Office and get him cleaned up," he said, taking Tristan by the hand and leading him out of the gym. "We're almost there," Duke stated hoarsely. He felt like he was going to cry. He hadn't meant to hurt Tristan, and now he probably hated him. And he didn't think he could handle that.

When they reached the Nurse's Office, they realized…the nurse wasn't even there.

"Jusd gread," said Tristan.

"Hold on a sec," said Duke. He rummaged through the first aid kit on the counter and pulled out some gauze. "Sit down and I'll take care of it."

Tristan felt his way onto a chair and soon Duke was standing in front of him, gauze in hand.

"Okay, lean forward while I pinch your nose."

A few minutes later, the bleeding had stopped and Duke was cleaning up the mess at the sink, all the while trying to avoid looking at Tristan. He couldn't bear the thought of his longtime crush hating him for this. But suppressing the nervous trembles that wracked his body was something he could not hide.

"You okay?" Tristan asked, relieved that he could speak normally again.

Duke just nodded, but he wouldn't turn around. "I'm sorry." His voice came out as a cracked whisper.

"It was just an accident. My mistake. No big deal."

Turning around, Duke turned his tear-filled eyes to him. "But—"

"Hey," Tristan started, walking up to him. "There's no need to cry about it."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. And even if I was, Joey would probably kick my sorry ass seeing as it was my fault in the first place."

Duke stared at the ground for a moment before turning his gaze back to him, giving him a pained smile. "Okay…you can ask for a different partner in class if you don't want to—"

"Whoa! I said I wasn't mad at you, so why would I want to change partners?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Duke made to leave, but Tristan stopped him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Duke answered as positively as he could. And he left without another word.

Tristan, on the other hand, just watched him go, wondering what he'd done to upset Duke so much. To be honest, he was completely clueless.

* * *

Kaiba was determined to find out what had kept the Mutt that morning. But he was having a little problem. He didn't know _why _he wanted to know! It wasn't like he was concerned or anything. He just had to know what kept his Mutt, that's all.

_My Mutt? _Kaiba exclaimed inside his head. Just what the hell was he thinking? He wasn't his! No way in hell!

"I should switch to decaf," the brunet muttered.

And besides, he could always ask _the _Mutt tomorrow.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Palm Strike**

***WEAPON: Base of the palm of hand**

***TARGET: Nose, chin, side of face**

***Hand goes straight up and under target, quickly "snap back" down**

***Keep hand low at hips (don't "wind up")**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. Whip Arm

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Protecting Children & Adolescents**

_Protecting the Gift: Keeping Children and Teenagers Safe (and Parents Sane)_ by Gavin de Becker. A "must read" for parents and anyone who works with children.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Whip Arm**

Kaiba briskly strode up to the gym like a man on a mission. He was intent on getting answers from the blond. It was all he could think about yesterday. The Mutt had somehow worked his way into his thoughts and he couldn't get him out.

So, all he had to do was ask—no, _demand_ why the Mutt had been late yesterday morning and all of these weird feelings would go away.

"Mornin', Kaiba."

The brunet froze, his hand gripping the door handle to the gym as his head spun in the direction of the Mutt's voice.

"You're here early," the blond continued.

"I could say the same about you," Kaiba replied. "It's ten minutes to 7:00."

"I know what time it is," said Joey, growing impatient. "Now, are ya gonna open the door or just stand there all day." He was finding it really hard to keep his cool this morning.

Grumbling to himself, Kaiba opened the door. Joey slipped through the opening with ease, leaving the brunet to follow him.

"Is there any reason why you're here _early _today? You were _late _yesterday."

Joey stifled a groan. They were back to _that _again. "I got here about a half an hour early and took a shower in the locker room," he explained. "Are ya finished questionin' me now?"

"What, couldn't take one at home?" Kaiba taunted.

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't. No hot water. I couldn't afford to pay the gas bill this month."

Kaiba had to admit, he felt a _little _bit guilty—but _only _a little bit. "You live in an apartment, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you were late yesterday? Were you having issues with your landlord?"

"No, that's not the reason," replied Joey. But for _some _reason, he felt like he needed to tell _someone _what had been going on. Even if it _was_ Kaiba. "Ya promise not to tell anyone?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. So the Mutt was actually going to tell him? This was new. "Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Joey sighed and leaned against the wall. "My dad's an alcoholic. So much so that he tends to get violent. I'd reported him several times to the police and social services, but nothin' ever seemed to happen. But when I finally became certified in Self-Defense, the doors just opened. It made me…credible. I decided to contact the proper authorities, and yesterday, they forcibly took my dad to rehab. That's why I was late."

The brunet had to admit, he was a bit surprised by this information, but something still…bugged him. "Now that your father is gone, who's paying the bills?"

"I am. I've always paid them to a degree. But lately…it's been harder. This is our senior year, I've picked up an extra job on top of my other two, and everythin' has just been…pilin' up."

"You have more than one job?" That was a little much, especially for a high school student.

"I help teach a Self-Defense class on Saturdays and I process paperwork at the Domino Rape Crisis Center. When I got hired to assist teachin' Self-Defense here, I explained to the school what my situation was and they offered to pay me an hourly wage for my services. I'm makin' a bit more now than I normally would, but it was a little too late when it came time to pay the bills."

The more Joey spoke, the more concerned Kaiba seemed to get. But the problem was…he didn't know _why _he was feeling concerned.

"You're going to lose your apartment, aren't you?" Kaiba surmised.

"I might," Joey answered reluctantly. "Someone made an offer on the place and it might not matter if I can pay the bills on time if the potential tenants offer to pay more. I just…I don't have the money to get a new apartment right now."

Kaiba clenched his fists. He felt compelled to help the blond in some way, but if he did offer his help, what would the Mutt think? And if he actually _did _offer his help, the blond would expect that he give him something in return. He knew for a fact the Mutt wouldn't accept charity.

"I could…help you," the brunet offered.

Joey's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I said…I could help you," he repeated.

"And why would ya do that? I'm the _Mutt_, remember."

"Look here!" Kaiba snapped, losing his patience. "You told me something personal. You didn't have to. I may be cold, but I'm not completely heartless. You don't deserve what's being thrown at you."

"Are ya sayin'…ya care?"

"No." Kaiba had hesitated briefly before he answered. Joey noticed, however. "But I do respect what you're doing. It's…selfless."

"And what if I don't want ya to help me?" Joey inquired.

"Then you'll find that every person in this school will discover what happened to your father," Kaiba deadpanned. When all else fails, use blackmail.

"Ya wouldn't!"

"I would. Now, do we have a deal?"

Joey didn't know what to do. He just had to open his big mouth! "What are your conditions?"

"I'll provide you with your own apartment. All expenses paid. You won't have to buy a thing. It will all be provided for you," answered Kaiba.

The blond swallowed hard. "And what do ya want in return? Because I'm not doin' anythin' illegal, perverted, or immoral."

Kaiba resisted rolling his eyes before answering. "Mokuba and I will come over on Sundays. I want you to…teach him Self-Defense," he replied awkwardly. He hated to admit it, but the Mutt was good at what he did. And he'd feel a lot better knowing that Mokuba could at least try to defend himself if anything ever happened to him.

Joey detected a hint of worry in Kaiba's voice, but he didn't question the brunet any further. "I think I can live with that. But it seems like a small price to pay for ya providin' me with a place to live."

"Perhaps. Although, the services you'll be providing Mokuba far outweigh anything I could give you," the brunet replied.

_Maybe materialistically_, thought Joey. "So…when do I move into this new apartment?"

"I can make all the arrangements today and then you can settle into your new apartment tomorrow after school. I'll take you there. Pack tonight and we can stop by—"

"I'll have everythin' I need with me here at school. I don't have much. It'll just be a few bags and stuff," Joey interrupted.

"That's fine. Tomorrow it is then."

"I guess so."

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

Joey was already in the gym and ready to go even before the class showed up. He was anxious to start. The blond really needed something to distract himself from the events of earlier that morning.

Kaiba was going to give him a brand new apartment in exchange for teaching Mokuba Self-Defense. It sounded like a sweet deal, but he was still having a problem wrapping his mind around _why _Kaiba would do such a thing for _him _in the first place.

His thoughts soon came to an abrupt halt, however, when the class filed in. They were ready to go and seemed excited about what they'd be learning today. The mats were on the floor, the shields were in a neat pile, and Tea and Kaiba stood next to him.

"Good mornin', class. Today we'll be learnin' a new move called the Whip Arm. Your weapon is going to be the outside part of your arm between your elbow and your wrist. And your target on your attacker will be the side of the face or the nose. This move is used when you're attacked from behind," started Joey.

And, as if on cue, Kaiba came up behind him and quickly grabbed him around the waist. Joey then looked over his shoulder, turned his body to the side, and demonstrated the movement of the Whip Arm in a safe manner.

"What I just did is how ya would use the Whip Arm in reaction to bein' grabbed from behind. But for the sole purpose of practicin' this move, your partner will hold the shield like yesterday. However, make sure that your back is facin' the shield when ya start out. Turn like I did and use the Whip Arm, shoutin' along with it," the blond continued.

Kaiba grabbed the shield and held it. Joey stood with his back facing the shield before he glanced over his shoulder, turned, and used the Whip Arm.

"Remember to stay facin' your attacker and use the 'snap back' just in case ya need to use the Whip Arm again," added Joey.

He then took the shield away from Kaiba, and Tea executed the Whip Arm in the same manner he had.

When the demonstration was finished, Joey released the pairs to practice the new Whip Arm move, yells included. After awhile, the pairings switched positions so the others could have a turn.

"Now, I want all of ya to practice the Palm Strike again. The more ya practice these moves, the more naturally they'll come to ya," said Joey. And the students started practicing the Palm Strike again.

Before they knew it, class was over and they made their way out of the gym and off to lunch.

"Hey, Joey? Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Tea. She'd stayed behind while everyone else had left.

"Sure," replied Joey. "Did you want to talk in here or on our way to the cafeteria?"

"I want to talk in here," she answered quickly.

The blond was a little confused by her hurried answer, but he just rested his back against the wall and let her continue. "So, what's up?"

"Well, a few of the girls have been talking to me about this class and they're not sure if what we're learning will actually help them. Some have said that they feel like…they'd be powerless going up against a guy who's like twice their size."

"Are _you _one of the girls who feel this way?" When Tea refused to answer, he smiled at her reassuringly. "Tea, it's all right if ya feel that way. Part of my Self-Defense course always includes success stories. They're meant for empowerment and givin' ya real life situations in where some of these moves may help ya. Your concerns are legit. These first few days are just giving ya guys some of the basics so that ya get used to the idea of Self-Defense."

Tea smiled awkwardly at him. "Okay. I was just thinking about how scary defending yourself might actually be."

"Ya and anyone in this class can come and talk to me any time. I can give ya advice to the best of my ability, I can refer ya to others who would gladly answer your questions, and I can provide ya with other sources of information if that's what ya need."

Tea seemed to relax. "Who'd have thought that _you'd _be giving _me _a pep talk?"

Joey chuckled. "It's no problem. Now, do ya or any of the other girls have any more questions?"

"Not now, but there are bound to be some sooner or later."

"Well, if that's it, let's go to lunch."

Tea smiled, and she and Joey made their way to the cafeteria. But as soon as they got there, they caught sight of something they never thought they'd see.

Yugi and Yami were arguing.

"What's goin' on?" Joey asked.

"They're…kind of having issues with our Self-Defense class," answered Tristan, he eyes moving from Yugi to Yami.

"But—" Joey was soon interrupted by Yugi pushing Yami away from him.

"You just don't get it, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. "If I want to practice Self-Defense at home, the least you could do is help me! It's good stuff to know!"

"But you can practice enough at school!" Yami argued back. "It's not like anything's ever going to happen where you need to use Self-Defense. And even if something _did _happen, I'd be there!"

"That's just _it_, Yami!" his smaller half screamed. "What if you're not? What if something happened and you weren't there? Or worse! What if something happened to _you _and I had to defend myself on my own?"

When he didn't answer him, Yugi stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Yami in his wake.

The others grew silent as this new information sank in. Bakura seemed to stiffen and subconsciously pulled Ryou closer to him. Marik appeared to do the same with Malik. Tristan crossed his arms and stared at the ground while Tea fidgeted with her hands.

Duke, however, was hugging himself, a strange expression on his face. This Joey seemed to notice, but he didn't make a move to question the odd behavior in reaction to Yugi's outburst.

In the blond's opinion, however, this moment needed to happen. But it happened sooner than he'd expected. It looked like he was going to have to change up his lesson plan for tomorrow.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Whip Arm**

***WEAPON: Part of arm between elbow and wrist**

***TARGET: Side of face, nose**

***Used when attacked from behind**

***Look over shoulder, turn body to the side, arm whips as body turns**

***Stay facing your attacker and use "snap back"**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	4. Upper Arm Strike

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Self-Defense Theory / Intuition**

_The Gift of Fear: Survival Signals that Protect Us from Violence _by Gavin de Becker. An expert on predicting violence and a security consultant to politicians, entertainers and survivors of assault, this book provides valuable insight into the nature of attacks and how fear provides us with necessary information to protect ourselves: IF we pay attention AND do something.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Upper Arm Strike**

"You weren't joking when you said you didn't have much," said Kaiba when he entered the gym that morning. He looked at Joey's three bags with a raised eyebrow. Thank goodness he'd furnished the new apartment already.

Joey jumped, startled because he hadn't heard the CEO enter. He'd been lost deep in thought on top of that. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I don't really have all that much to my name, ya know?"

Since he figured their relationship was already changing—though in which direction, he had no idea—Kaiba stepped up to the perturbed blond and frowned. "What's wrong with you? Second thoughts about moving?"

"No. I'm just…debatin' on whether or not I should…share my own personal story with the class today," replied Joey.

"What brought this on?"

"Some of the girls feel uneasy about the idea of Self-Defense, so I plan on givin' them an empowerment boost with an article I'd like to share with them. But then, the guys will feel that it doesn't apply to them. And I figured that if I share my story a bit, they'd be more apt to…acceptin' this class."

"Are you saying," Kaiba started, feeling a sense a dread, "that you've been…abused?" Why hadn't he realized that before? The Mutt had mentioned that his father got violent when drunk.

"Yes," Joey answered softly.

"For how long?"

"Six years. It started when I was eight and ended when I was fourteen. By that point I'd grown and gotten stronger and I could defend myself. And I got smart." Joey paused for a moment before he continued. "The system is still a bit screwed up when it comes to issues of child abuse. This will have been the third time my father's gone to rehab."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Child abuse cases can sometimes be hard to prove, especially if ya come from a background like mine. I'm the lowest of the low in society's eyes and nearly everyone in my neighborhood has bruises or had run-ins with the law. It took years for them to finally look at the proof I sent them."

Kaiba frowned. "Why so long? And what proof did you give them?"

"I hid a camera and I taped a time when my father beat me. I was twelve. I took it to the police, but they turned me away. They _always _turned me away. And when I got certified, I reported my father again and submitted the tape. Sure, it's six years old now, but it's enough to put him away for child abuse."

"I'm…sorry," said Kaiba. Unsure with how to proceed, he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder in a means to show…comfort? Sympathy? He didn't know.

But when the blond smiled, he knew he'd done the right thing.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today, we're gonna change things up a little bit. We'll learn a new move called the Upper Arm Strike and then we'll have a little story time. Some of ya have voiced concerns and I'd like to address them," said Joey.

He directed Kaiba to grab the shield.

"For the Upper Arm Strike, your weapon will be the upper part of your arm from your elbow to your shoulder with your elbows bent," the blond continued. "Your target on your attacker will be both sides of your attacker's face. This move is useful when you're grabbed from behind and your arms or hands are free."

He grabbed Tea in the way he'd described.

"At this point, you'll reach as if pullin' a lawnmower choke and smash your elbow back into your attacker's face."

After Tea demonstrated the movement in a safe manner, Joey moved on over to Kaiba so that he could execute the move more efficiently on the shield. Doing several demonstrations, he released them to practice the new move, but with one new stipulation.

"You're changin' partners today."

"What?" the class responded.

"I put ya together with people ya were comfortable with, but now I want ya to change it up. If you're actually bein' attacked by someone, you're not gonna be comfortable with them, right? So switch partners. I know it's sudden, so I'll let ya choose partners today," said Joey.

When the class busied themselves with finding a new partner, Joey headed over to a lost looking Duke.

"I'll partner up with ya for the time bein'," said the blond. "Or if you'd be more comfortable with Tea, that's fine, too. She won't mind."

Duke seemed startled by Joey's suggestion but soon recovered himself. "I can partner with you. I don't mind," he replied.

Joey nodded and led him over to the other side of the gym. He grabbed a shield and allowed Duke to practice. And as he did so, Joey realized that Duke was actually quite tense when he performed any move.

"I…think I'm done now."

The blond lowered the shield, taking note of Duke's somber expression. "I want ya to partner up with me from now on, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"You'll understand why in a bit. Let's head back to the others for now, all right?"

Duke nodded and headed back over to the rest of the class, leaving Joey to go fetch his notes for the next part of his lesson.

"Can I have everyone sit down please? Just make a semi-circle so that everyone can see and hear me," announced Joey as he sat on the floor. The class followed suit.

"I'd like to share a couple stories with ya today. Whether _you _do anythin' in regards to them is entirely up to ya. I'm sharin' this information with ya because I feel ya need to hear it. It's come to my attention that some of ya feel uneasy about this class, don't understand why ya have to take it, or feel that it's a complete waste of your time. There might be other reasons out there, but these are some of the ones that seemed to have surfaced these past few days."

The shifting eyes and guilty expressions on some of the students was all he needed to continue.

"I'd like to share an article with you called _Slain Teen's Father Advocates Self-Defense_. It's about a man's young daughter, Ali, who was murdered in 2002. She was nineteen. Roger Kemp, her father, took a horrible tragedy that would forever affect his family and turned it into a safety and self-defense awareness tribute so other women might have a better chance of survivin' a brutal attack by a criminally crazed and murderous predator," he said.

And then he began reading the article:

* * *

_**Slain Teen's Father Advocates Self-Defense by Cynthia Bowers**_

_(CBS) None of us gets through life without facing tragedy. But with it often comes an opportunity to turn something bad into something good. CBS News correspondent Cynthia Bowers reports on a Missouri man who did that - part of our "American Spirit" series._

_In a crowded gym just outside Kansas City, Mo., 300 women and girls are learning to fight back. They are there because of a girl most of them never met - Ali Kemp._

_"We wanted to do this self-defense class in honor of Ali," said Roger Kemp, Ali Kemp's father and the founder of the Kemp TAKE Foundation, "because Ali fought and fought for her life."_

_But tragically 19-year-old Ali didn't make it. In 2002, the only daughter of Roger and Kathy Kemp was brutally raped and strangled at her neighborhood pool. Her parents faced the unimaginable: How to go on in a world without Ali._

_"Early on I realized you have two choices: You can pull the covers over your head and stay in bed, or you can get out and say you're going to fight it," Roger Kemp said. "And I fought it."_

_His first mission was to find Ali's killer. Two years passed and then Kemp had a revelation._

_"I was driving by and saw a billboard near where Ali is buried and thought, 'Why not?'" he said._

_He put up what looked like an old-fashioned wanted poster. Outdoor advertising company Lamar donated some of the billboards and a national trade group pushed them nationwide._

_And it worked. The billboard generated tips that led police to the predator. Law enforcement took notice and Kemp's idea took off. Similar billboards are now up in 40 states._

_But catching his daughter's killer wasn't enough for Kemp. He wanted to make sure other girls got the fighting chance his daughter did not._

_He set up a foundation in Ali's name and began offering free self-defense training. Since 2005, more than 38,000 women in 15 states have learned basic skills._

_Each year, the Kemp TAKE Foundation teams up with baseball's Kansas City Royals to hold a class at Kauffman Stadium._

_Carolyn Regimand came to a recent training event with her two daughters Akarra and Sarra._

_"I hope it never happens to me, but if it does, I'll know what to do," Sarra said._

_Giving girls that sense of empowerment is what gives Roger Kemp a sense of purpose._

_Kemp says he hopes his daughter would be proud of him._

_"I'm sure proud of her," he said. "Her mother and I always thought she was going to make a difference in this world."_

_And she is making a difference to thousands of women around the country._

_**Source: **_http: / / www. billboard connection advertising. com/ news-slain-teen-father-advocates-self-defense/

* * *

Joey let the words sink in before he continued. "Now, I don't want the gentlemen here to feel left out in this and I want to keep the information I give ya as equal as possible. It's not only women who are faced with cases of domestic violence, abuse, or even rape. It happens to men, too. And children."

_That _really seemed to shake them up a bit.

"I…was a victim of child abuse for six years," Joey started, ignoring the collective gasp coming from his friends. "So, I know what it's like to be a victim. I also know what it's like to be a survivor. Knowin' _then_ what I know _now_ would have helped me a great deal. But the older I got, the more I learned about what I _could _do. I got smart about my situation and was able to get out of it."

Joey paused, unsure with how to continue. He didn't really want to get into any specific details, but he needed to say enough to encourage them.

"By the time I was fourteen, I'd learned to defend myself. I happened to see a poster offerin' free Self-Defense classes and I signed myself up. I learned a lot there. And when the time came for me to use it, I did. The abuse gradually stopped and I was able to move forward with my life…and do somethin' good with it. My goal is to help educate those in the ways of Self-Defense because I _do _see it as a useful tool. And if ya do, too, then I feel as if I've accomplished somethin'."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch. Joey's classmates rose to leave, bittersweet expressions on their faces. Sure, learning Self-Defense seemed cool, but the cold dose of reality Joey had given them was starting to make them mature a little. And it was an odd feeling, indeed.

"You did a good job," said Kaiba.

"They're waitin' for me out there," commented Joey.

"Who? Your friends?"

"Yeah. I saw the looks they gave me. As soon as I step out there, they're gonna bombard me with questions…and I don't really feel like givin' them any answers right now. It all happened before I knew them. Yugi will probably cry and say he's been a horrible friend for not knowin', Tristan will yell at me, Tea will scream at me about how friends stick together no matter what and tell each other things, and—"

"Then let's ditch." Kaiba was surprised by his own words. Had he really just said that?

"Did ya really just say that?" Joey's question echoed his own thoughts perfectly.

"This gym has a backdoor that leads outside. We'll just grab your things and we can head to your new apartment now," said Kaiba. He was actually liking the idea.

"I don't know."

"Come on," urged Kaiba, grabbing one of Joey's bags. "Let's go."

Laughing to himself, the blond grabbed his other two bags and ran after him. "I can't believe I'm ditchin' school with ya."

"Well, we're doing it for a good reason. We wouldn't want you to use any of your Self-Defense on your obviously overemotional friends, now, would we?"

"Very funny," Joey replied sarcastically.

"Are you ready to see your new home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"I can't live here," said Joey as he timidly eyed the beautiful apartment complex near the Kaiba Corp. building.

"They allow pets, so why can't you?" Kaiba teased.

Joey gave him a mock glare. "This place is so…extravagant."

Kaiba chuckled. If his Mutt thought the outside was extravagant, just wait until he saw the inside. The brunet paused. He was awfully excited for some reason…and he'd called him _his _Mutt again! Oh, well. He was having too much fun to care.

"Come on. Your apartment is on the top floor," said Kaiba.

"Why the top?"

The brunet paused again. Why _had _he chosen the top? Either way, he walked into the apartment complex with Joey. They stepped into the elevator and waited until they reached the top floor before talking again.

"Kaiba, I think this is a little much. I mean, ya only want me to teach Mokuba Self-Defense and—"

"Would you just shut up already? We're here. And this is your key," interrupted Kaiba as he placed the key into the blond's hand. "Go ahead." He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Joey stuck the key in the lock and turned it, looking quite like an excited little puppy.

Kaiba's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Joey's hand just as he turned the knob when he remembered something. In a—he didn't know _why_—moment of insanity, he'd done something on a whim and now…he wasn't so sure he should have done it. What had he been thinking?

"Um…Kaiba?" said Joey, fighting the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks when the brunet failed to remove his hand for some time.

The CEO snapped out of it. Realizing what he'd been doing, he fought a blush of his own. What was the matter with him? "It's…fine. I just…remembered something that I got yesterday…for you. It was stupid. I didn't know what I was thinking and I can always…give it to Mokuba or something if you don't want it."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd start ramblin'," Joey said while trying not to chuckle. He finally managed to open the door and stepped into the furnished apartment. Dropping his bags down on the floor, he gaped at his surroundings. It was beautiful.

Kaiba set Joey's other bag on the floor and started rambling again. "It's two bedroom, two bath. You've got air conditioning, an alarm, a balcony, it's cable ready, has ceiling fans, a dishwater, fireplace, hardwood flooring, internet, island kitchen, microwave, new and renovated interior, oversized closets, it's smoke free, there are some paid utilities, stainless steel appliances, vaulted ceilings, a view, and there's a washer and dryer in here, too."

Joey just gaped some more. "Did ya just list the stuff in the apartment in alphabetical order?"

"…maybe. I do that when…I'm nervous," Kaiba admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"What are ya nervous about?"

"I don't know."

"Well, um, show me around," said Joey, trying to quell the awkwardness of the situation.

Kaiba led him through the living room and into the kitchen. Joey was astounded by the space and the appliances that were readily available to him. He opened the fridge just to see what it looked like and was floored when he realized it was already stocked with food.

"I told you that everything would be provided for you," commented Kaiba.

"But…I didn't expect this," Joey whispered as he shut the fridge. He looked through the cabinets and realized those were stocked with food and cooking utensils as well.

"Would you like to see the balcony? It has a great view."

Joey nodded as Kaiba led him out of the beautiful kitchen and out onto the balcony. The blond gasped at the view of Domino.

"This is amazin'. I've never seen the city from this high. And…it's right across from the top floor of Kaiba Corp. Isn't that where your office is? The balcony and your office overlook each other," observed the blond.

_That_…Kaiba had _not _realized when he'd purchased the apartment. "I didn't know—"

"It's okay. Really," Joey insisted when he noticed the brunet getting ready for ramble-mode again. "I want to check out the bedrooms next. Now that I think of it, why a two bedroom apartment?"

"Just in case you wanted to entertain your friends or something."

"My friends are _not _comin' here. Ever. I need my space and they're not always respectful of one's property, if ya get my drift."

"No matter. I kind of took the liberty of filling up the second bedroom's closet with a few changes of clothing for Mokuba and myself."

"Why?" Joey exclaimed.

"Because I don't fancy remaining in sweaty clothing after a Self-Defense session."

"You're gonna be here when I teach Mokuba? Ya didn't say that before."

"How else are you going to show Mokuba what to do?"

"Oh. Yeah. You're right," Joey replied in embarrassment.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and led Joey to the master bedroom. "Um…before you go in there, just let me say that I don't know what I was thinking when I—"

"Shut up, Kaiba. You're ramblin' again. Stop workin' yourself up over nothin'. If there's somethin' I don't like, I'll tell ya," he said as he opened the door.

Joey wandered into the room, resisting the urge to jump of the bed. He'd never seen one so big. Walking over to the closet, he opened it…and gasped.

"Ya bought me clothes, too? Is _this _what ya were talkin' about?"

Kaiba actually had the audacity to look sheepish. "No."

"Then what—"

"_Mew_."

Joey looked down to find a small kitten playing with his shoelace; it was black with crystal blue eyes.

"Ya got me a kitten?" the blond rasped as he picked up the small critter.

"Yes."

"Why?" Joey implored, tears stinging his eyes.

Kaiba mistook it for the blond being upset with him. "I knew you wouldn't like it. I was being stupid. I thought that…never mind."

"No. Tell me. Why'd ya get me a kitten?"

It was now or never. Honesty time. All he had to do was say it. Yep. Any minute now, he'd just blurt it out. It was easy. Just a few simple words and he'd be home free.

"Kaiba?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." There! He'd said it! And he felt…_relieved_!

Joey didn't say anything. He just walked over to the bed and gently set the kitten down before heading over to the blushing CEO.

"Thank ya," sighed Joey, hugging the brunet around the waist. He buried his face into Kaiba's chest, and when he felt him hug back, he broke down and cried. No one had _ever _given him anything so sentimental before. Sure, he'd been given gifts every now and then from his friends, but nothing had ever had a _meaning _behind it.

"You're…welcome?" Kaiba replied unsurely. If Joey was thankful, then why was he crying?

"I'm sorry," said Joey, pulling away as he wiped his eyes dry. "It's just been a long time since anyone's ever done somethin'…thoughtful for me."

Kaiba was still confused. "So the crying meant you _liked _the kitten?"

"Yes, ya jerk," chuckled the blond, although he was still teary. "What brought this on, though?"

"You…I just started thinking about what you'd said yesterday and out of everyone you associate yourself with…even me…you don't have anyone to come home to. I have my brother, your friends have their lovers or their families, and you…have no one. I got the kitten so that there would be someone waiting for you when you got…home," he explained embarrassedly.

Joey couldn't believe it. Kaiba was such a sappy romantic…even if that wasn't his intent. And this only made him cry again.

The brunet didn't know what to do. First Joey was happy, and then he cried because he was happy, then he laughed, and then he cried like he was sad? The blond had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

"Not again," Kaiba sighed. "I don't like it when you cry," he said, pulling Joey into his arms in a means to comfort him. It worked with Mokuba.

"Why?" Joey sobbed.

"Because I don't know _why _you're crying and that therefore means I don't know what to do," replied the brunet.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn, maybe I shouldn't leave you alone tonight," contemplated Kaiba. "You're acting very…unstable."

"You're gonna…stay?" asked the puzzled blond. "But I'm fine. And what about Mokuba? He'll be expectin' ya—"

"He's coming here afterschool. I told him to come since I assumed we'd be coming here afterschool, which wasn't the case since we ditched."

"Huh?"

"He has a housewarming gift for you," the brunet elaborated. When Joey just gave him a blank look, he said, "He got some things—or thing—to make you feel more at home."

"Oh."

"And to be honest, I have no idea what it is."

* * *

Mokuba was starting to have second thoughts about his gift—or should he say, gifts—for Joey. It wasn't Joey's reaction he was worried about; it was his brother's.

Knocking on the door, the small boy shifted the bag he was carrying while trying to hide the small bulge in his jacket.

Soon, the door had been answered, and it was—

"Seto!" Mokuba cried in surprise. "I thought Joey would be the one answering!"

"He's…being entertained for the time being," the brunet said, smiling as he ruffled his brother's hair. "What did you bring him?"

Mokuba was temporarily stunned by his brother's good mood. Perhaps his assumptions were correct in his big brother liking Joey in the way that was more than a friend. Interesting.

"Um, you'll see!" Mokuba chirped. "Where's Joey?"

"He's in the living room."

Mokuba sped by him and into the living room, but abruptly came to a halt when he saw Joey playing on the floor…with a kitten.

Kaiba witnessed the shocked look on his brother's face, so he decided to explain. "I couldn't resist. I got him the kitten. I didn't want him to be alone or anything and when I told him that, he started crying then he laughed and started crying again. And then I didn't know what else to do, so I said I'd stay the night."

Glancing up at his brother, he took careful note of the rambling. It was kind of unlike him, but it showed that he cared for the blond…even if it was just a little.

"Well, I guess you won't be mad about my housewarming gift then," said Mokuba.

"What do you mean?" inquired Kaiba, frowning.

The small boy didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to Joey and set the bag down.

"Hi, Mokuba," giggled the blond as he watched the kitten play with a toy mouse. "See what your brother got me? I named him Bane. And he sure is a feisty little guy."

"Joey, what would you say if Bane had a friend?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Yes. What _do _you mean?" echoed Kaiba. He chose to sit on the floor next to Joey.

Mokuba unzipped his jacket, revealing a grey kitten with hazel eyes. "I suppose my brother and I think along the same lines…because I didn't want you to be alone either," he said as he handed the kitten over to Joey.

The blond took it, speechless.

"I…kind of picked out a name for her already," continued Mokuba. "But you can change it if you want to."

"What did ya name her?" Joey asked, his voice sounding hoarse as he started getting teary again.

"Willow."

"I like that. It's a pretty name." The blond set Willow down on the floor next to Bane. They stared at each other for a moment before they started playing with each other. "Thank ya," he said, pulling Mokuba in for a hug.

And then the tears fell again.

Kaiba started freaking out at this point. He was crying again! But—for some reason—Mokuba seemed to know how to handle it.

"You're welcome, Joey. Okay, you can let go now. Seto? A little help would be nice!"

So…maybe Mokuba _didn't _know how to handle it. Prying Mokuba out of Joey's grasp, the blond instantly latched himself onto Kaiba.

"I'm…gonna go order a pizza," said the small boy, making his exit.

_He's leaving me alone? _Kaiba screamed inside his head. He chanced a look down at the blond and sighed. Just what was going on inside that head of his?

"I'm sorry," the blond apologized, his cries subsiding. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Kaiba hazarded a guess, but he wasn't sure if he should say it aloud. It might make Joey cry again. "I think I might know. But it's going to sound weird coming from me."

"Go on."

"I think…you've been deprived of love and affection for so long that any little sign of someone showing that they care really means a lot to you," Kaiba responded, feeling his heart flutter slightly after he said that. Had he really…cared for the blond this _whole _time?

"Does that mean…ya care about me?" Joey asked hesitantly.

Kaiba swallowed hard. "Yes. I care about you. I know that…I…really like you, but I don't know how much yet."

Joey smiled. "I've liked ya for a long time, Kaiba."

"Seto. You can call me Seto."

The blond laughed. "Seto." He liked saying his name. "I really have liked ya, Seto. For a long time now."

"I think I have, too," replied the brunet.

"What does this mean?"

"It means—"

"I think we should move in," interrupted Mokuba.

"Huh?" the two older boys replied in unison.

"The mansion is actually too big for us, and this place is perfect. It's right across from Kaiba Corp. So Seto wouldn't have to travel too far to go to and from work, which means he could actually keep simpler hours. And when Seto's not here, you can look after me. Plus, this will give you guys the perfect opportunity to get to know each other better while you start dating," he explained.

Seto and Joey didn't know how to respond. But they _did _blush.

A knock on the door put a halt on any continuation Mokuba may have had in mind. "The pizza's here!" he cried as he raced off to the door.

"Are…ya two really gonna move in?"

"Mokuba certainly seems to think so…and he seems quite happy about the idea. And I _do _understand his logic."

"Even the datin' part?" Joey asked, nudging him.

Seto's blush came back full force. "It's certainly…plausible. But only if you agree to it."

"Are ya referrin' to the movin' in or the datin'?"

"It's quite possible that I'm referring to both. But the answer is still up to you."

"Then my answer is…yes. To both questions."

Seto smiled.

* * *

Seto groaned.

After the pizza and the _hours _of playing with the kittens, Mokuba had finally passed out. He'd said goodnight to Joey and left to share the very large bed with Mokuba for the night.

However, what Seto didn't know was that his little brother was quite an active sleeper. He didn't know how many times he'd been hit and kicked for the past hour. He'd lost count.

Grumbling to himself, he grabbed his pillow and decided the couch was as good a place as any to sleep for the night. And if he was going to live here, he'd have that bed in the second bedroom replaced with two smaller ones.

As he made his way out into the hallway, he noticed that Joey's bedroom light was on. Was he still awake at this hour? Speaking of which, what _was _this hour?

He looked at the clock near the end of the hall. 1:20 a.m.

Deciding that he'd check on Joey, he tiptoed to the blond's room and knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open some and peeked inside. The kittens were curled up on the bed, but Joey was nowhere in sight. Where could he be?

Wandering through the dark apartment, Seto stumbled in his search for the blond. And when he found him, he couldn't help but smile.

Joey was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in a chair out on the balcony. He seemed to be looking over the city.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Seto as he came outside.

"Why aren't _you_?"

"Mokuba fights in his sleep. And I have the bruises to prove it."

Joey chuckled slightly, but continued to stare out into the city. "I don't sleep very well at night sometimes. I trained myself to be a light sleeper and any little noise will wake me. I'm in a new place, too, so I'm a bit restless."

"Your kittens seemed to have adjusted just fine. They've currently taken over your bed."

"I know," snickered the blond. "So, are ya gonna go back to bed with Nighttime Ninja Boy."

Seto glared. "Stop mocking me. I was serious. He kicks really hard in his sleep."

"Ya can take my bed for the night if ya want."

"And leave you out here in the cold?"

"It's not cold."

"That's probably because you're too numb to notice," Seto grumbled. "Let's go," he said, hoisting Joey to his feet.

"Where are we goin'?"

"To bed."

"What?"

Seto practically dragged him back to the bedroom. Scooping up the kittens, he placed them at the foot of the bed; they didn't budge. Pulling down the blankets, he beckoned for Joey to get in.

Hesitating ever so slightly, he slipped into bed and as Seto reached to turn out the light, Joey stopped him. "Can ya…go into the bathroom and turn on the light, please? And just leave the door open a crack," said the blond.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Seto questioned curiously.

Joey shook his head. "Only the memories it brings."

The brunet decided not to push the subject and did as Joey asked. When he returned, he put out the bedroom light and slipped into bed next to Joey.

"If you're anything like Mokuba, I'm either going to kick you out of the bed or sleep on the floor," Seto muttered, rolling onto his stomach, his head turned to the side so that he could look at the blond.

"Not if I kick ya out first," replied Joey. "Thanks for turnin' on the light."

"You're welcome."

"_Mew_." Willow and Bane had decided that they wanted in on the action, too, because they were currently pawing at the two of them.

"I have an idea," said the brunet.

"What're ya doin'?"

Seto had picked up the kittens and left the room. A few seconds later, he came back and shut the door.

"What did ya do?"

"I put them on the bed with Mokuba. I think they believe his hair is their mother or something," commented Seto as he slipped back into bed.

Joey rolled his eyes before turning to face the brunet. "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight, Joey."

And for the first time in the blond's life, he slept comfortably throughout the night without waking to a single sound. Even when Mokuba started screaming because he'd woken up and saw two pairs of beady eyes staring at him.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Upper Arm Strike**

***WEAPON: Upper part of arm from elbow to shoulder, elbows bent**

***TARGET: Both sides of attacker's face**

***Used when grabbed from behind, arms/hands are FREE**

***Reach as if pulling lawnmower choke, and smash back into face**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	5. Eye Gouges

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Self-Defense Theory / Intuition**

_The Womanly Art of Self-Defense _by Debbie Leung. Guide to physical strikes (included photos of "how-to") as well as theory about trusting your intuition; includes exercises, role-plays and statistics.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Eye Gouges**

Seto let out a loud snore before jolting awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, the smell of breakfast wafting through the room. That was unusual. Opening his eyes, the brunet fell out of bed as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Seto, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Joey's voice called from behind the door. "That'll give ya time to wash up and get dressed, okay?"

"Okay," replied the CEO, the memories from yesterday flooding back. He grinned as he got up of the floor. So all that stuff _had _happened! It wasn't just a dream!

Seto took a shower in record time, threw on some clothes and nearly ran Mokuba over on his way to find Joey.

"Morning, Moku—what happened to your hair?" the brunet asked, taking note of his little brother's…frazzled appearance.

"Willow and Bane got stuck in my hair last night," Mokuba pouted, while glaring at him. "It took _forever _to get them out. And now my hair's all messed up!"

"I'll…help you…tame it in a bit. Let's just have breakfast first." The smell of Joey's food was starting to get to him. His stomach was growling like mad.

They headed for the dining room where Joey was already setting the table. A pitcher of orange juice rested in the middle of the table along with a plate filled high with pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup, a second plate with slices of bacon, and a third piled with scrambled eggs.

"Help yourself," started the blond, not looking at them yet. "I didn't know what ya guys liked, so I did the basics."

"You made all our favorites!" Mokuba commented happily.

Joey turned and smiled at them, but then he noticed Mokuba's hair. "I take it the kittens had fun last night?"

The small boy whined pathetically. "I can't fix it! Those little monsters ruined my hair!"

"I can fix it in a minute. Just help yourselves to breakfast first."

They didn't have to be told that twice, for they started piling their plates immediately.

"I love frozen pancakes," said Mokuba, staring at his breakfast plate.

"Huh?" responded Joey.

"He's talking about the ones that come in the box," clarified Seto. "We get those all the time and really like them."

"But…these ones aren't the frozen ones," the blond replied slowly. "I made these from scratch."

The Kaiba boys stared at the pancakes and then looked back at Joey. "Scratch?" they echoed.

"It means I gathered all the raw ingredients and made them myself," he explained.

"Oh." They looked back down at the pancakes again and each lifted a forkful. Simultaneously, they each took a bite…and their eyes watered.

Mokuba's fork clattered to the floor as he bolted from his seat, ran around the table and hugged Joey, crying. "I love you! These are the best pancakes in the world!"

Seto had to admit that his little brother was right. They were delicious!

"I have to agree with him, Joey. They're fantastic."

Joey blushed. And when Mokuba returned to his seat, the blond excused himself.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Mokuba, looking at Seto unsurely.

"I don't think so."

Joey returned with a bottle of…something in his hand and a hairbrush. "After ya finish breakfast, we'll work on your hair," he announced, setting the items down.

"Sounds fun. Now sit down and eat," said Seto, resisting the urge to wolf down his breakfast. He didn't want to look like a _complete _idiot.

The blond happily took his seat. "Oh, and I made lunches to take to school today, too."

"Including me?" Mokuba inquired hopefully.

"Includin' ya," Joey laughed.

"What did you make?"

"You'll just have to find out during lunch," he teased.

"Can't we get a little hint?"

The blond contemplated his answer. "It has to do with seafood."

"Yes!" cried Mokuba.

Seto snickered. "You just struck gold. Mokuba _loves _seafood."

After they finished, Seto set to work on the dishes while Joey sat Mokuba down on a chair and started messing with his hair.

"What _is _that stuff?" asked the small boy.

"This is a hair de-tangler. I just spray it into your hair, work it in, and start brushin'. It'll get all your naps and frazzled spots out," the blond chuckled amusedly. "I use this stuff on my hair all the time."

Mokuba wasn't sure if the stuff would actually work. He'd lost many hairbrushes to his hair. And when Joey started brushing his hair, he worked from the bottom up. He kept waiting to cringe because of a particularly nasty nap, but it never came.

"All done," Joey announced.

The small boy hopped off the chair and ran to the bathroom.

"Whoa! Where is _he_going?" asked Seto once he came back into the dining room.

"He's gonna check himself out."

"You _tamed _that thing he calls hair?"

"Yep," replied the blond smugly.

"Thank you, Joey!" cried Mokuba, zooming back into the room and giving the blond a hug.

"You're welcome. Now, I think we should head to school. Lunches are on the kitchen counter. I have some prep I need to do before class today."

* * *

Seto and Joey arrived at the gym promptly at 7:00 a.m. The blond collapsed on one of the mats and stared up at the ceiling. Seto sat next to him.

"Are you all right? You were awfully quiet on the way over here," said the brunet concernedly.

"Are ya and Mokuba really movin' in with me?" Joey asked.

"Again…yes, but only if you want us to."

"I…I _do _want ya to."

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Joey sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to say to my friends."

"About what you said in class yesterday? Or…us?"

"I don't know…both? I care about my friends to death, but sometimes they can go overboard. They have a tendency to want to squeeze out every little bit of information. But I'm not gonna give it to them. I value my privacy and I want them to understand that," explained Joey.

"So tell them what you just told me."

"It's not that simple."

"You're afraid of losing your friends," Seto surmised.

Joey nodded.

"If you were to lose your friends over something as minimal as refusing to get into the specifics of your life, then they're not really good friends in the first place."

"I know. Today's gonna be one hell of a Friday. I need to confront my friends, deal with Duke, go to work—"

"Deal with Duke?" Seto interrupted. "What's up with him?"

Joey hadn't meant to say that out loud. He sat up with a guilty look on his face. "I shouldn't have said that. It's a private matter. I can't get into details with ya, Seto. I'm sorry."

"I…understand. But is there anything wrong? With Duke?"

"I've just…noticed somethin', but he needs to trust me in order to come out with it. That's the only way I can help him. I need to give him space and time, but if he takes _too_long…then I'll confront him about it."

"And what did you say about work?"

"I have work tonight at the Domino Rape Crisis Center. They've given me night hours. It's practically a graveyard shift. They're a bit over-employed, so I can't change my hours."

Seto didn't like how much work Joey was doing. It wasn't healthy. It almost sounded like he worked more than him!

"How often do you work there?"

"Every night except Thursdays from nine at night to three in the mornin'," Joey replied meekly when Seto started glaring.

"And you go to school. Plus, you get paid to teach here. And didn't you say you had another job?"

"Yes. I help teach a Self-Defense class on Saturday mornin's. It's only for about two hours, though."

"You're working nearly a forty hour work week while going to school full time," declared Seto. "That's too much. _I_ don't even work that much."

Joey started fidgeting. "How often do you work, then?"

"I have weekends off and work on weekdays from three to six in the afternoon at Kaiba Corp. and one to two hours on my laptop at home during those same weekdays," the brunet replied.

The blond looked at him like a lost puppy.

"Joey, you don't have to work this much anymore. I told you I'd take care of everything."

"But…I can't just quit my jobs!" he insisted.

"I'm not saying to quit all of them. I understand if you keep the one at school and the one you do on Saturdays. You like those. But the one at the Domino Rape Crisis Center is…unsuitable for a high school student. The hours are unreasonable."

"But what if…we don't work out. I'll _need_ these jobs," Joey insisted.

"I don't go back on my word. I told you I'd provide you with everything if you taught Mokuba Self-Defense once a week. And I still intend to move forward with that plan. But I really _do_want a relationship to work out between us. I want to do everything in my power to make sure we're happy and have a strong and healthy relationship."

"When did ya become so optimistic?"

"Since you made me smile."

Now _that_ was sweet.

"You're such a sappy romantic, ya know that?"

The brunet chuckled. "Only around you."

"Then…I'll quit my job at the Domino Rape Crisis Center. At least…until we graduate."

"Now that you mention it, what _do_you want to do after we graduate? What's your…dream?" inquired Seto curiously.

"I want to major in Kinesiology with a minor in Health and Wellness. Domino University offers that, thank goodness. And one day I'd like to…open my own Health and Fitness Center for people of all ages. There would be classes offered on Nutrition and Exercise, Yoga, Self-Defense…ya get the idea, right?"

"Yeah. I could see you doing something like that," Seto commented thoughtfully.

* * *

_**4th**__**Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today we'll be learnin' a new technique and then I'd like to share some personal awareness safety tips with you," said Joey as he began his lesson. He directed Seto to lift a shield.

"Now, this move is one of those you actually need to be mentally prepared to do. It requires getting up close and personal, but it's pretty effective: Eye Gouges. Your weapon is gonna be your fingers and/or your thumbs and your target on your attacker is their eyes. Ya can grab the side or back of their head, hair, shirt, or ear. You'll want to keep your fingers loosely bent and then you'll drive them into the eyes of your attacker."

Joey did one scenario where he dug his thumbs into the shield and one where he did the same using all of his fingers.

"There is no snap back for this one. And make sure ya have an extended yell when usin' Eye Gouges. This alarms your attacker even further. Now, if everyone's got the idea, practice it with the partners ya selected yesterday as well as the other moves you've learned this week," finished the blond.

He released them to practice, and Duke made his way over to Joey.

"Can I talk to you? In private? Please?" Duke asked softly.

"Sure. We can go in the back room where we keep the supplies and stuff," replied Joey, leading Duke there.

Seto noticed from a distance and decided to observe in a discreet manner. He stood outside the door.

"What did ya wanna talk about?" inquired the blond.

"What you said yesterday—about being abused—was it true?"

Joey nodded.

"Who…did it?"

"My father," he said after some time. Joey hoped his answer would get Duke to talk to him.

"Does he still…hurt you?"

"He's a drunk and gets violent every once in awhile. It wasn't as bad as it was when I was kid since I can defend myself now. And a few days ago, he was taken away to rehab and they're gonna put him away for child abuse."

Duke turned so that he wouldn't have to face Joey before he spoke again. "My father hits me. And lately…it's been getting worse. I don't think I can handle it anymore," he said, crying. "He lost to Yugi's Grandpa in a…a Shadow Game once. It made him age fifty years in a single night as the penalty. He swore revenge and wanted to use me to…avenge him. But I failed. I lost to Yugi at my own game."

He looked at Joey again, tears streaming down his face. "He said that I was only born to avenge him. And…my failure meant I had no purpose to live. He took everything I worked hard for. I have nothing to support myself. I want to run away from home, but…I'm just too scared to."

"Duke," Joey whispered empathically. He pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "We're gonna handle this, okay? We're gonna report him and I'm gonna immediately set ya up in a foster home with a…a close friend. You're almost eighteen, right?"

Duke nodded.

"Okay. I'm the personal friend of a social worker and she's also a foster parent. She doesn't take people in too often, unless I recommend them. Ya also know her son, but…he doesn't know that I work with her."

"Who?"

"Tristan. Would ya mind stayin' with him and his mom for awhile?"

Trying to steady his breathing, Duke nodded.

"I'm also gonna ask ya to come to the Self-Defense class I assist with on Saturdays. We'll also set ya up with a doctor's appointment to make sure you're healthy and I'm gonna assign ya to a guidance counselor. That way, you'll get all the help ya need, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do ya want to stay back here while I finish up my lesson or do ya want to come with me?"

"I want to come with you," Duke replied. He _really_didn't want to be alone right now.

"Come on," urged Joey, guiding him out of the back room. He soon spotted Seto outside the door. So he'd heard everything, had he?

"Everyone take a seat," ordered Joey. "I want to go over a few personal awareness safety tips with ya before your weekend starts. I'm just gonna read this list from a Self-Defense website."

And then he began.

* * *

_**Tip #1: Be fully aware of your surrounding and totally alert as you walk to your car.**_

_Avoid being complacent and not paying attention when walking alone. This means avoid talking on your cell phone, or listening to your iPod/MP3 player when going to your car in a parking lot, covered parking garage, or walking alone at night. The distracted or preoccupied person is exactly who an attacker is looking for as his next victim._

_**Tip #2:**__**Have**__**your keys in your hand and ready as you walk to the car.**_

_Be prepared to use your keys as a weapon if you are assaulted or attacked. Know how to use your keys as a weapon and/or personal protection for self-defense._

_**Tip #3: Remotely unlock only the driver door when near your car.**_

_If you have a newer car, you are able to remotely unlock the doors from a certain distance away. Wait until you are near the car before you unlock the driver side door. If you press the remote button more than once it unlocks all doors. You don't want a criminal who may be following or watching you attempt to get into your car. When unlocking your door, always be observant to who is around.__Once inside your car, immediately lock the doors._

_**Tip #4: Before getting into your car (especially at night) make sure no one is hiding inside.**_

_Carry a loud__personal alarm with a flashlight built in so you can easily check inside the car at night. Many people are not in the habit of locking their car doors.__They should develop this safety habit. Don't make it too easy for the criminal to find an unlocked car, hide inside, and wait to attack his unsuspecting victim.__Always lock your car doors._

_**Tip #5: Don't leave valuable unattended.**_

_Criminals love an opportunity and if they see a package or purse unattended they may decide to rip it off. When unloading shopping packages, groceries or strapping your baby inside the car, put your purse in the front seat area first. Always be aware and monitor who is nearby.__This can help you avoid being attacked._

_**Tip #6: Be ready to run for your life if confronted by an attacker.**_

_If you're going to be shopping for hours, be sure to wear comfortable shoes…and that's not high heels.__If you are attacked going to your car, you may not be able to get away quickly if you're wearing 3" high heels. Keep in mind that if attacked your main goal is to disable the attacker enough to quickly get away to safety.__And that means running like crazy.__Nix the heels for some comfortable shoes.__Think safety first._

_**Tip #7: Avoid parking near large vehicles, lots of shrubbery to hide in, or up close to a building – especially when by yourself.**_

_If you are walking to your car alone after dark in an unlit area covered with shrubs, you may become a target for an attacker looking for an easy victim. If you can't find a parking spot and end up parking in a "bad" location, have a trusted friend or ask the mall security to walk you__to your car (if you are at the shopping mall)._

_These seem like such simple common sense tips, but it's amazing how people forget_- _then end up being a victim of a robbery or criminal attack.__Develop your own personal safety plan so these tips are engrained and automatically become a habit._

_**Stay Aware…Stay Alert…Stay Alive!**_

* * *

The bell rang.

"Have a good weekend, everyone. And remember, be safe!" called Joey as they left, but he noticed that his friends didn't. He sighed. The inevitable had finally arrived.

"Joey, we need to talk," said Yugi.

"Look. What I said yesterday was true," cut in the blond. "My father started abusin' me when I was eight…and it stopped when I was fourteen. It happened long before I met ya guys. And I _don't _want to share any specific details with ya and I'm _not _goin' to."

His friends seemed surprised by his assertiveness.

"Joey, why didn't you tell me?" asked Tristan, looking lost. "My mom's a social worker. We could have taken you in or something."

"It was the choice I made at the time, Tristan. I'm sorry for not tellin' any of ya until now, but…it was just easier to do. I was movin' on with my life and I saw no reason to bring it up," the blond explained. "Now, I'd like to ask everyone to leave except Tristan."

When his friends reluctantly made to leave, Tea spoke up. "Why are Duke and Kaiba staying?"

"Because there's a little matter that needs dealin' with. Go to lunch," Joey said firmly.

After they left, Joey shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan.

The blond looked to Duke, and when he nodded, Joey answered. "Duke's…bein' abused by his father and I was wonderin' if you'd be okay with him stayin' with ya and your mom for awhile until everythin' is sorted out."

Tristan's eyes widened. He looked at Duke, noticing his red and puffy eyes—probably from crying—and he felt a pang in his chest.

"He'd _better _be staying at my place," said Tristan, the anger resonating from him surprising everyone, "because he sure as hell isn't going back home."

"You're okay with me staying with you?" questioned Duke.

"Of course I am. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. You can count on that," he replied, giving him a wink.

Duke tried not to blush.

_Well, that's interestin'_, thought Joey. _It seems they have a little bit of chemistry goin' on._

"Just call your mom, Tristan, and tell her that I recommended Duke's case. The process should move quicker then," said Joey.

"Wait…do you work with my mom or something?"

"Sort of. Now take Duke, make sure he eats lunch, and call your mom," he responded, urging them to leave. When they did, he turned to Seto. "Do ya mind if we have lunch outside today?"

"What? Don't feel like being smothered by your friends?" taunted Seto.

"I'd rather be smothered by ya," Joey said as he sauntered by the stunned brunet.

"I can arrange that, you know?" he retaliated, recovering himself from Joey's obvious attempt at flirting. He reached out and took the blond's hand in his own, leading them outside.

Touched by Seto showing affection in such away, he smiled as the brunet took them to a large tree in the courtyard. They sat under it and pulled out their lunches.

"Now let's see what you've made, shall we?" stated Seto as he opened his lunch. "What is it?"

"Tuna wraps. I mixed ranch dressing with the tuna and spread it across some whole wheat flatbreads with lettuce and rolled it."

The CEO eyed his lunch skeptically. Of course, breakfast had been really good, but…this just seemed odd.

"Just try it," Joey pleaded.

Seto picked up one of the tuna wraps and took a bite. It was _really _good. "It's official. I love your food. Mokuba's probably dying right now."

"Why?" Joey asked, looking like a confused puppy. It was just so adorable.

"Because he's probably finished his lunch already and can't wait to get home to see what you make for dinner. And you cooking from now on is just what he needs. You can easily manipulate him into eating healthy foods."

The blond laughed and leaned into Seto.

"What _are_you making for dinner, anyway?" inquired Seto curiously.

"I planned on makin' homemade vegetable lasagna and garlic bread."

"As soon as you say vegetable, he won't touch it."

"Then he won't get my chocolate brownies for dessert. And besides, he ate the pancakes with no problem. They were apple-cinnamon. I put applesauce in my batter. With the lasagna, I'll just add a bit more cheese and get it a little crispy around the edges. He'll love it."

"If you want him to eat it, just say it's lasagna."

"We'll see."

* * *

By the time they got home, Mokuba was already there.

"Joey! Lunch was really good!" he cried.

"Was that all ya thought about today?" inquired the blond as they went into the apartment. "Oh! Do ya mind lettin' Willow and Bane out of the bedroom? I put their food, water, and litter box in there and locked them in before we left. I didn't want them crawlin' all over the place while we weren't here."

"Okay," replied Mokuba, racing off to let out the kittens.

"Don't ya have to go to work?"

"I can do everything I need from my laptop today. And tomorrow, while you're at work, Mokuba and I will stop by the mansion, pack up some things, pick you up, maybe go out to lunch, and come home to move in properly," said Seto.

"Sounds like a plan," commented the blond.

"Okay! They're out! Now what's for dinner?" inquired Mokuba.

"I'm making vegetable lasagna with garlic bread. And for dessert, we'll have my special fudgy chocolate brownies."

The small boy's spirits seemed to diminish. "_Vegetable _lasagna?"

"Yes, _vegetable _lasagna. And if ya don't eat it, ya don't get brownies. I'll let ya help me make the lasagna, though, so ya can see what I'm puttin' in it," offered Joey.

Mokuba contemplated the situation. So far, everything Joey had made, he'd liked. He'd even knowingly eaten the lettuce on the tuna wraps. Maybe the lasagna would be just as good…even if it was vegetable.

"Okay, I'll help. But one vegetable I do _not_like and will _never _eat is broccoli," Mokuba said with distaste.

"All right. I wasn't plannin' on puttin' broccoli in it anyway. The only vegetables we'll add are carrots, onions, mushrooms, zucchini, and spinach. But I'm also addin' three different cheeses: Monterey Jack, Cottage, and Parmesan. And then there is the tomato sauce. That's considered a vegetable."

Mokuba still wasn't sure. "What if I don't like it?"

"When the lasagna's done and ya actually _try _it, ya can answer that. But not before then. And if ya honestly don't like it, I'll make ya somethin' else, okay?" Joey ruffled the small boy's hair some.

Nodding, Joey led Mokuba into the kitchen, Seto staring after them. He was dumbfounded. He'd convinced Mokuba to try the vegetable lasagna? How? Did hell freeze over?

* * *

Seto decided that hell, in fact, had frozen over. He gaped as he watched Mokuba eat the vegetable lasagna without complaining. If truth be told, his little brother was actually enjoying it.

"Don't forget to eat, Seto," commented the blond, amusement glinting in his eyes.

He acknowledged him absently, starting on his own dinner.

"Can I have some more?" Mokuba asked, showing his empty plate to the blond. When Joey nodded, Mokuba left to help himself to more lasagna.

"How did you do that?" Seto hissed. "I've been trying to get him to eat vegetables for years."

"When ya involve kids in the preparation of their food, they're more apt to try new things because they've made it themselves. Mokuba helped make the lasagna, so he was willin' to try it. He wanted to see if what he helped make was good," replied Joey.

Well…that was insightful.

* * *

"Are ya sure ya want to sleep on the couch?" Joey asked for the third time.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Seto, trying to get comfortable on the couch that was just a _tad _too small for him. "I'll be fine. Go to bed."

"If ya say so. Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight."

When he heard Joey's door shut, he heard another one open. Then shut again. A few minutes later, Willow and Bane made their way onto the couch, curling up around Seto's neck. Sighing, he tried to ignore them and closed his eyes. But after awhile, he jumped from the couch and started freaking out. He ran down the hallway, threw open Joey's door, and charged into the bathroom.

The blond followed him, startled. Just what the hell had happened out there? He entered the bathroom and found Seto clawing at his shirt. When he finally got it off, he doused his neck and chest with soap and started rubbing himself roughly with a towel.

"Um…Seto? I don't mean to pry, but…what the hell are ya doin'?" inquired the blond.

"Those stupid cats drooled on me! First, it was just on my neck, but then it kept on going! I could feel it running down my chest!" he exclaimed. Now, the brunet was rinsing his neck and chest off. Patting himself dry, he turned and looked at Joey. "What?"

"Ya got freaked out over kitty drool?"

"It was cold…and disgusting…I'm going to have to have this shirt burned," he muttered.

Laughing, Joey said, "I thought they were with Mokuba."

"They were," Seto spat in annoyance. "But _someone_let them out."

"Does that mean ya want to sleep in my room for the night?" inquired the blond.

Joey looked so cute right now. His hair was all tussled and adorable…like a puppy. "If you don't mind," he mumbled shyly.

"I don't mind," he smiled. _Seto's gonna sleep with me again! And this time…without a shirt! Yes!_

"What are you thinking about?" Seto's question broke through his thoughts.

"Nothin'," the blond replied quickly. "Let's just get some sleep."

They slipped into bed seconds later, but sleep was the furthest thing from their minds.

Seto stared at Joey for a minute or two and sighed. "I really like you, Puppy." His eyes widened. Had he really said that out loud?

"Puppy?" Joey echoed.

He _had_said that out loud! The brunet's face turned every shade of red as he sputtered an explanation. "I'm sorry! It's just that you act—no, look—like a puppy. I mean, _remind _me of a puppy! That's it! You remind me of a puppy!"

"I guess that's a step up from Mutt. So…is Puppy your new pet name for me now?" the blond asked, poking Seto in the cheek.

"I don't know," the CEO answered quickly.

"Because…I don't mind if you call me that," Joey added.

"I can call you Puppy?"

"Yes."

Seto smiled, his blush fading. He didn't feel so embarrassed now. "Then…goodnight, Puppy."

"Goodnight, Seto."

And this time, they actually fell asleep.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Eye Gouges**

***WEAPON: Fingers and/or thumbs**

***TARGET: Eyes**

***Grab side or back of head, hair, shirt, ear of attacker**

***Keep fingers loosely bent and drive into eyes**

***NO SNAP BACK, extended yell**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	6. Groin Strikes

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Sexual Harassment**

_Back Off! How to Confront and Stop Sexual Harassment and Harassers _by Martha J. Langelan. Explores the dynamics of sex and power inherent in sexual harassment; explores tactics that DON'T work and those that DO; success stories.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Groin Strikes**

Joey tapped his pencil on his notebook as he browsed over his lesson plan for tomorrow. It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Seto and Mokuba had gone out to get new kitten food. The one they currently had made them puke all over the place and the one before that had made their litter box smell so badly that the neighbors had actually complained.

Tossing his pencil onto the table, the blond stretched and stared out the window as he contemplated the events of earlier that day. Teaching Mokuba Self-Defense was amazing. The small boy was quick to learn and very meticulous when executing the moves. He'd do phenomenally in a martial arts class. Mokuba would rise through the ranks in no time.

Smiling to himself, he rose from the chair and headed into the kitchen. It was amazing how the past few days had changed his life so dramatically. He almost felt like he had a family again…which only made him miss his sister even more.

"Puppy? We're back!" Seto called from the doorway to the apartment.

Wiping his eyes, Joey straightened himself out and put a smile on his face as he made his way to find his precious Kaiba boys.

"What the—" The blond halted in his tracks. "What did ya do? Buy every brand of cat food in the store?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," replied the brunet as if it were a normal thing. When Joey just gave him a strange look, he explained himself. "It'll save time. Instead of going down to the pet store to get a new brand of food when one doesn't agree with them, I just bought them all."

Had he been anybody else, Joey would have strangled him for wasting all that money. But this was Seto Kaiba. End of story.

"And where are ya gonna put all this cat food?" inquired the blond, crossing his arms.

"In the pantry. There's room," replied Seto.

"What pantry?" Joey and Mokuba asked simultaneously.

Seto froze. "The one that's off to the side of the kitchen," he answered slowly.

"Ya didn't tell me there was a pantry," said Joey.

"You didn't ask."

The blond knew Seto was trying to get him flustered…and it was working. "Let's…just put this stuff in the _pantry_. Ya can lead the way, Seto dear," he stated mockingly. Mokuba laughed.

The CEO frowned at the nickname, but led the way regardless.

"There's _food _in here!" Mokuba exclaimed. Had he known the pantry had been here sooner, he would have stashed all the good stuff under his bed or in the closet or something.

"Or course there is," quipped the brunet. "That's what a pantry is for!"

Joey rolled his eyes and set the bags of cat food down. He sighed. "Seto, sometimes your literalness amazes me."

Seto was unsure by what he meant, but just said the first thing that came to mind anyway. "I was just stating a fact."

"And I just proved my point."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Seto deadpanned, staring at Joey with a blank look on his face. It was Monday morning and they were in the gym bright and early as usual.

"We're doin' Self-Defense by targetin' the groin area this week, so I'm _tryin' _to teach ya how to hold the shield correctly," explained the blond for the fifth time. "Ya know what? Forget it. We'll just use the other ones."

"Other what?"

"Shields. I don't have many of them, so I'll have to divide the class into groups this week. These shields—well, they'll be actin' like shields—are more like giant punchin' bags that stand upright. They have handles on the back which means someone will need to keep it in place while performin' this new set of moves."

"Oh," Seto replied. "So…you're not actually hitting me in the groin?"

"Nope."

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Hey, everyone. I hope ya all had a nice weekend. Now, this week we'll be workin' on targetin' the groin area of your attacker," said Joey.

At this, most of the guys groaned.

"And we'll be usin' somethin' different in order to practice these moves."

Seto dragged over one of the cylindrical objects; it was nearly five feet tall and a little more than a foot wide.

"We don't have many of these things, so you'll be divided up into groups. The person ya choose to hold this will grasp the handles in their hands and hold it firmly near one side of the body to keep it in place."

Seto demonstrated how they should hold the new shields.

"The move you'll be learnin' today will be Groin Strikes. Your weapon will be your arm between your elbow and your wrist. The target on your attacker will be the groin or testicles, up and under them. This move is used when you're grabbed from behind and your arms are pinned."

Joey moved himself in front of the shield Seto held.

"You'll then shift your hips to one side to create an openin'. Lift your arm as high as possible and strike backward between your attacker's legs. Snap back and do it again until your attacker either lets go or loosens their grip enough so that you're able to do somethin' more to get free," said Joey, demonstrating the move.

The blond took the shield from Seto, setting it up for Tea. After she demonstrated the move as well, Joey released them into groups, observing them carefully.

When he noticed Duke, however, he smiled. He looked a lot better than he had when he'd seen him on Saturday during his Self-Defense class. Apparently, Tristan and his mother were treating him very well. He even _looked _healthier and happier than he had before.

After the rounds had been done, Joey decided that he needed to have a little talk with the class about what to do if they actually _used _these Self-Defense moves outside of class.

"I'd like to discuss with ya a little matter that may come up eventually. You've been learnin' and practicin' Self-Defense moves for nearly a week now. And I want to touch base on what ya should do if you're ever in the situation of havin' to use them," started Joey.

The students appeared somewhat confused.

"If ya ever use any form of Self-Defense outside of this class," the blond explained further, "ya must report it immediately. Call the police and tell them exactly what happened and what ya did."

"And how will that help us?" asked a student.

"There was one instance where a young woman—who wore sharp, three-inch heels—was grabbed from behind by her attacker. She raised her foot as high as she could and drove her heel into her attacker's foot. Her heel pierced clean through and she was able to get away. As soon as she was free, she called the police and reported the assault. Several hours later, a man arrived at the hospital with a wound in his foot that matched her description perfectly. After he got cleaned up, the police arrested him. Since she told the police immediately what happened, they were able to catch her attacker and get him off the streets."

"Those had to have been some wicked heels," commented Tea. She covered her mouth when she realized she'd said that out loud.

Joey smirked. "Yep. The heels with steel imbedded in them can really do some damage."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Waving bye to them, Joey made to grab his things.

"Hey, Pup? When are you going to…tell your friends?" Seto inquired. He looked nervous.

"About us?"

Seto nodded.

"We can do it today," Joey replied quietly. He was unsure of what their reaction might be. But he'd have to face the music sooner or later.

"Then let's do it," said Seto, taking Joey's hand in his. And that's how they left the gym.

* * *

Willow and Bane were a little peeved that they'd been locked in the bedroom again. It was…boring. Both kittens had explored _every _nook and cranny in the bedroom. Even the bathroom!

The small cats jumped into the bed, Willow staring intently at the door. She'd seen how it'd been opened and closed several times. If she could hit it at the right angle, she just might be able to get the door open.

Bane watched as Willow jumped onto the dresser, calculating every step beforehand before she settled herself on the edge of it. She seemed to eye the doorknob analytically before leaping into the air. Bane cringed the minute she jumped, and when he heard no sounds of agony, he dared to open one eye.

And that's when both kittens heard a different kind of sound. As soon as Willow had touched the doorknob, it made a click.

So much for that. Willow had just locked the door.

* * *

It was amazing how quiet the cafeteria had become as soon as Seto and Joey entered it hand in hand. You could even hear the buzzing from the lights.

"What're you all staring at?" Seto snapped, making most of the students revert back to eating their lunches.

They walked over to Yugi and the others, taking a seat near them.

"When did _this_ happen?" Duke asked, smiling knowingly.

"Thursday," Joey answered quietly.

"Wait…you and Kaiba are dating?" Tristan erupted. The entire cafeteria went silent again.

"Thanks a lot, Tristan. I don't think they heard ya in Australia," the blond replied in irritation. "But yes…we've just started datin'."

"Well, I'm happy for you," announced Bakura.

Ryou just gaped at him. "You are?"

"Of course! It means that when Kaiba finally gets some action betwixt the sheets, he'll be less of an ass to everyone," the former thief elaborated.

"I never thought of it that way," Yami mumbled, internally liking the idea.

Yugi smacked him in the head anyway. "Why don't you stop thinking of how things might benefit _you_ and actually how they might benefit others for once," he said, scolding him. He turned to Seto and Joey. "I'm really happy for you. I wish you the best." And then he left.

Joey narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Are ya two still fightin'?"

"It…would seem so," replied Yami reluctantly.

"And have ya done anythin' to try and mend your relationship with him?" inquired the blond. He hated seeing one of his best friends looking so hurt.

"I…I don't know what to do!"

"Try _talkin'_!" snapped Joey. "Instead of just mopin' around, grow some balls and communicate with him. Figure out what's botherin' him and discuss it. Don't take no for an answer and insist that the two of ya work it out. And on top of all that…apologize to him," he finished softly.

Yami seemed to get a boost of confidence after Joey's little speech. He stood up. "I'll…go find him and talk to him right away," he said before running off.

"What about the rest of you?" Seto growled. "Do you have any problems with me dating the Pup?"

Joey blushed. It was the first time Seto had used his pet name out in public.

"Pup?" Tristan cackled. "Oh, that's rich! I don't have any problems with it. But if you hurt my buddy, I'll come after you."

The rest nodded in agreement. Tears of joy ran down Joey's cheeks…making Seto flip out.

"Shit!" Seto hissed when he saw his Puppy crying again. Just what the hell had made him cry this time? "Puppy! I hate it when you do this! Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," replied the sniffling blond.

Seto wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "If you're happy, don't cry!" he begged, forgetting exactly _where _they were. He anxiously dried Joey's eyes. "I don't know what to do when you do this!"

"You're doin' fine right now," replied the blond affectionately, his tears subsiding.

Seto smiled.

Then he remembered where he was.

"What the hell are you all gawking at?" Seto roared at his shocked onlookers. And then the fangirls started to cry.

* * *

"I can't believe how _well _today went," said Joey as they entered the apartment. "Well…except for the Yugi and Yami fiasco…and your _meltdown_ in the cafeteria."

"For the last time, I did _not _have a meltdown," the brunet snapped.

"Ya started a food fight," the blond argued.

"I threw _one _pudding cup at a wailing fangirl to shut her up. I didn't know it was the means for all out food war."

Joey tried not to laugh. Seto could get so worked up over the craziest things. "Let's just get cleaned up," he said, preparing to open the door to the bedroom. It wouldn't open. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked? Why'd you lock it?"

"I _didn't_ lock it," Joey insisted.

"Mew! Mew!" came the muffled reply from behind the bedroom door.

Resisting the urge to slam his head on said door, Joey left and was back in a matter of minutes holding a screwdriver. He unscrewed the doorknob and opened the door. Willow and Bane bolted from the bedroom like a pair of frightened gazelle.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a normal thing?" Seto asked aloud, staring after the kittens.

"Why do I get the feelin' we'll have to childproof the apartment because Willow and Bane are actin' like a pair of hyperactive two-year-olds?" added Joey.

Seto grunted in agreement. He had a feeling those kittens would be the death of them…or their apartment.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Groin Strikes**

***WEAPON: Arm between elbow and wrist**

***TARGET: Groin/Testicles, up and under**

***Used when grabbed from behind and arms are pinned**

***Shift hips to one side to create an opening**

***Lift arm as high as possible and strike back, between attacker's legs**

***SNAP BACK**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	7. Groin Hammer Blow

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Sexual Harassment**

_Sexual Harassment on the Job: What It Is and How to Stop It _by William Petrocelli and Barbara Kate Repa. Practical advice on how to deal with harassment in a work setting.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Groin Hammer Blow**

Seto and Joey had decided—since they were both mature young adults—that they would share the bed in the blond's bedroom. The brunet was too big to sleep on the couch comfortably and he and Mokuba…well, enough said. So, last night, they'd opted to share the same bed again.

And that's just how Joey found himself when he woke, although, he felt a bit strange. An arm that looked a lot like Seto's was wrapped around his waist tightly and…he was in a deep sleep. The more the blond struggled to get free, the tighter Seto's hold became. And that's when he felt it.

Something…hard was pressing into the blond's ass, and when he realized what it was, he nearly screamed. Seto had a hard-on! And whenever he moved, the brunet would just moan in his sleep and move closer.

Turning every shade of red, Joey decided that speaking would probably be the best way to wake the CEO up. "Seto?" he called out shakily.

"Mn," came the brunet's reply as he snuggled closer.

"Seto! Wake up!" Joey hissed, elbowing him in the stomach, albeit as gently as he could.

The brunet woke with a start, and when he realized what position and condition he was in, he scrambled away and fell out of the bed with a resounding thud. "I'm sorry, Puppy! I'm sorry!" he rambled over and over again.

"It's okay, Seto," replied the blond. The…_incident_…had been embarrassing—and yet, unnerving for the blond—for the both of them.

Seto blushed as he stood. "I'm…going to take a shower," he stammered as he bolted for the bathroom, leaving Joey stunned.

This gave the blond the chance he needed to reevaluate what was going on. A physical relationship was not something they had talked about yet. They hadn't even kissed! All they'd done was hold hands and hug…and then he'd woken up to an aroused yet sleeping Seto!

Joey had to wonder if the brunet was frustrated sexually, that is. But he didn't…he wasn't sure if he was ready to have that conversation with Seto yet. He knew that they'd have to talk about it eventually, but he was afraid of disappointing or angering the brunet when he would have to tell him that—

"Pup? The shower's free if you want to use it," Seto announced, coming back into the room fully dressed.

The blond nodded absently as he traced imaginary designs on the bed sheets.

"Are you all right?" inquired the brunet, sitting next to Joey on the bed and taking his hand in his. His Puppy flinched. "If it's about…what occurred this morning, then I'll just sleep on the couch from now on. Sharing a bed probably wasn't the best idea since our relationship is still young."

"That's…not it," Joey whispered, suppressing the tremble that went through his body. "I…need to know if I can…trust ya."

Seto was taken aback. Joey wanted to know if he could trust him? Well, of course he could! Didn't he know that? "You _can _trust me, Puppy. I promise you that," he said sincerely.

Joey took a deep breath. "I'm not…ready for any sort of a physical relationship yet."

"I understand," replied Seto. "We'll only move on to that point when we're ready."

"Even if it takes me a very long time?"

Seto assumed that there was something more to this than what the blond was actually saying. "What's this really about, Puppy? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I think I'm gonna take that shower now," said Joey, springing from the bed, but Seto caught him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me. Didn't you tell Yami yesterday not to take no for an answer? Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now, please tell me what's bothering you."

Joey's amber eyes stared at him nervously and Seto could depict a tinge of fear in them. But was it of him or something else?

"I'm…afraid to tell ya," the blond gasped.

"Why? You don't _ever_ have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"But what if ya don't want me anymore after I tell ya?"

Slowly, the pieces started coming together. "Did someone touch you?" Seto asked, his voice deathly low. When Joey started crying, he knew he'd guessed right. "Tell me what happened, Puppy. Please."

"It happened so long ago," the blond cried. "I'd been ready to…never have a relationship after that, but when I met ya, I couldn't stop the way I felt. And when ya wanted to be with me, I thought it was a dream come true. But in the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't last because eventually…you'd want somethin' more from me. And I don't know if I can give that to ya as soon as ya want it."

"Puppy, I need you to tell me what happened. Don't make a decision about us before I know all the facts. Now, tell me," Seto insisted.

Joey stared at the ground. He wanted to tell Seto. He really did. But he was afraid of what the brunet would do after he found out.

"When I was…seven, my dad's friend came into my bedroom. Everyone else was asleep, but as soon as he opened my door…I woke up. He closed the door behind him…and he locked it. Then he started unzippin' his pants and he said that if I made any noise, he'd kill me."

Seto was finding it hard for him to breathe.

"He grabbed my hair and pulled me out of my bed. Next, he…he pulled out his…penis and told me to…lick it. And he said that if I didn't do what he said, he'd kill my family. So I did it." Joey was really starting to cry now. "And then he shoved himself in my mouth…and he touched me down there! I didn't want him to, but he did it anyway. I didn't want to, Seto. I didn't want to."

"Shh," Seto hushed calmingly, pulling the trembling blond into his arms.

"That was the only time he did it. But I've been afraid of tellin' anyone I got close to because then…they wouldn't want me anymore." It was then Joey noticed that the brunet still held him. "Aren't ya disgusted with me?"

"Puppy, I am _not _disgusted with you. What was done to you was wrong. And I would _never _force you to do anything. I really care for you, Joey." He wiped some of the blond's tears away. "What happened to the man who hurt you?"

"He was shot by our friendly neighborhood gang," Joey replied wryly. "He's dead."

For that, Seto was actually relieved. Otherwise, he would have initiated a search to have the man hunted down and punished for what he'd done.

His Puppy looked really upset. He was even starting to hiccup because of his crying. "Maybe we should stay home from school today."

"No. I have to go. I need to teach," Joey argued. "I'll be fine…by then."

"Are you sure? Because I still think we need to talk about this. Have you…spoken to a…professional about what happened to you?"

"Yes. Around the same time I took that Self-Defense class," the blond replied, calming down slightly. "I've always been afraid that…if I told anyone else, I'd scare them away…or that they'd be disgusted with me or somethin'. I just need someone to be…patient with me."

"I'm a very patient person, Puppy. And you haven't scared me away. In fact, you've drawn me closer to you. Now I see just how much love, care, and affection you really need and I have plenty to give to you…if you'll let me, that is."

"I want to let ya," Joey implored. "I really do."

"Then I'd say we're one step closer to strengthening our relationship. So, you'll let me take care of you?"

Joey nodded, feeling absolute relief for the first time in his life. And when Seto kissed him on the forehead, he finally felt safe and secure.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Good mornin', class," started Joey. He definitely looked and sounded a lot better than he had earlier that morning. "Today we're gonna learn a new move called the Groin Hammer Blow and then I'd like to touch on how to react to emotional abuse."

The blond directed Seto to grab the shield from yesterday and he stood in front of it.

"For the Groin Hammer Blow, your weapon will be the side of your fist and it will be the same arm movement ya use for the Groin Strikes. Your target on your attacker will be the pubic bone or front of the groin. Again, you'll shift your hips to make a space, lift your arm as much as possible and strike. Don't forget to snap back."

Showing the students how to execute the move, Tea took over. A few demonstrations later, Joey released the class to practice the new move.

"Are you sure you can handle giving a lecture today?" Seto asked, whispering so no one could hear them.

"I can handle it," the blond replied strongly.

"But this morning—"

"It wasn't what had happened to me that upset me this mornin'," he interrupted. "It was how I thought you'd react. I thought that you'd…leave me. But instead, ya stayed and said that ya wanted to help me. If I cry in this class, so be it. I'm of no help to anyone if I'm a cold shell. Self-Defense isn't just about stoppin' an attacker from physically harmin' ya; it's about confrontin' and dealin' with all forms of abuse. It helps build self-esteem and it gets people to open up about their problems. And then, hopefully, they can be dealt with."

"Fine. But if you start to feel uncomfortable or anything, wrap it up. Otherwise…your friends might try to kill me," Seto said uneasily.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Why would they try to kill ya?"

"If they see you cry while talking about emotional abuse, they might think I'm abusing you or something. You know how your friends are," Seto claimed.

The blond resisted the urge to laugh. However, the sad part of it was that Seto was probably right. They _did _have a tendency to jump to conclusions every once in a while.

"All right, everyone. Sit down. It's story time," Joey announced, moving to sit on the floor. "I have an article I'd like to share with ya, but it's more like a step by step process for how to react to emotional abuse."

And so he began:

* * *

_**Step #1 – Understand that abusive behavior is psychological as well as physical**_

_Emotional bullies are abusive, verbally and mentally. Remember, no one just gets up one day and just hits another person. Abuse is gradual and builds over time. All physical abuse started out as emotional abuse._

_**Step #2 – Immediately set boundaries; you are being bullied because you allow it**_

_Sometime when the abuse has been going on for awhile, you are very isolated, without friends and family. This is what the abuser is counting on. Reach out and ASK for help – from anyone who will listen!_

_**Step #3 – Going for the jugular is a sign of emotional abuse; it destroys people and relationships and nothing good can come of it**_

_When your most sacred secrets are used as a weapon to hurt you, you are being abused. There is nothing uglier than this. It is a betrayal of all that is loving and good._

_**Step #4 – Use discipline and do not participate in the interchange; leave the room; go for a drive, if necessary**_

_There is only one way to survive and that is not to engage on any level. It is difficult to walk away, but the only way to stop abuse is to not participate on any level._

_**Step #5 – Seek professional help if you cannot change the situation on your own**_

_Once you do this, the rest will follow. This is the first step in the long process of healing._

* * *

When Joey was finished reading, he looked at the group. "I made copies of this article for everyone. I must say that I don't agree with everythin' that's written here, so I want all of ya to look over it tonight. Tomorrow ya can ask questions, raise concerns, and we'll discuss this article, okay?"

The class nodded as he handed out copies. Just in time, too. The bell rang.

"It seems to me that this article might cause an argument or two," commented Seto.

"It might," replied the blond knowingly.

"What are you getting at, anyway? I admit, I wasn't too thrilled about the 'you are being bullied because you allow it' part. What is it you want them to do?"

"I want them to think. They might get a bit mad when they really take a look at it, but it will lead into my discussions on self-esteem and assertiveness."

Seto sighed. "I really hope you know what you're doing, Pup."

"Me, too."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Groin Hammer Blow**

***WEAPON: Side of fist, same arm movement as Groin Strikes**

***TARGET: Pubic bone/front of groin**

***Shift hips to make a space**

***Lift arm as much as possible and strike using SNAP BACK**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	8. Groin Grab

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Success Stories**

_Her Wits About Her: Self-Defense Success Stories by Women _edited by Denise Caigon and Gail Groves. Inspiring collection of true stories from women ALL ages and abilities fighting back against sexual assault and child abuse. Stories include verbal and physical strategies used in a wide range of situations.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Groin Grab**

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Are you okay, Puppy? You look a bit…out of it," commented Seto quietly as the students trickled into the gym.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about havin' our first class discussion. That's all. I just hope it doesn't get out of hand," replied Joey honestly.

"What do you mean?" asked the brunet. However, his questioned wasn't answered since Joey decided to leave his side to start class.

"Mornin', everyone!" started Joey. "Today we're gonna learn another Self-Defense move called the Groin Grab and then we're gonna move on and discuss the article I passed out yesterday, okay? I'll also have some rules before we begin our discussion."

The class seemed unsure about his request but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's get started. Now, the Groin Grab is gonna be a bit different than the other moves you've learned in this class because the situation is changed for this one. Your weapon is gonna be your hand for grabbin' and your target on your attacker is his testicles, not the penis. What ya do is grab, twist, and pull. This move is used in advanced stages of sexual attack and when your attacker is partially or fully disrobed. There is no snap back and you will use an extended yell."

Many of the guys cringed at the thought of the Groin Grab being used on them.

"I see many of the guys flinchin', so let me explain a little further. I know that this move seems for geared toward women protectin' themselves from sexual assault, but this isn't always the case. Men and children are sexually assaulted, too. But since we have a class discussion today on the article, we'll talk about assault on _both _sexes tomorrow."

Joey then showed them the movement of grabbing, twisting, and pulling. After he addressed the class to do the move a few times—not literally grabbing anyone, of course, but doing the motion in the air—he had the sit in a circle for their discussion.

"This is gonna be an open discussion, and as I said before, I have some rules. Everyone here has a different background story and different views on life, the outside world, etc. When we have discussions in this class, I want it to be a safe zone where you can feel free to speak without bein' judged. I would ask that all of ya listen with an open mind, do not attack what someone else is sayin', and listen carefully. Ask questions to further your understandin' of the perspectives of others. We'll take things bit by bit and if I feel we need to get grounded again or things get out of hand, I'll intervene. Understood?"

The class nodded.

"Okay. We'll start with the first part from the article."

* * *

_**Step #1 – Understand that abusive behavior is psychological as well as physical**_

_Emotional bullies are abusive, verbally and mentally. Remember, no one just gets up one day and just hits another person. Abuse is gradual and builds over time. All physical abuse started out as emotional abuse._

* * *

"Who would like to start?" inquired Joey.

Yugi raised his hand and when Joey gave him permission to speak, he did. "Well, I think that abuse isn't always gradual. Sure, verbal and mental abuse might often be accompanied by physical abuse, but there are probably some instances where the physical aspect starts out with the emotional one."

"If I may comment on that," Duke interceded, "abusers sometimes know what they're doing in terms of…abusing others. They start out with verbal and mental abuse, calling you names, insulting you, degrading you, letting their anger and words instill fear in you. When that builds up you're…you're terrified. So when the physical abuse starts, you feel like there's no way of fighting back. I do believe that physical abuse started out as emotional abuse."

"I have to agree with Duke on that one," added Tristan. "When emotional abuse doesn't seem to have the desired effect, physical abuse is integrated in order to get that desired effect again."

"Would anyone else like to comment?" asked Joey. "Well, all of ya are right. Yugi made the point that abuse isn't always gradual. It might be more common, but it doesn't always happen that way. Some people might just have that snappin' point, let it all out at once, and it just continues from there. Other times, the process _is _gradual as Duke and Tristan pointed out. Now, let's move onto the next one."

* * *

_**Step #2 – Immediately set boundaries; you are being bullied because you allow it**_

_Sometimes when the abuse has been going on for awhile, you are very isolated, without friends and family. This is what the abuser is counting on. Reach out and ASK for help – from anyone who will listen!_

* * *

"I completely disagree with this one!" Bakura snapped immediately.

"Would ya care to explain?" inquired Joey.

"Every single person on this bloody planet handles things differently. Some are bolder than others, stronger than others, and I'm meaning this mentally. After enduring abuse, you can't just immediately set boundaries. That doesn't always work. An abuser will find a way to get to you. And the whole 'you are being bullied because you allow it' is total crap!"

"But if you're being abused, you should ask for help!" interrupted Tea. "Don't just sit there and let it happen to you!"

"It's doesn't always work like that!" Bakura retaliated. "What if you ask for help and it doesn't work?"

"If you tell the police or social services or something, they would help you!" Tea argued back.

"Okay! I'm intercedin' now. I have somethin' to say to all of ya. Oftentimes, it's really hard to prove child abuse. The proof—dependin' on the severity of the abuse—can sometimes be nonexistent. Ya have bruises? Your parent says you're a clumsy child. Cuts and scrapes? Your parent says ya get into fights at school or are hangin' around the wrong people. Sometimes the word of the adult takes _over _the word of the child. And some could care less if you're bein' verbally abused. So what if ya report it, they send social services to inspect your home, they leave, and your parent discovers ya told? Ya asked for help. Nothin' happened to help your situation. And you're right back where ya started. The abuse might even get worse because ya told."

"Then…what do you do?" Tea asked helplessly. She hadn't thought of that.

"I hid a camera…and recorded my father abusin' me. I took it to the police, but they refused to see it because of _where _I came from. I knew that was wrong and I kept tryin', but they always refused me. Had I thought of it at the time, I could have given the tape to a teacher and that might have helped me sooner. And if a teacher suspects abuse or ya tell a teacher you're bein' abused, they're bound by law to report it. Be smart about your situation and be safe. There are other things ya can do and findin' a Safe House Center is one of them; they provide shelter and other services to help ya. Let's move on."

* * *

_**Step #3 – Going for the jugular is a sign of emotional abuse; it destroys people and relationships and nothing good can come of it**_

_When your most sacred secrets are used as a weapon to hurt you, you are being abused. There is nothing uglier than this. It is a betrayal of all that is loving and good._

* * *

"You're aware that 'goin' for the jugular' is a metaphor, right?" Joey asked them. They nodded. "Would anyone care to begin?"

"Can you give us an example to help us get started?" Ryou piped up when it was quiet.

"All right," replied the blond. "Let's say ya confided in your partner about somethin' that had happened to ya in your life. Like…maybe when ya were a child, your siblin' had a serious asthma attack and your mom or dad told ya to run off and get the inhaler. But by the time ya found it and came back, your siblin' stopped breathin'. The inhaler is empty, your parents try CPR, the paramedics arrived too late and nothin' could be done to save your siblin'.

"Maybe ya blame yourself for their death even though it wasn't your fault. This could be an instance where your partner uses what ya told them against ya, tellin' ya that ya killed your siblin', that you're worthless, and any other number of degradin' insults they can throw at ya."

"I guess that means that an abuser will take something they know that already hurts you and uses that knowledge to further hurt you," said Ryou. "It's a sensitive subject and they know that, so they'd be inflicting pain on you emotionally just so they can hurt you."

"I agree with what Ryou said. I just think that the part where it says, 'There is nothing uglier than this. It is a betrayal of all that is good and loving,' is unnecessary," added Malik. "This article should be meant to help people, not inflict further pain to one's already fragile psyche."

"What do you mean?" asked Marik.

"Well…I kind of feel like some of these comments on here are attacking the abused for not doing anything about their situation. I don't think that's right," explained Malik.

"That's a very good point," said Joey. "Let's continue."

* * *

_**Step #4 – Use discipline and do not participate in the interchange; leave the room; go for a drive, if necessary**_

_There is only one way to survive and that is not to engage on any level. It is difficult to walk away, but the only way to stop abuse is to not participate on any level._

* * *

"This one is stupid," Seto blurted immediately. "It doesn't even specify what type of abuse! If you don't engage on any level when being verbally abused, then it might make the abuser escalate to physical abuse? And what if the abuse here is already physical? It's not like the abuser would be willing to just let you go!"

"Not only that, but it would be unwise to drive anywhere in a severely emotional state. You could endanger yourself or others," continued Yami.

"If you don't participate, it's not like the abuse is going to stop. Like Kaiba said, it could just escalate," agreed Duke.

"And it's not the _only _way to survive," added Joey thoughtfully. "_How_ ya react to your abuser depends on _how _your abuser acts. As Bakura said in the beginnin', everyone is different. This doesn't just go for the one bein' abused, but the abuser as well. If ya need to defend yourself—especially physically—do it so that ya can get away. Thinkin' about your survival is important. Okay, we have one more to go."

* * *

_**Step #5 – Seek professional help if you cannot change the situation on your own**_

_Once you do this, the rest will follow. This is the first step in the long process of healing._

* * *

"Another stupid one," Bakura muttered.

"Would ya care to elaborate?" urged Joey.

"You're going to have to seek professional help at some point," barked Bakura. "Trying to handle a situation of abuse without reporting it isn't safe. If you're doing all you can to prevent the abuse, you still need to contact someone. Keep reporting and contacting the police, social services, or whatever."

"Yes. They'll keep records of your reports and if your situation is taken to court, it may go in your favor. Someone else should know about your situation other than you and your abuser. And once out of that situation, seeking professional help, such as counseling, is a very good idea," said Ryou.

"Yeah, they can help you work through the problems you've been faced with and will do what they can to help you both mentally and physically," Duke supplemented.

Joey smiled at the class. "Thanks, ya guys. This went a lot better than I expected. Ya were very insightful and understandin'. I appreciate your feedback. See ya all tomorrow."

The bell rang and the class left with a new view of the world…especially the people in it.

"I think that went pretty well," said Seto, breaking the silence.

The blond nodded. "I have to admit, I expected them to be a little more…blind-sighted about this article, but they showed me. We've really grown up, haven't we?"

Seto pulled his Puppy into his arms. "We have. I thought the students in our class would be really immature about learning Self-Defense, but they've impressed me. We're slowly becoming adults. And I think…those who are already adults forget that."

"I agree with ya on that. We can handle a lot more than what most people think. I mean…sugarcoatin' things will only last so long. We'll be out in the real world eventually, and with what we're currently learnin' in school, is everyone really ready for that?"

"Not all of them," surmised Seto. "But either way, everyone will do the best they can."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Groin Grab**

***WEAPON: Hand for grabbing**

***TARGET: Testicles (not penis)**

***"Grab, twist, and pull"**

***Used in advanced stages of attack; attacker partially/fully disrobed**

***NO SNAP BACK! Use extended yell**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	9. Knee to Groin

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Recovery from Sexual Abuse & Rape**

_The Courage to Heal: A Guide for Women Survivors of Child Sexual Abuse _by Laura Davis and Ellen Bass. Very important guide to recovery from the effects of sexual abuse for survivors, family members and friends; many survivors tell their stories.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Knee to Groin**

Joey groaned as he woke up. He was still tired even though he'd nearly had ten hours of sleep last night. And today was going to be a _long _day. The lecture he had planned for class was going to be a big eye-opener. Statistics tended to have that effect on people.

Sitting up, he poked Seto in the chest repeatedly until his eyes shot open. "No. Still sleepy," the brunet mumbled.

"If we sleep anymore we're gonna be late. Get up!" ordered the blond, ripping the pillow out from beneath Seto's head; his head hit the mattress with a muted thud.

Rising from the bed like Dracula in his coffin, Seto stared blankly at the wall. "I need coffee. _Lots _of coffee."

"Then get up. The coffee isn't gonna make itself," said Joey.

"Yes, it will. It's on a timer."

"But did ya remember to put the water and coffee in it?"

Seto paused. "Shit!"

* * *

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Mokuba yelled racing out of the apartment, Joey and Seto on his heels.

Slamming the door shut behind them, they raced down the hall and—

"Oof!" Joey hit something, and that something sent him hurtling toward the ground. Looking up, he noticed that it was a person he'd run into. "Sorry about that," he said, picking up the stranger's baseball cap and handing it to him as he stood.

"It's no problem. You should be more careful," replied the stranger, smiling at him.

"I'm just in a hurry," the blond explained.

"Puppy, come on!" called Seto, who was standing there impatiently.

"Gotta go! It was nice meetin' ya!"

"It was nice to meet you, too!" the stranger mumbled, completely absorbed in watching the blond leave. "Very nice, indeed."

* * *

_**4th **__**Period – Self-Defense**_

"Mornin'," Joey said quickly to the class as he put the rest of the normal shields in a pile. "We're gonna learn another new move today and then we'll be takin' a look at another article. First off, I'd like to go over how the shields will be held this time."

He picked one up, held the handles, but placed it directly in front of his right leg.

"Today's move will be the Knee to Groin. You'll be workin' in partners again. Those holdin' the shields will hold it like I'm doin' right now, but when your partner executes the move, you're gonna move with them by bringin' your leg back with the shield."

Joey demonstrated by pulling his whole leg backward with the shield still in place.

"Do _not_, I repeat, do _not _keep your leg firmly in place. The Knee to Groin is exactly as it sounds and we don't want to have any accidents. Your weapon will be your knee and your target on your attacker will be their groin. You'll grab onto your attacker's arms or shoulders for leverage and bring your knee up quickly between your attacker's legs. Snap back and repeat the moves as many times as necessary until you're able to get away."

Beckoning Seto over to him, he had the brunet take the shield and he held it like he had. Next, he placed his hands on Seto's shoulders and thrust his knee at the shield. When he did so, the brunet pulled his leg back with the shield and moved with the blond rather than against him.

"I want ya to do the Knee to Groin like this as first so ya get used to the motion. You'll get to go all out with the shields we've been usin' lately to get the full force of it," continued Joey.

After demonstrating the move with Tea a few times, he instructed the students to grab shields and practice the new move.

Yami grabbed a shield and wandered over to Yugi. His lover still hadn't spoken to him, but him not saying anything probably didn't help much either. He'd tried to the day when Joey gave him advice, but he'd chickened out.

"Yugi, would you do the honor of being my partner for class again?" Yami asked hesitantly.

"Okay," replied Yugi after a moment's pause. He'd missed Yami so much. Maybe they could work things out.

"I…I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry," he stated, holding the shield so they could practice. After the first one, he started talking again. "I should have been more considerate to your feelings. And…if you want us to practice Self-Defense at home, then we'll do it."

Yugi smiled and placed his hands on Yami's shoulders again. "I forgive you, Yami."

The former pharaoh smiled back, his grip on the shield loosening. Boy, was that a mistake. Before he knew it, pain shot throughout his entire body and he crumpled to the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, coming to his aid. "Why'd you lower the shield? I was still practicing the new move!"

Covering his crotch with his hands, Yami whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. "You put…your hands…on my shoulders," he wheezed. He felt like he was going to throw up. "I thought…you were going…to kiss me."

"What happened?" Joey inquired, racing over to them.

"I…I accidentally kneed Yami in the groin," Yugi explained apprehensively.

"Go…get him some ice," started the blond. He kneeled next to his pained friend as Yugi took off to get ice. "At least you two made up."

"Shut up!" snapped Yami. "I feel like vomiting…and you'll make an excellent target if I do."

"Unlikely. Yugi's back," ushered Joey. "That was fast."

"Yami's in pain," said Yugi, wrapping the ice packet in paper towels and offering it to his lover. He took it graciously and covered his groin with it, sighing in relief.

"I think that's enough practice for today," muttered Joey and he marched back to the center of the room. But when he saw Seto smirking, he frowned. "What did ya do?"

"I didn't do anything," he replied smugly.

"Ya must have done somethin'."

"Fine. I caught the whole incident on video with my phone," Seto explained victoriously. He couldn't wait to use Yami's little incident against him.

"We need to get ya a _real _hobby," mumbled the blond. "All right, class. That's enough practice for today. I'd like to get started with this new article."

The class placed their shields back into a pile and sat around in a circle on the gym's floor while Joey passed around copies of the article. When he was finished, he began reading it.

* * *

_Published on __RAINN - Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network __(http: / / www. rainn. org)_

_**Who are the Victims?**_

_**Breakdown by Gender and Age**_

_**Women**_

_**1 out of every 6 American women **__has been the victim of an attempted or completed rape in her lifetime (14.8% completed rape; 2.8% attempted rape). (1)_

_**17.7 million American women **__have been victims of attempted or completed rape. (1)_

_**9 of every 10 **__rape victims were female in 2003. (2)_

_While about __**80% of all victims are white, **__minorities are somewhat more likely to be attacked._

_**Lifetime rate of rape /attempted rape for women by race:**__(1)_

_- All women: 17.6%_

_-White women: 17.7%_

_-Black women: 18.8%_

_-Asian Pacific Islander women: 6.8%_

_-American Indian/Alaskan women: 34.1%_

_-Mixed race women: 24.4%_

_**Men**_

_About __**3% of American men**__— or __**1 in 33**__— have experienced an attempted or completed rape in their lifetime. (1)_

_-In 2003, 1 in every ten rape victims were male. (2)_

_-2.78 million men in the U.S. have been victims of sexual assault or rape. (1)_

_**Children**_

_15% of sexual assault and rape victims ar e__**under age 12.**__(3)_

_-29% are age 12-17._

_-44% are under age 18. (3)_

_-80% are under age 30. (3)_

_-12-34 are the highest risk years._

_Girls ages 16-19 are 4 times more likely than the general population to be victims of rape, attempted rape, or sexual assault._

_**7% of girls in grades 5-8 **__and 12% of girls in grades 9-12 said they had been sexually abused. (4)_

_-3% of boys grades 5-8 and 5% of boys in grades 9-12 said they had been sexually abused._

_In 1995, local child protection service agencies identified __**126,000 children **__who were victims of either substantiated or indicated sexual abuse. (5)_

_-Of these, 75% were girls._

_-Nearly 30% of child victims were between the age of 4 and 7._

_**93% of juvenile **__sexual assault victims know their attacker. (6)_

_-34.2% of attackers were family members._

_-58.7% were acquaintances._

_-Only 7% of the perpetrators were strangers to the victim._

_**Effects of Rape**_

_**Victims of sexual assault are:**__(7)_

_**3 times **__more likely to suffer from depression._

_**6 times **__more likely to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder._

_**13 times **__more likely to abuse alcohol._

_**26 times **__more likely to abuse drugs._

_**4 times **__more likely to contemplate suicide._

_**Pregnancies Resulting from Rape**_

_In 2004-2005, 64,080 women were raped. (8) According to medical reports, the incidence of pregnancy for one-time unprotected sexual intercourse is 5%. By applying the pregnancy rate to 64,080 women, RAINN estimates that there were __**3,204 pregnancies **__as a result of rape during that period._

_**This calculation does not account for the following factors which could lower the actual number of pregnancies:**_

_-Rape, as defined by the NCVS, is forced sexual intercourse. Forced sexual intercourse means vaginal, oral, or anal penetration by offender(s). This category includes incidents where the penetration is from a foreign object such as a bottle. Certain types of rape under this definition cannot cause pregnancy._

_-Some victims of rape may be utilizing birth control methods, such as the pill, which will prevent pregnancy._

_-Some rapists may wear condoms in an effort to avoid DNA detection._

_Victims of rape may not be able to become pregnant for medical or age-related reasons._

_**This calculation does not account for the following factors which could raise the actual number of pregnancies:**_

_-Medical estimates of a 5% pregnancy rate are for one-time, unprotected sexual intercourse. Some victimizations may include multiple incidents of intercourse._

_-Because of methodology, NCVS does not measure the victimization of Americans age 12 or younger. Rapes of these young people could results in pregnancies not accounted for in RAINN's estimates._

_**References**_

_**(1) National Institute of Justice & Centers for Disease Control & Prevention.**__**Prevalence, Incidence and Consequences of Violence Against Women Survey.**__**1998.**_

_**(2) U.S. Department of Justice.**__**2003 National Crime Victimization Survey.**__**2003.**_

_**(3) U.S. Department of Justice.**__**2004 National Crime Victimization Survey.**__**2004.**_

_**(4) 1998 Commonwealth Fund Survey of the Health of Adolescent Girls.**__**1998.**_

_**(5) U.S. Department of Health & Human Services, Administration for Children and Families.**__**1995 Child Maltreatment Survey.**__**1995.**_

_**(6) U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics.**__**2000 Sexual Assault of Young Children as Reported to Law Enforcement.**__**2000.**_

_**(7) World Health Organization. 2002.**_

_**(8) U.S. Department of Justice.**__**2005 National Crime Victimization Survey.**__**2005.**_

* * *

Joey let this new information sink in a bit before he continued. "I hope this information has made sexual assault a bit more _real_to ya. These things don't just happen to women. Men, women, and children are all victims. Whether it's sexual abuse or domestic violence, it's all _very_real. But probably one of the biggest problems is that many people, who are assaulted, don't report it."

"Is…there anyone to contact if something like this were to happen?" inquired Tea. She knew this was a question lingering in everyone's mind. Someone had to ask it.

"There is," replied Joey. "I'll give you the number for the National Sexual Assault Hotline. It's 1. 800. 656. HOPE and it's free to use, confidential, and they're there 24/7."

The bell rang right after he said that and the class gradually left, leaving him alone with Seto.

"You definitely know how to impact people, Puppy," commented Seto.

"It definitely seems that way. But…they needed to hear it."

"What's on tomorrow's agenda?"

"Well…another new move and…I'm not sure what topic to discuss yet. I'll probably create my lesson plan tonight."

"Just make sure you save enough time for me," Seto hinted.

"In your dreams."

"Actually, in my dreams, you can be quite—"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

* * *

Joey trudged into the apartment complex…alone. Seto had to go to work and Mokuba was probably waiting for him to get up there and let him in.

Taking the elevator, he finally reached the top. When the doors opened and he stepped out into the hall, he saw Mokuba speaking to the stranger he'd run into just that morning.

"Mokuba?" Joey called, drawing the small boy's attention to him…as well as the stranger's.

"Hi, Joey."

The blond placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and steered him away from the stranger. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name before," Joey stated firmly.

"Oh, the name's Slade."

"And do ya live around here?" inquired the blond.

"No, I just do maintenance ever now and then. When I get the call, I come and fix things up," replied Slade.

Joey completely took in his appearance then. He wore the same baseball cap as he had that morning along with a grey colored jumpsuit with a logo for the company he worked for. His eyes matched his uniform and his dark brown hair looked like it hadn't been washed for a few days.

"It was nice to meet ya, but we have to be goin' now," said Joey as he pushed Mokuba near their apartment.

"Bye," Slade called back with a slight wave.

When Joey finally got Mokuba into the apartment, the small boy found himself being interrogated.

"What did he want? What did ya two talk about? Did he do anythin' to ya?"

"He didn't do anything, Joey. I didn't even tell him my name until you said it. He just started rambling about maintenance," explained Mokuba.

Joey sighed slightly in relief, but Slade still unnerved him a bit. "Mokuba, on weekdays when Seto goes to work, I want ya to wait outside the apartment complex for me, okay? We'll go into the apartment together, all right?"

"Sure, Joey," replied the small boy, unsure as to why Joey was acting this way. "I promise."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Knee to Groin**

***WEAPON: Knee**

***TARGET: Groin**

***Grab onto attacker's arms or shoulders for leverage**

***Bring knee up quickly between attacker's legs**

***SNAP BACK and repeat as many times as necessary**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	10. Front Snap Kick

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Recovery from Sexual Abuse & Rape**

_I Never Told Anyone: Writings by Women Survivors of Child Sexual Abuse _edited by Ellen Bass and Louise Thornton. A reissue of the now-classic anthology (with more than 60,000 copies sold) of deeply moving testimonies by survivors of child sexual abuse-with a new afterword by Ellen Bass, co-author of _The Courage to Heal_.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Front Snap Kick**

"Did Mokuba leave for school already?" Joey asked as he entered the kitchen that morning.

"Yes," replied Seto, sipping his coffee. "He needed to meet with his friends before school to discuss their weekend. Mokuba's sleeping over tonight, so he won't be home after school."

"Oh," replied the blond, fidgeting slightly. He'd been hoping to speak with the small boy again about the guy who'd been hanging around yesterday.

"Is everything all right? You look uneasy," observed the brunet.

"I'm fine. It's just…I got weird vibes from this guy who was hangin' around on our floor yesterday."

"What guy?"

"He works for maintenance and said his name was Slade. I literally ran into him yesterday mornin', and when I came home yesterday, I found him talkin' to Mokuba. I don't feel right about him. He's…a creeper."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen him before?"

"No. Not until yesterday. It didn't even look like he'd been workin' at all."

"What's he look like?"

"Well, he had a grey colored jumpsuit on and a baseball cap. He's well-built from what I could tell, but he looks like he hasn't bathed in days," elaborated his Puppy.

"I'll notify security to keep an eye out for him and I'll send one of my men to roam the halls when you get home. I need to go to work for a bit. Will you be all right with that?"

Joey gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Thanks, Seto."

"No problem, Puppy," replied the brunet, wrapping his arms around him securely. "I'd never let anything happen to you or Mokuba."

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Puppy, I don't mean to sound blunt, but how the hell did you manage to get the school to give you…school supplies? Don't we have a budget crisis?" inquired Seto as he watched Joey unload a box filled with notebooks.

"I told the principal that this was for the overall self-improvement of Domino's students. Plus, the efforts done by the school to boost the self-esteem of their students would eventually be recognized by the public."

"I didn't know you could sweet talk people." The brunet sounded impressed.

"I didn't, either. Class is startin' soon, so go get the shield."

Today's lesson was going to be interesting, especially since Joey was adding homework into the mix, but he'd let the class know that…later. It _was _Friday, after all. If he mentioned that there would be homework _now_, he might incite a riot.

"Happy Friday!" Joey started when the last of the students arrived. "We'll be learnin' a move today called the Front Snap Kick and the shields we used yesterday will be the same ones we use today. However, ya will be holdin' them differently."

Grabbing a shield, he gripped the handle on the top of it and held it off to the side. "Take one hand and hold the top of the shield like I'm doin' and hold it off to the side away from your body. But ya must keep it off the ground. When the Front Snap Kick is used on the shield in this way, it will swing backward. Your partner will therefore not be in harm's way. Does that make sense?"

The class nodded and Joey dropped the shield on the ground and moved over toward Seto, who was holding the shield like he just had.

"For the Front Snap Kick, your weapon will be the ball of your foot, _not _your toes. Your target on your attacker is their knee; the front and side. Ya will kick as if you're tryin' to kick _through _your target and snap back. Repeat this move as many times as necessary until ya can get away. I would like to emphasize, again, that self-defense is being used to incapacitate so that ya can get away and get help."

Joey stood in front of the shield in the ready position used for most of the Self-Defense moves. His right leg was a little further back than his other one. Then he lifted his right leg and thrust it forward into the shield using the ball of his foot to make contact. The shield swung backward and Joey let it rest before he executed the move again.

"The reason you're usin' the ball of your foot instead of your toes is because ya have more power and force in that part of your body. If ya were to use your toes, there is a good chance ya could either injure yourself, not have the desired impact, or both. Just think about it. Your full weight is mostly supported by this part of your body," said Joey, indicating the ball of his foot. "There's a lot of power there. Now, split up and start practicin'. Then we'll have another lecture."

Joey dismissed them to practice. This move seemed to be a lot easier for them to do, mainly because they weren't worried about hurting their partners this time.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what are the notebooks for?" Seto was desperate to know. His Puppy had chosen not to relate that information to him and it was driving him mad.

"You'll find out in a bit. Why are ya so adamant about findin' out, anyway?" Joey asked, teasing him.

The brunet pouted, although, it looked to be nonexistent. But Joey knew it was there.

"We're not going to be writing things down and sharing them with the class, are we?" Seto grumbled.

"No. If anyone wants to share anythin' in this class, it's entirely up to them. I'd never pressure anyone into sharin' anythin' unless they wanted to. Don't worry about the notebooks. You'll find out with the rest of the class."

Seto crossed his arms. He was miffed because he couldn't squeeze this valuable information out of his Puppy.

"All right, class! That's enough!" Joey called out. "If I can have ya put the shields up and take a seat, that would be greatly appreciated."

A few minutes later, the students had seated themselves and anxiously awaited the next part of the lesson. And soon, they found themselves each being handed a notebook and a pen, along with a sheet of…instructions?

"Is this homework?" Bakura questioned, eyeing the materials in distaste.

"Sort of," Joey replied. "Each one of ya has been handed a notebook, a pen, and a set of instructions. It's homework to a degree, but it will not be collected. However, I do expect everyone to keep up with it. Myself included. It's more for _your _benefit than anything else. Let's go over the instructions."

* * *

_**How to Like Yourself & Improve Your Self Esteem**_

_By DreamsInBloom, eHow Member_

_(http: / / www. ehow. com/ how_ 4524803_ like-yourself-improve-self-esteem. html)_

_There are many ways to improve your self esteem, to like yourself better. Just a handful of ways are presented here to help you begin to like yourself more and build your self esteem. Improving your self esteem not only improves your relations with yourself, but can improve your relationships with others._

_**Instructions**_

_**Step 1**_

_Every day (or night) write down at least five things you […] like about yourself and why. You can also write down things other people like about you and why. I suggest doing this for at least a month. But it's certainly kind to yourself and your self esteem to do it even longer._

_**Step 2**_

_Ask yourself what's likable about the things you dislike about yourself. Again, write it down…Writing things down helps things to "stick" with us better._

_For example, if someone dislikes themselves for sometimes doing embarrassing things (as if they were the only one to do so). They may discover that sometimes being embarrassed keeps them humble and down to earth…and is a good opportunity to laugh at themselves (which also relieves stress)._

_**Step 3**_

_Look at those with characteristics you admire, and then look within yourself for those same traits. Don't immediately dismiss that you don't have them. You may have to dig deep to find it, to think of an example. Or you may find it's only a seed, a possibility, at this point…but that if you nurtured it then it could grow. For example, if you admire someone's confidence, even if you aren't confident right now, could you see how it's possible that you could be in the future? The esteem we have for others can be a reflection of what we esteem we want to recognize in ourselves._

_**Step 4**_

_Graciously accept compliments. Most of us are familiar [with] the examples of someone receiving a compliment and the reply, "This old thing?" or other ways of downplaying compliments paid to us. We think doing so is polite and humble. But the truly polite and humble thing to do is replying with a simple, "Thank you." After doing this enough times you'll start to feel better [and] more comfortable accepting compliments. And you'll make the person who complimented you feel good too._

* * *

"I want everyone to follow these steps and keep writin' in these notebooks everyday for the duration of this Self-Defense unit," said Joey after he finished reading the directions the article had provided. "I'll be writin' in one, too. Ya won't have to share these with the class and, again, ya won't be turnin' them in. I hope doin' this will help ya."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Filtering out of the gym, the students took what they had been given, appearing intrigued by the assignment.

"I expect _you _to do this, too, Seto," the blond warned as he watched the brunet stare blankly at the notebook. "Seto?"

"I…want to do this, but…can you help me with it?" The CEO looked…lost.

"Uh, I guess so. What do ya need help with?"

"I don't…I don't think there's anything I really like about myself," Seto answered softly.

Well _that _was something Joey hadn't expected. How had Seto managed to pull off having such high self-esteem if he didn't think there was anything about himself to like?

"Seto, there are many good qualities in ya," stated the blond. "You're strong and carin'. Just look at what you've done for Mokuba…and what you've done for me. If ya want, I can help ya work through this, okay?"

Blue eyes met amber. "Okay."

* * *

Joey sighed in relief as he walked up to the apartment door. Slade was nowhere in sight, so perhaps Seto's little notification had prevented the creeper from lurking around.

Opening the door, he shut and locked it, tossing his keys onto the little table near the door. He went to the bedroom he now officially shared with Seto and let Willow and Bane out. They rushed from the room and scampered down the hall.

"Don't worry. I'll feed ya two in a sec," he chuckled, noticing their empty food bowl.

Making his way to the kitchen, a new voice stopped him.

"It's about time you got home."

The blond froze. Turning his head slightly, he discovered that Slade was standing near the front door. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

Joey quickly took in his situation. He was in a bad spot. The phone was next to Slade, as well as his keys. The rest of the apartments up here were empty, so if he called out, there was a strong chance no one would hear him. But what about that guy Seto was supposed to send up here?

"Oh, and before I forget, there's something else I want to mention. I took the proper precautions so that we wouldn't be disturbed," began Slade, removing his cap and placing it on the table over Joey's keys. "That security guy who'd been roaming the hall is a little…hung up at the moment."

Swallowing hard, Joey walked backward, circling around the other side of the couch in the center of the room. He needed to play his cards right. "What do ya want?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off his intruder.

Slade smirked and slid his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a knife.

_Shit! _Joey thought frantically. From his own personal experience, a knife was a hell of a lot worse to deal with than a gun; it was far easier for him to predict what would happen. But a knife?

"First, I think I'll cut up that pretty face of yours. Then…I'll _take _you with my knife. I like preparing my victims properly before I fuck them."

The blond's eyes widened. He was trapped. His only way out had been blocked. If he tried to hurt Slade in order to get away, it would be very risky. The knife worried him more than anything.

Glancing around, Joey spotted a vase that had been used to decorate the coffee table. Perhaps if he kept Slade talking enough, he'd be able to reach the vase and use it as a distraction.

"How'd ya get in here?" Joey asked suddenly. If he boosted the guy's ego some, maybe he could set his plan into motion.

"I'm glad you asked. All I had to do was say that I'd been called to do some maintenance up here and they let me in. I picked the lock and waited for you to come home. Too bad the boy didn't come with you. I'd have had some _real _fun with him. But you'll do just fine."

"But my boyfriend contacted the front desk!" he blurted, creeping closer to the coffee table. "I gave him your description and they were supposed to keep an eye out for ya."

"Too bad the person he contacted left. Don't you just hate it when people's shifts end? Now, enough small talk. I want to have some fun."

Slade lunged at him the same time Joey grabbed the vase. He stepped to the side, his attacker's knife grazing his arm as he brought the vase down on his head…hard. It broke, shattering into pieces.

But instead of stunning Slade, it only served to piss him off.

"Why you little—" Slade grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, promptly knocking the blond onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

* * *

Seto sighed. He should really go home now. His meeting had been cancelled and he had no other appointments.

Spinning his chair around, he looked out the window, smiling softly when he noticed that Joey was right. His office _was _right across from their apartment. But soon, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock.

Someone else was in their apartment other than Joey. And he just watched as his Puppy was sent flying to the floor.

Whipping out his cell phone, he contacted his security and the police as he bolted from the Kaiba Corp. building.

Shaking off daze, Joey's eyes refocused on his attacker's towering form.

"Fucking bitch!" Slade hissed, coming to him.

Joey raised his leg, brought his knee toward his face and thrust the ball of his foot at Slade's knee as hard as he could. There was a bit of a sickening crunch as his attacker stumbled backward, but he didn't fall. Would _nothing_ take this guy down?

Slade growled as he righted himself, brandishing his knife once more. He moved for Joey again. Placing his injured leg down first, Willow and Bane darted under him, causing him to lose his balance.

And then Slade came crashing down, his head coming in contact with the corner of the coffee table.

* * *

Half of Seto's security had taken the stairs while the other half, himself, and a few cops took the elevator up to the top floor of the apartment complex.

_Please be all right, Puppy_, the brunet prayed.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Seto was the first one out.

"Step aside, Mr. Kaiba," one of the cops said. He went to the apartment door and kicked it open, gun in his hand. "Police!"

When the officer lowered his gun, Seto shoved him out of the way and entered the apartment.

"Get an ambulance. Make that two," said the cop as he entered after Seto.

The brunet immediately rushed to Joey's side.

"He's dead! He's dead!" the blond ranted breathlessly, staring at Slade's still form.

"Don't look at him. Look at me. Look at me, Puppy," Seto directed, trying to pry Joey's gaze from the bloody mess on the floor.

"Mr. Kaiba. We should get him to the ambulance and get him fixed up. But I'd like to ask a few questions first," stated the officer who'd kicked open the door.

EMTs entered the apartment carrying a stretcher. After a few pictures had been taken, they loaded Slade up on it and carried him out.

"What happened, Mr. Wheeler?" inquired the cop.

"He was already in the apartment when I came in. He had a knife. Slade said what he was gonna do…and then he just came at me. I grabbed the vase and hit him in the head as I stepped to the side, but he cut me…my arm. It pissed him off. Then he…he grabbed my arm and punched me in the face," started Joey.

"And then what?"

"I was on the floor. And he came at me again. I kicked him in the knee and it made a crunchin' sound, like it broke or somethin'. But he was still standin'. He came at me again, but then Willow and Bane darted under his feet. Slade tripped and fell…and he hit his head on the coffee table. He wasn't movin'," the blond gasped out.

"Who are Willow and Bane?" asked the officer.

"They're our kittens," answered Seto.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now. Get him to the hospital," he ordered.

Picking up his Puppy, the brunet took him out of the apartment and down to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

Seto sat in the waiting room of the hospital and stared at the wall. It was all he could do.

The cops had told him that Joey wouldn't be charged for the death of Slade. It was accidental and Joey had the right to defend himself, especially since his attacker had a weapon.

What they'd been shocked to discover, however, was that Slade had been someone the cops had been looking for. The MO fit for a serial rapist they'd been hunting down. All the people in the apartment complex and the guy had chosen the one person who could defend himself. What a twist of fate.

"Seto?" Mokuba called, racing over to his brother. "Is Joey okay? What happened?"

"Everything's okay. Someone…broke into the apartment and attacked Joey. His attacker was the guy you met yesterday afternoon. He fell and hit his head in the apartment. He's dead. Joey's been cleared of any charges and they gave me the go-ahead to get the apartment cleaned up."

The small boy gaped at him. "Can…we go see Joey?"

"Seto? Mokuba?"

The blond's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Joey!" Mokuba gasped, throwing himself at the blond. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine. He just cut my arm. No stitches. They just bandaged me up and gave me a Tetanus shot. I can go home," stated Joey softly. He had a strong front, but he looked exhausted.

Seto walked over to them and yanked Joey into his arms. "I shouldn't have left you today. I should have been there—"

"It's over," Joey consoled him. "I'm okay and it's over. Can we go home now?"

"Not yet," said Seto seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I need to do something first."

Without further explanation, the brunet's lips suddenly met his in a searing kiss. Their mouths moved clumsily against each other, but the message was clear.

Seto pulled away first then planted a few more gentle kisses on Joey's lips. "When I saw what happened today, I couldn't…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said, kissing him again.

"But you're here now. And that's all I need," Joey mumbled into his chest.

And then he let his tears finally fall.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Front Snap Kick**

***WEAPON: Ball of foot (NOT toes)**

***TARGET: Knee, front and side**

***Kick "through the target"**

***SNAP BACK and repeat as many times as necessary**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	11. Instep Stomp

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Recovery from Sexual Abuse & Rape**

_Recovering from Rape_. Practical advice on overcoming the trauma of rape, coping with the police, hospitals and the courts; for survivors AND their families, lovers and friends.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Instep Stomp**

"Puppy? I brought you some tea," Seto announced softly as he entered the bedroom. He sighed when Joey didn't respond. The blond had been like this ever since they'd come home from the hospital. It was currently Saturday afternoon and Joey was still lying in bed. Even Willow and Bane had lightly pawed at his face to get him to respond, but he just wouldn't.

Setting the tea down on the nightstand, he sat down on the bed. The blond just turned onto his side, his back facing Seto.

"Talk to me, Pup. I gave you the space I thought you needed, but you haven't left this bed in nearly fifteen hours. And don't get me started on you not eating anything. Talk to me."

Joey shifted his position so that he was now facing Seto, but he was still lying down. The brunet noticed that his Puppy had tear stains on his face and his eyes were puffy and red. "I feel like it's my fault that he's dead, Seto," he started hoarsely. "I keep replayin' what happened in my mind. It's like I…I killed him, Seto. It's like I killed Slade."

Crying again, Seto lay down next to him and pulled the blond into his arms. "It was _not _your fault, Joey. That man tripped when avoiding the kittens and hit his head on the coffee table. You didn't touch him, so how could it be your fault that he died?"

"If I hadn't hurt him, he might not have died. He could have easily avoided Willow and Bane then."

"But if you hadn't defended yourself, what do you think would have happened to you?" Seto inquired firmly. _He _didn't even want to think about _that_. "Slade was a serial rapist, Puppy. If you hadn't tried to stop him, he might still be out there hurting people. What happened to him was a freak accident. I admit that he got what he deserved, but his death was not your fault."

When Joey didn't reply, he continued.

"What would you tell one of your students if they approached you with a situation like this? Would you tell them that it was their fault?"

"No," Joey answered without thinking.

"Then what would you tell them?"

"I…I would have told them that it wasn't their fault. And that they had a right to defend themselves since their life was in danger," the blond replied softly.

"And you would _mean _that, right?" Joey nodded. "Then why are you having such a hard time accepting it?"

"Seto," he began, trying to explain, "knowin' what happened and acceptin' what happened are two totally different things. I know what I did was the right thing to do. It's just hard acceptin' the end result of it. Logically, there should be nothin' to feel guilty about, but that doesn't stop me from feelin' it."

"I can understand that," said Seto after some thought, staring at the amber eyes that seemed to bore holes into his very soul. "I'm not trying to push you or anything. I just want you to be aware that you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," replied the brunet roughly, "because yesterday really scared the shit out of me. I saw you hit the floor and I thought that he'd—"

Joey silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "He didn't, Seto. He didn't."

The brunet's hand trailed upward and took his Puppy's hand in his own. "I know, Pup. But that still doesn't stop me from being scared."

"I never thought I'd ever hear ya say somethin' like that."

"Like what?"

"That you're scared."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because…I don't know. You're _you_?"

Kissing Joey's knuckles, he sighed. "I do get scared, Puppy. And it's when you or Mokuba are in danger. I can't help that. The both of you mean too much to me. Now," started the brunet, clearing his throat; this emotional conversation was making him feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "Will you eat something for me?"

"I will if ya make it," Joey replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm still a bit out of it right now."

"Sure," said Seto, faking a smile; inside he was actually panicking. His Puppy wanted him to make food? By himself?

* * *

"Mokuba!" Seto hissed as he entered the living room.

"I didn't do it!" the small boy stated immediately.

"Didn't do what?"

"Nothing! Did you want something?" he asked quickly, smiling brightly.

The brunet thought he should discover why Mokuba had responded in such a way, but he had more important things on his mind. LIKE COOKING FOR JOEY!

"Yes. I need help."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, looking a lot like his older brother. "With what?"

"Joey wants me to make him something to eat."

"Okay," he replied slowly. "So just make him a sandwich."

Seto made a strange noise in the back of his throat that made him sound like he was whining—or crying—for help.

"Fine. I'll help you," Mokuba grumbled as he got off the couch.

"Oh, and Mokuba?"

"Yes, Seto?"

"Don't dress the kittens up as Duel Monsters anymore," the brunet stated as Willow swatted the Dark Magician hat Bane currently wore. "I don't want you giving Joey any ideas."

"Okay."

* * *

"What the fuck is a dollop?" Seto read the directions once…twice…and he still couldn't figure out how much a dollop was.

Mokuba sighed in exasperation and narrowed his eyes at the befuddled CEO. As soon as they'd stepped into the kitchen, the small boy had to intercede almost immediately. Seto had turned on one of the burners on the stove and left a dishtowel there. Needless to say, if Mokuba hadn't been there, the apartment complex would probably have burned to the ground.

Seto + Cooking = Nuclear Bomb

At least, that was the philosophy the younger Kaiba abided by. So he'd set Seto up with something he couldn't possibly screw up: making hot chocolate in the microwave. After the brunet's third attempt, he'd finally managed to make a decent cup. But now…he was having issues.

"Just plop some whipped cream on top," Mokuba groaned.

"But it's supposed to be a dollop," Seto argued. "I need to know how much that is before I add the whipped cream to it."

Growling, the small boy grabbed the tube of whipped cream, squirted a fair amount on top of the hot chocolate and slammed the tube back on the kitchen counter.

"You—"

"Take it to Joey," Mokuba interrupted as he looked at a shocked Seto.

"But you just—"

"I don't want to hear it. Just give Joey the damn hot chocolate so I can cook in peace! Can you do that? Or do you still want to obsess over what a dollop is?" he snapped, losing all patience.

Seto was taken aback by his little brother's…aggression. Picking up the hot chocolate, he wandered toward the edge of the kitchen, but—not wanting to feel bested—said, "I would have figured out what a dollop was eventually."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna quit playing video games, too."

Frowning, the brunet stormed off to the bedroom. "I brought you some hot chocolate, Puppy."

Joey stretched and sat up on the bed. "Thank ya," he replied, accepting the steaming mug. Taking a sip, he cooed as the warm, sweet liquid coursed through his body. "It's really good, Seto."

"Really?" exclaimed the brunet, looking both relieved and ecstatic.

The blond nodded. "What have ya guys been doin' in there? And were ya arguin' just now with Mokuba?"

"We…don't work well in a kitchen together," Seto explained.

"Actually, Seto and the _kitchen _don't work well together," said Mokuba, entering the bedroom with a tray of food. "At the rate _you're _going, Seto, I won't be surprised if the kitchen puts a restraining order on you."

"Very funny," the brunet mocked. "I made the hot chocolate, didn't I?"

"It took three failures to do so!" protested his brother.

"At least I did it!"

"Guys!" Joey interrupted. "That's enough! It doesn't matter! Whether it took one try or fifteen, I don't care. Whether the food is good or bad, I don't care. What I _do _care about is that both of ya took the time to try…because I know ya were doin' it for me, okay?"

The Kaiba boys nodded, feeling slightly ashamed by their behavior.

"So what did ya guys bring me?" asked Joey, trying to lighten the mood and bring the attention back to their hard work.

"Soup and sandwiches," answered Mokuba.

"It's nothing fancy," continued Seto.

"It is to me," said the blond thoughtfully. "Now, let's eat!"

They gathered on the bed and started digging into the food. A few minutes into the meal and Joey felt a light clawing at his pants leg. Looking down, he gasped. "Who dressed up Bane as the Dark Magician?"

Mokuba and Seto paled.

"Because I think the Red-Eyes Black Dragon would be a better fit for him. And Blue-Eyes for Willow. They'd look pretty cool with dragon wings, don't ya think?"

"I told you this would give Joey ideas," Seto hissed.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

The next day, Joey sequestered himself in the bedroom again, but this time it was so that he could plan out his next lesson. For the past two weeks, he'd been providing his classmates with Self-Defense techniques and a few articles from…out of nowhere. For a teenager, he wasn't doing too bad, but he felt like the class needed more structure…and a better overall plan.

Sure, he'd stick to the outline for the moves he'd be teaching each day; however, his lectures needed a direction. He needed a starting point and an ending point. Furthermore, he needed a main subject for his lectures.

Sighing, he went to work. He'd plan out this week better than the rest. The blond just hoped it would all work out. There was still a lot to learn about actually teaching…but you learned through trial and error, right?

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Mornin', class. I hope all of ya had a nice weekend," Joey started. "I'd like to change things up a bit this week. From now on, we'll have a lecture in the beginnin', a new Self-Defense technique in the middle, and we'll finish up with another lecture. Also, we'll be havin' a theme this week and that theme will be: Abuse."

Murmurs erupted almost immediately.

"I know we've touched on abuse before, but I don't think everyone's really getting' it. And there are some things I haven't really touched on, either. I want to go back a bit and cover these areas in a bit more depth, so we'll start out with an introduction to abuse," he said, passing out another new article.

* * *

_**Introduction to Abuse**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_Abuse occurs when people mistreat or misuse other people, showing no concern for their integrity or innate worth as individuals, and in a manner that degrades their well being. Abusers frequently are interested in controlling their victims. They use abusive behaviors to manipulate their victims into submission or compliance with their will._

_Abusers control and compel their victims in a variety of ways. They may verbally abuse them by calling them names, tell them they are stupid, have no worth or will not amount to anything on their own. They may become physically violent, inflicting pain, bruises, broken bones and other physical wounds (visible and hidden both). They may rape or sexually assault their victims. Alternatively they may neglect dependent victims, disavowing any responsibilities they may have towards those victims, and causing damage through lack of action rather than through a harmful, manipulative action itself._

_Abuse is a commonplace event in modern times, taking on many different forms, including physical, sexual, emotional, and verbal abuse, occurring in many different contexts, including the home (domestic violence, spouse rape, incest), the workplace (sexual harassment), and in institutional (elder abuse, bullying) and religious and community (hate crime) settings. It touches victims across the lifespan from children through elders. Abuse is a serious social and cultural problem affecting everyone whether as a victim of abuse, a perpetrator, a friend or confidant of an abused person looking for ways to be helpful, or simply as someone who is angered by injustice and wants to work for positive change._

_If you are currently being abused, or have been abused in the past, you should know that you do not suffer alone. Right now millions of people around the world struggle to maintain dignity, safety and self-worth in the face of ongoing abuse. Millions more people struggle to recover from wounds they have sustained during past abuse. You should also know that help is available for victims of abuse, although it is not always easy to access. Community abuse resources (such as domestic violence shelters), mental health professionals, law enforcement, and various other organizations, websites and printed resources can provide instruction and assistance for people who need help removing themselves from abusive situations._

_Victims of abuse often find themselves dealing with serious psychological and physical consequences of having been abused. There are various forms of counseling, psychotherapy, medical and self-help resources available for people who have been abused and want assistance and support for managing problems and issues they have developed as a result of being abused Such post-abuse issues are sometimes called 'abuse sequela' by health professionals. While no therapy is capable of erasing the effects of abuse, such resources can provide real and meaningful assistance in helping to minimize the negative effects of abuse […]._

_Some people aren't sure if they are being or have been abused. They may know that they have been harmed, but they may think that they deserved that harm, for instance, or perhaps think instead that some degree of harm is acceptable or reasonable, or just inevitable. Though it is not possible for us to give you a definite answer to any questions you may have about what is abuse and what is not abuse, consider that people who haven't been abused don't tend to spend much time wondering whether they have been abused, while a many people who have been abused (or are being abused) do wonder about it. If you are upset enough to wonder about it, it is likely (although not definite) that you have been abused […]._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_doc. php? type= doc&id= 8474

* * *

"We'll get to the second part after we work on our new Self-Defense move: the Instep Stomp," said Joey after finishing the first part of the article. He directed Seto to hold the shield in front of his leg, yet make sure the shield touched the ground.

"Your weapon is gonna be your heel and your target on your attacker will be the top of your attacker's foot. You'll lift your leg and use all of your body weight to stomp on their foot. _Always _keep your knee bent through the entire technique; ya don't want to straighten your leg completely because your attacker might be able to take advantage of that and it might restrict yourself from doin' anythin' further to escape. When usin' the Instep Stomp, ya can also use your heel to scrape down the front of your attacker's shin and locate their foot that way."

Joey walked over to Seto and brought his leg up. He scraped his heel down the front of the shield and stomped the floor in front of it as hard as he could.

"Remember that story I told ya about that woman with the heels? The one where she penetrated through her attacker's foot?" The class nodded. "Well, this is the move she used. Grab a shield and give it a shot."

Releasing the class to practice, Seto came up behind him. "Are you going to tell your friends what happened on Friday?"

Joey shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to worry them. And if I tell them that…then they'll find out we live together. I regret sayin' this, but our relationship is still very young—newborn young—and I really don't want them buttin' in just yet. Can't we have some time for ourselves just to get to know each other a bit better before draggin' them into it?"

Seto sighed. "If that's what you want."

"It is. At least for right now. I want us to take this relationship seriously and I feel like my friends will be…mockin' or poke fun at us and I don't want that."

"Okay," said the brunet, pulling him in for a quick hug before releasing his hold. "I just want to make sure that you're positive on your decision."

"I am." His Puppy smiled at him endearingly. "I need to bring the class back together now. All right everyone! Have a seat!"

Flinching, Seto covered his ears. The control Joey had over his voice had to be some sort of superpower or something. How could he go from whispering to yelling like that in a matter of seconds?

Joey started passing out another part to the same article. "Next, we're gonna cover definitions of abuse to give ya a better understandin' some of its forms and perceptions."

* * *

_**Abuse Defined**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_In the most general sense, the term 'abuse' describes a particular type of relationship between two things. An abusive relationship is one where one thing mistreats or misuses another thing. The important words in this definition are "mistreat" and "misuse"; they imply that there is a standard that describes how things should be treated and used, and that an abuser has violated that standard._

_For the most part, only human beings are capable of being abusive, because only human beings are capable of understanding how things should be treated in the first place and then violating that standard anyway. Animals in nature, and nature itself may be very violent and destructive at times but in an unconscious, irresponsible sort of way; they cannot act otherwise. Natural violence is not intentional, but all too often, human violence is._

_Various types of abuse are possible, including self-abuse and abuse of others. From a practical and social point of view, abuse that harms other people or animals is worse than self-abuse. If people want to abuse themselves or some inanimate thing they own, they mostly harm themselves. If, however, they choose to abuse a being (a person or animal which can feel pain) in a similar manner, they end up harming that being. This is a very bad thing for several reasons: first because it harms that other being, and second because it violates a 'social contract' based on a common understanding, drawn from various religious, ethical and enlightened government principles and traditions, that hold out the idea that human beings are not things to be owned, but rather beings having innate rights and worth as independent creatures who are all roughly equal […]. Such standards help protect people from arbitrary abuse from people who are more powerful th[a]n they are. If it is okay for a strong person to abuse a relatively weaker one "just because," then it is equally okay for an even stronger person to abuse that abuser. There would be no end to the violence under such a scenario. By insisting on the relative equality and rights of all beings (even for owned animals to some limited extent), no one being has the right to abuse another, and abusive violence is minimized. This 'social contract' is an important part of the basis of civilization itself._

_Abusive actions one person makes towards another are generally intended to control the victim, or to make the victim submit to the power of that abuser. Such actions are abusive, because it is against the notion of equality of human worth to say that one person should be able to control another against the victim's will._

_Keeping these definitions in mind, some actions are easy to identify as abusive, and some are not. For instance, it seems safe enough to say that a spouse should never strike his or her spouse, or put him or her down verbally; such actions are always abusive. It is also easy enough to say that all instances of forced sexual behavior (particularly where children are involved) are abusive, and that neglect of children and dependent elder's well-being is abusive._

_It is harder to define abuse in other circumstances, however. It is a parent's duty to teach their children how to behave properly; to not do so would be neglectful. It is highly controversial whether corporal punishment (striking children) is an acceptable method for disciplining children. It doesn't seem reasonable to say that all instances of corporal punishment are always abusive. Some parents who use corporal punishment may do so for very legitimate reasons and under appropriate circumstances. However, it is equally clear that some parents do cross the line into true abusiveness with their corporal punishment practices. Seeking out the consensus opinion of respected others in the local community and the nation is probably the best means of determining whether an ambiguously abusive action is abusive or not._

_There are individual difference[s] between people in terms of their comfort level with 'abusive' behaviors as well. For example, some couples are very volatile with one another; they may scream and yell at each other and fight constantly. Being subjected to this high-conflict sort of relationship might be an instance of verbal abuse for some more sensitive people. However, if both partners in a high-conflict marriage are adjusted to that high level of conflict and are okay with it, then their fighting may not actually be abusive at all as applied to their individual situation. Similarly, people who willingly and consensually practice sexual bondage in the context of their intimate relationship are not engaging in abusive behavior, until and unless one partner uses it against the will of the other partner. The important take home lesson here is to note that when it is not clear whether a particular behavior is abusive or not, it is best to fall back on whether that behavior feels abusive or not. If it feels abusive, it is likely to be abusive, at least for you, and in any case, you would be justified in escaping from that abuse. However, the same behavior might not be abusive for another person._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8475&cn= 2

* * *

"We'll continue with more of this tomorrow," finished Joey as the bell rang. "Bye!"

"Um, Joey?" Yugi called as he walked up to the blond hurriedly. "The guys and I were wondering if you and Kaiba—Mokuba, too—would like to come over to the Game Shop on Friday for a movie night."

"I'd have to ask Seto and Mokuba about that. Do ya mind if I tell ya tomorrow?"

"Sure." Yugi made to leave, but stopped. "We haven't really hung out the past couple weeks. Everyone misses you…and they'd like to get to know Kaiba better. Especially the Yamis."

Joey's brows knitted. "Why them?"

"They somehow got it into their heads that you're their baby brother or something like that and have an overwhelming need to protect you from…you get the idea, right?"

"Oh, I get it all right. I'll see ya later, Yugi."

"Bye, Joey!" he cried before scampering off.

"We're going to movie night, aren't we?" Seto deadpanned.

"Yep. It might be in your best interest to do so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the Yamis might hunt ya down if we don't show. They can be pretty overprotective."

Suddenly, an idea popped into the brunet's head. Smirking, he—

"Don't even think about givin' them a _reason _to be overprotective."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Instep Stomp**

***WEAPON: Heel**

***TARGET: Top of attacker's foot**

***Lift leg, use all your body weight to stomp on foot**

***ALWAYS keep your knee bent through entire technique**

***Can also use your heel to scrape down front of shin and locate foot**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	12. Defense Against Chokes

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Recovery from Sexual Abuse & Rape**

_Telling: A Memoir of Rape and Recovery_ by Patricia Weaver Francisco. The moving story of one woman's experience of rape and her process of recovery and healing. Deals with the impact on relationships with friends and families.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Defense Against Chokes**

Duke nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone gently take his hand while walking to school with Tristan. When he turned to see who it was who had done such a thing, his jaw dropped.

"Tristan! What're you doing?" he stuttered, trying to pull his hand away.

"I'm sorry," replied the other, releasing Duke's hand. "I was just…never mind."

They stopped walking and stared at each other for a moment before Duke reached out and took Tristan's hand in his own. Letting his thumb graze over the taller boy's knuckles, he smiled when he felt a reassuring squeeze from him.

"It feels…nice," Duke stated softly. "I'm sorry how I reacted before. You kind of scared me."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," replied Tristan. "I should have asked you first or something. Um…don't take this the wrong way or anything, but…I like you and I was wondering if you'd…I don't know…like to go out sometime?"

Using his other hand to play with a strand of his midnight shaded hair, Duke thought for a moment before answering. "I'd…like that, but I don't want to do anything—"

"—physical," Tristan finished for his. At the shorter boy's timid nod, he couldn't help but feel protective over him. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, Duke. You can trust me."

"I kinda think I do already," he replied shyly. "We can still hold hands. I think I'm comfortable with that. Just don't…touch me when I'm not looking. It scares me."

Tristan inwardly cursed the man who'd made him so afraid of physical contact. But Duke needed time, space, never-ending patience, and all the love in the world…and he was willing to give it to him.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Mornin', class. I'd like to continue where we left off yesterday by goin' over types of abuse," began Joey as he passed out another part of the same article. "After this section, we'll learn another technique and finish up with recognizin' abuse."

When they articles were passed out, they continued.

* * *

_**Types of Abuse**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_Becoming aware of the forms that abuse can take helps you to be better prepared to recognize such behavior as abusive. Once you are able to label abuse, you can begin to take steps necessary to stop it from happening or repeating._

_**Verbal Abuse**__ occurs when one person uses words and body language to inappropriately criticize another person. Verbal abuse often involves 'putdowns' and name-calling intended to make the victim feel they are not worthy of love or respect, and that they do not have ability or talent. If the victim speaks up against these statements, they are often told that the criticisms were "just a joke", and that it is their own problem that they do not find the joke funny. They may also be told that no abuse is happening; that it is "all in their head". Verbal abuse is dangerous because it is often not easily recognized as abuse, and therefore it can go on for extended periods, causing severe damage to victim's self-esteem and self-worth. Damaged victims may fail to take advantage of opportunities that would enrich their lives because they come to believe they are not worthy of those opportunities._

_**Psychological Abuse**__ (also known as mental abuse or emotional abuse) occurs when one person controls information available to another person so as to manipulate that person's sense of reality; what is acceptable and what is not acceptable. For example, psychological abuse might occur when a pedophile tells a child victim that she caused the pedophile to abuse her because she is a 'slut' who 'tempted' the pedophile. Psychological abuse often contains strong emotionally manipulative content designed to force the victim to comply with the abuser's wishes. It may be emotional abuse in this sense when it is designed to cause emotional pain to victims or to "mess with their heads" in attempts to gain compliance and counter any resistance. Alternatively, psychological abuse may occur when one victim is forced to watch another be abused in some fashion (verbally, emotionally, physically or sexually). Like verbal abuse, psychological abuse is often not recognized as abuse early on and can result in serious sequela (psychological after effects) later on._

_**Physical Abuse**__ occurs when one person uses physical pain or threat of physical force to intimidate another person. Actual physical abuse may involve simple slaps or pushes, or it may involve a full on physical beating complete with punching, kicking, hair pulling, scratching, and real physical damage sufficient in some cases to require hospitalization. In particularly violent instances, people can die from the injuries they sustain while being physically abused. Physical abuse is abusive whether bruises or physical damage occur or not. Physical abuse may involve the mere threat of physical violence if the victim does not comply with the wishes of the abuser, and still be considered physical abuse._

_**Sexual Abuse**__ of children or adults includes any sort of unwanted sexual contact perpetrated on a victim by an abuser. Molestation, incest, inappropriate touching (with or without intercourse), and partner or date rape are all instances of sexual abuse. Sexual abuse also occurs if one partner has agreed to a certain level of sexual activity and another level is forced upon her (or him) without prior explicit consent being given. Sexual abuse is often coupled with physical abuse (or threat of physical abuse) and emotional abuse. For instance, pedophile child molesters will often threaten harm to their victims or to someone or something their victim cares about in order to compel that victim's silence about the sexual abuse or to convince the victim that he or she "asked for it" in some way. Difficult to detect drugs like Rohypnol (known as "Ruffies" on the street) may be put into the drinks of date rape victims (a form of physical abuse) to make them pliable and easy to rape._

_**Neglect**__ occurs when a person fails to provide for the basic needs of one or more dependent victims he or she is responsible for. Basic needs include adequate and appropriate food, shelter, clothing, hygiene, and love or care. The idea of neglect presupposes that the neglectful person is capable of being responsible in the first place. For example, it is neglect when an employed parent fails to care for their child adequately. It is still neglect when a parent is unable to provide for their child despite their best efforts due to extreme poverty or illness, but the neglect is perhaps mitigated by the circumstances. Neglect can only happen to dependent persons. For this reason, it most typically involves children or dependent elders who are not taken care of properly by their families or caregivers._

_**Hate Crimes**__ are a type of abuse that involve verbal, physical, emotional, or sexual abuse toward an individual or a group of individuals based solely on some characteristic they may share in common with others such as their religious or sexual affiliations or the color of their skin. In the United States hate crime are defined as crimes in which "the defendant's conduct was motivated by hatred, bias, or prejudice, based on the actual or perceived race, color, religion, national origin, ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation or gender identity of another individual or group of individuals" (HR 4797). In 1994, the Violent Crime Control and Law Enforcement Act added disabilities to the above list._

_Hate crimes involve scapegoating; the placing of blame for something that has occurred (or is believed to have occurred; whether or not it really has occurred) on an undeserving individual or group simply because they share characteristics with those alleged to have been involved in the upsetting event. For example, hate crimes against people involved in the Islamic faith rose in the aftermath of the 9/11 terrorist attacks after it was made clear that those terrorists subscribed to a form of the Islamic faith. Other examples are easy to list. Attacks on Jews throughout history have been justified by saying that "the Jews killed Jesus". Racial tensions in America and around the world remain high despite years of efforts attempting to lessen such tensions. Attacks on gay people (Matthew Sheppard) and transgender people (Gwen Araujo) occur with frequency because their sexuality is non-mainstream and thus threatening, and because some clergy preach that such non-mainstream forms of sexuality are abominations, using selected portions of the Bible to justify their particular brands of intolerance._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8476&cn= 2

* * *

"I hope you're gettin' a better understandin' on the varyin' forms of abuse out there," continued Joey solemnly. "It's _very _serious and _very _real."

Rising from the floor and moving toward the center of the gym, he beckoned for everyone to stand.

"We won't be usin' any shields today because we're gonna be talkin' about Defense Against Chokin'. Here, there is no weapon and no target, but ya will try to use any and all techniques ya know and can think of. When someone is tryin' to choke ya, ya need to try not to panic and do whatever act ya need to do _quickly_. If possible, turtle yourself when bein' choked. This means you'll tuck in your chin and pull your shoulders up; ya can do this in the hope that you'll protect your airway so that ya can breathe. And protect your carotid arteries with your hand if bein' choked with a wire or knife."

Joey demonstrated the _turtle_ so that everyone would get the idea.

"It is very important that ya ensure ya can breathe before tryin' to use any of the techniques ya know. If enough pressure is placed on your neck to compress your internal carotid artery, ya can pass out after a certain amount of time. And in some cases, people will strangulate someone until death. This is why it is so important to ensure that ya can breathe; it's gives ya a chance to fight back."

When the blond put it like that, it made them realize just how fragile the human body was. It kind of shook them up a bit.

Noticing the somber mood, Joey moved onto the next part of the lesson. "If you'll turn over the articles I passed out earlier, you'll find the next segment on recognizin' abuse. Let's go over that now."

* * *

_**Recognizing Abuse**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_Abuse is not the easiest thing in the world to recognize, even if it is happening to you directly. Not everyone who is being abused understands that what they are experiencing is abuse. Some may recognize that something isn't right about how they are treated, but they may be afraid to speak up and name it as abuse for fear of retribution from their abuser. The following list describes various interactions that people might have that are examples of abuse. If one or more of these things is happening to you, there is very good chance that you are being abused._

_-Being physically, sexually, or emotionally hurt and/or violated by your partner on a regular basis._

_-Being called hurtful names and/or being put down by partner on a regular basis._

_-Being controlled by partner. For instance, if your partner tells you that you are not allowed to have friends, leave the house without his permission, or tells you that you are not allowed to pursue your own goals growth, such as attending school or finding work._

_-Becoming more withdrawn so that you do not spend much time with others who may clue in to the fact that abuse is happening to you._

_-Finding yourself making excuses for partner's bad and harmful behavior (perhaps so that you won't have to accept the fact that abuse is happening)._

_-Recognizing that your relationship has a pattern or cycle in which something abusive occurs, you tell partner that you will not tolerate the abuse anymore, but then forgiving your partner when he or she apologizes._

_-Blaming yourself for bad things your partner has done to you. For example, telling yourself that you are really difficult to live with so you deserve to be hit._

_-Feeling trapped in your own home and being fearful when you know partner is coming home._

_If you are a third party to a potentially abusive situation (suspected child abuse, domestic abuse or elder abuse), it may be difficult to know if abuse is happening in any direct manner. You might need to rely on circumstantial evidence to identify the abuse. The following list suggests things to look for that could be indicative of abuse._

_-There are physical signs of injury, such as bruises, sores, burns, cuts, or black eyes. Such injuries may be hidden (e.g., behind sunglasses or with clothing)_

_-The victim makes implausible excuses for injuries or absences ("I fell down the stairs")._

_-The victim displays personality changes (angry, depressed, moody, defensive, etc.)_

_-The victim becomes withdrawn, or suddenly fearful._

_-The victim becomes depressed, or more irritable or agitated than normal._

_-The victim has difficulty sleeping at night, or may display excessive tiredness (can be a symptom of depression)_

_-The victim's appetite changes for better or worse. Weight loss or gain may occur (can be a symptom of depression)._

_-The victim's self-esteem lowers._

_-The victim is distracted and has difficulty concentrating._

_-The victim neglects hygiene (becomes smelly, goes unwashed; may be an attempt to ward off a sexual predator if a child, or as a consequence of depression)._

_-Changes are noted in the victim's personal appearance or in the appearance of his or her home or living environment._

_-The victim complains of pain in the genital region (more common in children)._

_-For older children and adults, the victim 'acts out', becoming sexually promiscuous, and/or using drugs._

_-Elders may display confusion_

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8479&cn= 2

* * *

The bell rang.

"Thanks for listenin', ya guys," Joey called out as the class left for lunch.

"Puppy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I…"

The blond raised an eyebrow when Seto started acting…fidgety. "Just spit it out already. Did ya not like my lesson or somethin'? Was it too borin'? Graphic?"

"No! There wasn't anything wrong with your lesson," the brunet explained quickly. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was just…doing a lot of thinking this morning and realized that I…I hadn't properly asked you out on a date yet."

When Joey just stood there, Seto panicked.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Answer what? Ya didn't ask me yet," Joey responded, mischief glinting in his eyes.

The brunet's nostrils flared as he huffed at being teased. "Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. It _is_ a school night," the blond taunted.

"Puppy," Seto growled in warning.

"Okay, okay! We'll go out tomorrow night. Happy?" he laughed, hugging the gruff CEO.

Grunting in compliance, he embraced the blond embarrassedly.

"So…where are ya takin' me?"

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Defense Against Chokes**

***ANY AND ALL TECHNIQUES YOU KNOW AND CAN THINK OF**

***DON'T PANIC: DO ACT QUICKLY**

***If possible, TURTLE: tuck in chin and pull shoulders up**

***Protect your carotid arteries with hand if choked with wire or knife**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	13. Smothering

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Recovery from Sexual Abuse & Rape**

_Trauma and Recovery: The Aftermath of Violence, from Domestic Abuse to Political Terror _by Judith Herman. Herman links the public traumas of society to those of domestic life in this provocative work of psychiatric theory.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Smothering**

"Yugi?" Yami started while the two of them walked to school. "Do you think I'm…not romantic?"

The smaller boy's eyes widened dramatically. Where had _this _come from? "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Yami."

"Well, I've been thinking—and I kind of watched a lot of romance movies while we weren't speaking to each other—and I realized that I don't treat you as you should be," the former pharaoh confessed.

"Um, how do you think I should be treated?"

Yami fidgeted and remained silent.

"Do you have any idea where to even _begin _with being romantic?" asked Yugi, trying to get _something_ out of his lover.

The former pharaoh nodded slightly, but still didn't do anything.

"What is it?" Yugi finally exclaimed, losing all patience.

Suddenly, Yami's hand shot out and he took the smaller boy's hand in his. Linking their finger together, Yami sensitively rubbed his thumb across Yugi's knuckles before continuing on their way to school.

Yugi looked down at their intertwined hands curiously. His Yami had _never _done something like this before! And it was nice. Smiling to himself, he took comfort in the fact that his lover was trying. That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"I still don't like this idea," Seto mumbled as the students started filing in. "Your friends are going to think I'm being abusive or something."

"Seto, for the last time, this is gonna be part of our lesson. They need a visual example and I can't do it by myself," argued Joey.

The brunet gazed at the pillow he held in his hands. "Can't you at least make Tea do it or something?"

Ignoring him, the blond turned to the class. "We have a really full day today, so let's get started. We're gonna have lecture on the effects of abuse, followed by a lesson in Smotherin', and a follow-up on post-abuse vulnerabilities."

Joey passed out the next segment of the article.

* * *

_**Effects of Abuse**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_Being abused does not necessarily cause psychological or medical illness to occur. However, being abused does make it much more likely that one or more psychological or medical illnesses will occur. Victimized people commonly develop emotional or psychological problems secondary to their abuse, including anxiety disorders and various forms of depression. They may develop substance abuse disorders. If abuse has been very severe, the victim may be traumatized, and may develop a posttraumatic stress injury such as posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD), or acute stress disorder. If abuse has occurred from a very early age and has been substantial, a personality disorder may occur (such as borderline, narcissistic, or histrionic personality disorders or in some cases, a severe dissociative disorder such as dissociative identity disorder (commonly known as multiple personality disorder). Sexual disorders may be present. Sex may be experienced as particularly undesirable, or physically or emotionally painful. Alternatively, sexual promiscuity may be observed with the increased risk of sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancy that such behavior carries. Severe abuse can even lead the victim to contemplate suicide or carry out suicidal impulses. Abuse can result in poor self-esteem, which can lead to a lack of close and trusting relationships or to body image issues (particularly for sexual abuse victims), which in turn can result in eating disorders, which can be seen as victims' attempts at self-control in one small part of life when they otherwise feels completely out of control and vulnerable._

_It is important to note that abuse alone is not sufficient to create psychological disorders. Abuse can be a very strong factor contributing to their development, however. Developing a psychological disorder, such as depression, does not mean that you were necessarily abused, and being abused does not mean you will develop depression. Abuse is a sufficient cause for depression; however, there are many other reasons why someone might become depressed._

_**Post Trauma Responding**_

_Though it is an oversimplified and perhaps even overreaching suggestion to make, it maybe easiest to think of the cluster of problems that are typically observed in the wake of abuse as all various forms of a sort of post trauma condition, where the trauma experienced is abuse. Post trauma conditions such as PTSD occur in the aftermath of a significant trauma (where trauma is defined as exposure to some event that involves the threat or reality of death (either one's own or another's)). Not all abuse situations get this scary, but many are disturbing enough in one fashion or another to make a lasting impact on a person's mind. When post trauma illnesses occur they are characterized by the presence of three classes of symptoms. First, the post trauma victims typically experience vivid, unwanted and highly intrusive memories of their traumatic events. Intrusive recollections may occur during waking hours or during sleep (often in the form of vivid and repetitive nightmares re-enacting the trauma). Second, post trauma victims make efforts to avoid exposing themselves to anything that might remind them of their trauma. Third, post trauma victims become very anxious and jumpy after their trauma. As should be clear from thoughtful contemplation of these symptoms, PTSD can be a very debilitating condition._

_Post trauma victim's attempts at avoidance of trauma-related things can push them towards impulsive actions that less frantic people would avoid. PTSD victims commonly abuse drugs, for instance, and this drug use is thought to begin as a means of coping with trauma. Similarly, depression and sexual acting out can be thought of as attempts to cope […]. Depression functions to blunt emotional responding, and promiscuity to give into it wholly ("if I'm damaged goods I might as well act like it"). Similarly, multiple personality disorder and the other abuse-related personality disorders represent wide-scale alterations of victim's personalities that help them shield themselves from emotional pain._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8480&cn= 2

* * *

Joey then stood, ready to begin with his next Self-Defense lesson. "We're gonna talk about Smotherin' now, especially when pillows are bein' used. I'd like to mention that if you're bein' smothered by a pillow, try not to panic. Ya _can _breathe through almost all pillows. You'll want to open your mouth as wide as possible and focus on forcin' air in and out."

The blond moved to the center of the gym and lay on the floor. Seto immediately walked over to him, knelt on the floor, and pressed the pillow he'd been holding the whole time over Joey's face. A few seconds later, he pulled it away.

"If possible," the blond continued, "tuck your head to the side and create a space by your shoulder. This will give ya a space to breathe. And don't forget to _flail with a purpose_ to locate targets or pretend to pass out. It might just give ya the opportunity to use eye gouges, knee to the groin, palm strikes, or whatever area happens to be open on your attacker."

Seto pressed the pillow to Joey's face again and he demonstrated the second portion of his lesson. Finished, both rose from the floor.

"Ya will not be practicin' this in class. Smotherin' was a demonstrational lesson only to give ya an idea of what ya can do. Now, let's move onto post-abuse vulnerabilities. It's on the other side of your handouts."

* * *

_**Post-Abuse Vulnerabilities**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_**Abuse as "Normal"**_

_People abused as children often grow up thinking that abuse is normal behavior that everyone experiences and "par for the course." This warped perspective makes abuse victims vulnerable to perpetuating the cycle of abuse as they grow older. Those previously abused people who get involved in romantic relationships as adults may find themselves attracted to people who will abuse them. They may even believe that the abusive behaviors their partner periodically acts out are proof of passion and love. Alternatively, abuse victims may have internalized the ethic of abuse and may think that it is a normal and appropriate way to deal with others. Parents who were abused as children may find it easy to rationalize abusing their own children. "Spare the rod and spoil the child" is the common refrain here. In effect, being abused as a child tends to set people up to either continue to be abused as adults or to become abusive people themselves and carry on the cycle of violence with new partners and children._

_**Sub-Clinical Abuse Sequela**_

_While some abuse victims develop diagnosable mental health or medical disorders, the majority of abuse survivors will end up with less severe outcomes that might be best described as sub-clinical (e.g., not sufficient to meet criteria for a disorder) post-abuse issues. These issues may include:_

_-Difficulty developing or sustaining healthy, long-term intimate relationships_

_-Sexual dysfunction or discomfort with sexual intimacy_

_-Low self-esteem_

_-A tendency towards self-blame._

_-Difficulty expressing anger appropriately; a tendency to have a bad temper_

_-A tendency to put everyone else's needs before your own_

_-Anxious, panicked, or depressed feelings_

_-Suicidal thoughts_

_-Disordered eating habits_

_-Problems with alcohol and/or illicit drugs_

_-Promiscuity_

_-Troubling memories about past abuse_

_-Moments of dissociation (where you mentally "space out" for a while)_

_-Difficulty trusting others_

_-Chronic pain in specific parts of your body_

_-Self-inflicted harm, such as cutting or burning yourself_

_-Involvement in a relationship as an adult with someone who abuses you_

_-Abusing your own children_

_Though such issues may not qualify for a formal diagnosis, they are still troubling and can make life quite miserable. It is very much worth working with a trained mental health therapist or other counselor to help resolve such issues._

_**Repressed Memories**_

_A word or two about abuse memories is in order. Many people who remember past abuse are remembering actual events. It is possible to have amnesia for such memories for long periods of time and then to later recall them when you are an adult. However, (and this is a big however), it is also possible to completely manufacture 'false' memories of past abuse that never really happened. False memories of abuse can feel just as real as real memories of abuse. If you accuse someone of abusing you, however, on the basis of a false memory, you might end up doing very real damage to that someone. Innocent lives have been ruined in this manner. False memories can be created through strong suggestion while under hypnosis, so as a general rule, memories of abuse which have been 'recovered' after hypnosis should be somewhat suspect. A good rule to follow here is to not go searching for memories of experiences that you are not sure about. It is better and wiser to simply seek treatment for whatever problems are troubling you than to strain to remember specific details of abuse you may have experienced._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8481&cn= 2

* * *

The school bell ringing, the students filed out once more.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" inquired Joey as he took Seto's hand.

"We haven't been received by your friends yet," the brunet grumbled.

"Well, if ya really feel that way, how about we have lunch by ourselves? Then we can talk about this date you're takin' me on tonight," he replied, leading him out of the gym and into the open courtyard.

"I'll be at work until six, so we'll leave home at seven for our date," Seto started softly. "And dress a bit more…um…"

"Formal?"

The brunet nodded. "Slacks, dress shirt, dress shoes."

"Takin' me out of my comfort zone, huh? Oh, well. I don't mind getting' dolled up for ya," he said with a sly wink that made Seto blush. "So, are we goin' out to dinner?"

"Yes. I want to take you somewhere extravagant and fancy. I've always wanted to see you in that sort of setting."

Joey chuckled. "Ya have, huh? That makes two of us."

* * *

Mokuba nearly had a heart attack when a shampoo bottle came hurling out of the bathroom accompanied by Joey's hysterical screams. Apparently, the blond didn't like being bothered when he was trying to get ready for a date. And the fact that he had to make himself look really nice and formal for that was sending his dear friend over the deep end.

"Do you need any help, Joey?" Mokuba asked timidly, keeping well out of the blond's firing range.

"I…hate…my…HAIR!" he screamed.

The small boy thanked whatever gods might be up there that Seto wasn't home yet. If he had been, his brother would have probably cancelled the date altogether.

"What are you trying to do?" Mokuba inquired hesitantly. Steeling himself for the worst, he ventured closer to the bathroom and gaped. "You look—"

"—horrible! I know!" whined Joey, getting ready to muss up his hair.

"No! Leave it! It looks good!" the small boy interrupted, stopping him.

"It does?" The blond looked back in the mirror. To be honest, he didn't know if it looked good or not because he was only used to seeing it a certain way. Currently, his hair was brushed and tamed and styled, showing off the layers of his blond locks; in other words, it was no longer a tangled mess.

"Seto's gonna go nuts when he sees you. What are you wearing?"

Joey stepped out of the bathroom and showed him the clothes he had picked out. He'd chosen a black pair of dress slacks, matching dress shoes, and a crimson red silk dress shirt.

"Will this work?" The blond fiddled with his hands. "I've never been to a fancy restaurant before and Seto said to dress formal. This was the best I could come up with."

"I couldn't have picked better myself. Get dressed, put on a little cologne, and I'll try to prevent Seto from seeing you until you're all ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Pleased, Mokuba left the room and went out into the living room. It was already 6:30. What could be taking Seto so long?

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and a flushed looking Seto entered. He was already dressed and ready to go and he—

"You got him a bouquet?" Mokuba blurted.

The brunet nearly dropped the roses he held in his hands, stunned by his brother's sudden observation. He straightened himself out, freeing his dark slacks from imaginary wrinkles as he smoothed out his dark blue silk dress shirt.

"Is there something wrong with giving him roses? Are you not supposed to do that on a first date?" Seto was starting to sound as frantic as Joey had when he'd had a meltdown over his hair.

"No, there's nothing wrong with roses," his younger brother replied. "I'm just surprised you got them."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know. I've never seen you act this way around anyone before. You really _do _like him, don't you?"

Seto's mouth quirked up into an odd smile. "It just might be a bit more than that."

Before Mokuba could comment any further, Joey stepped into the room, a bright blush on his face.

"Hi," the blond said meekly, staring up at Seto.

"Hi," echoed the brunet, who was in the same state.

"You guys are acting like you've never met before. Geez, being in love sure is weird. Have fun, you two!" Mokuba called out as he left to go to his room.

They stared after him blankly—or was it shock—and just…watched him go.

"Um…these are for you," Seto stammered, thrusting the bouquet under Joey's nose.

"Roses. But why are they purple? Aren't they usually supposed to be red?"

"Red roses symbolize love. These ones are lavender. They represent enchantment and…love at first sight," the brunet answered, a very light blush staining his cheeks.

That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. Leaning upward, he kissed Seto on the cheek before placing the roses in a vase and setting them on the dining table.

"Let's go," said Joey, taking the other's hand.

* * *

"This place is amazin'," the blond exhaled, gawking while he and Seto were seated in a private booth near the back of the dining area. They sat across from each other, the brunet smirking at his Puppy's awe.

"Try checking out the menu." Seto's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Joey laughed sheepishly. Picking up the menu, he was grateful that is was in English and not French or something like.

"Pick a starter and an entrée. We can order dessert later," directed the brunet.

A few minutes later the waiter arrived, notepad in hand. "Have we decided on anything, gentlemen?"

"Yes. We'll start out with the Wild Mushroom Ravioli and the Lobster Spring Roll as our starters," began Seto for them. "And for the entrées, we'll have the Roasted Lemon Rosemary Chicken and the Herb Seared Salmon."

"All right. I'll have your starters for you shortly," said the waiter as he left.

"Puppy, have you ever _had _lobster before?"

"No," Joey answered simply.

"Then why did you want it?"

"Just to try it."

"You didn't pick it because you thought it was a fancy food and were obliged to order it, did you?" questioned the brunet, eyebrow raised. Joey shook his head. Seto was about to say more, but the arrival of the waiter interrupted him. That was fast.

The brunet received his Wild Mushroom Ravioli which had been prepared in brown butter, rosemary, parmesan, and a balsamic glaze. On the other hand, his Puppy's Lobster Spring Roll came with Asian coleslaw, and a sweet chili and acacia honey glaze.

He watched as Joey cut off a piece of his spring roll, dipped it in the glaze, and placed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"This is really good," started the blond. Before Seto knew what was happening, he found a forkful of Lobster Spring Roll in his face. "Try it."

Moving to take the fork, Joey swatted his hand away. "You want to feed it to me, don't you?" the brunet grumbled. But who could resist those puppy-eyes? Opening his mouth, he let the blond feed him.

"Do me."

"What?" Seto inhaled, blushing. Then he realized what his Puppy actually meant. Why had his mind thought that? Slicing the ravioli in half, he proceeded to feed Joey, who now had an interesting look on his face.

"Ya thought I meant somethin' else," the blond smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the CEO deadpanned, but his face said otherwise. It was now a bright red.

Joey decided that teasing him a bit more would be a lot of fun. Slipping off his shoe underneath the table, he slowly ran his foot up Seto's leg, drawing it back down after it had reached mid-thigh.

Startled by the sudden action, the brunet jerked, launching the other half of the ravioli across the restaurant.

"What're ya so jumpy for, Seto?" chuckled the blond, slipping his shoe back on.

He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. What could he say? Sure, he actually kind of _liked _what his Puppy had done, but they were in public!

"Don't do that," Seto hissed.

"Don't do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I? Maybe ya should tell me what it is then. _Remind _me," Joey replied as if issuing a challenge.

Well, two could play at this game. Seto removed his own shoe, running his foot up the leg in front of him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, but I do believe you are rubbing my leg," announced their waiter.

The brunet looked down, noticing that it wasn't his Puppy's leg he'd been stroking, but their waiter's! Snatching his foot away, he turned all shades of red.

Joey just burst out laughing. What a wonderful evening this had turned out to be.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Smothering**

***DON'T panic; remember you CAN breathe through almost all pillows**

***Open mouth as wide as possible, focus on forcing air in and out**

***If possible, tuck your head to the side, create a space by shoulder**

***"Flail with purpose" to locate targets, pretend to pass out**

***Use eye gouges, knee to groin, palm strikes, whatever is open**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	14. Side Kick

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Understanding Rapists / Serial Killers**

_The Stranger Beside Me _by Ann Rule. Chilling story by a respected true crime writer who was a friends and co-worker of Ted Bundy's; highlights the inability to "know" what an attacker will look like.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Side Kick**

"Marik?" started Malik while they headed for school.

"Yes, my light?"

"What would you do if I wasn't here anymore?"

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" asked Marik while playing with the rubber band in his hands.

"No! I mean…what would you do if I…died?" he clarified, halting in his steps.

Marik froze, the rubber band slipping from his fingers as his heart slammed into his chest. "Died? You're not dying, are you?"

"I'm not dying. I've just been…thinking a lot lately. Joey's opened my eyes a bit to the world since he's been teaching us. And building a stronger relationship keeps popping into my mind."

"What does that have to do with you dying?" Marik inquired anxiously.

"Because sometimes I wonder if you'd actually miss me if I were to die. I don't know…if you really love me," Malik replied, tears stinging his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss you if you died," started Marik slowly. "At least…I wouldn't miss you for long." When Malik turned to run, Marik caught him. "Aren't you even going to ask me why?"

"Why should I?"

"I wouldn't miss you for very long," he whispered in his ear, "because my heart would die if you left this earth. I know I don't say this enough—maybe I haven't said it at all—but I love you, Malik. Without you, my life means nothing. I…am nothing. _You _are the reason I live. I _love _you."

It was then Malik noticed the anguish and hurt in Marik's eyes. He saw that he told the truth. His lover actually feared losing him.

Gently bringing his hands up to his face, he kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't worry, Marik. I'm not going anywhere," he sighed. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Seto, do ya have to go to work this afternoon?" Joey asked quietly. He'd been concerned about the brunet ever since the incident during dinner yesterday.

Although the situation _had _been quite funny, Seto had taken it especially hard. The rest of the meal had been continued in silence and after they'd gotten home, the brunet had plopped himself on the couch with his laptop and wouldn't say a word to _anyone_. He hadn't said a word all morning; he just ran on autopilot or something.

Seto stared at Joey for a minute before responding…with a shake of his head.

"Good, because I want to make up for yesterday. After class, we're ditchin' and goin' home. Then we'll talk," replied the blond.

The brunet just nodded in compliance.

Frowning, Joey turned to the class. "We have a lot to get through today, so let me break it down. We'll start with a lecture on if ya or your children are currently experiencin' abuse and if ya have been assaulted or raped, then we'll move onto our lesson on Side Kicks, and finish up with another lecture which is on if you are a third party to abuse."

He passed out the next part of the article.

* * *

_**If You or Your Children Are Currently Experiencing Abuse...**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_It may seem like you are alone in your pain and that there is nowhere to turn for help. To combat the abusive situation in your life, you must learn how to develop an effective plan for escaping abuse and getting help to put yourself into a better situation._

_Many people feel helpless, overwhelmed, and vulnerable when they are in an abusive situation. You are likely to feel emotionally tied to the abuser and ambivalence about leaving. While ambivalent feelings are understandable, you must realize that abuse is not healthy or safe, and that it will continue indefinitely unless you find the courage to get out._

_The first thing to do is to determine whether your situation is life threatening or if you have the luxury of time to plan a careful exit. If your situation is life threatening, just pack a bag and leave immediately. Do whatever you have to do to remove yourself from the situation._

_If you have the luxury of time, spend some time developing a careful and realistic plan that details how you will get away from your abusive situation and into a better situation. Generating a realistic plan helps you to have a better chance of actually escaping abuse and getting to a better place._

_-Learn what abuse is and isn't, and what your legal rights are with regard to abuse. Contacting a lawyer is a good idea if you can afford that. If you can't afford that, contacting a domestic violence shelter worker or social worker familiar with domestic violence and abuse is also helpful. These sources may be able to point you to a legal advocate who can help to support, defend, and protect you, and any children who are involved._

_-Locate and contact domestic violence shelters in your area. The people who staff such shelters are familiar with helping abuse victims and will be able to advise you how to best go about getting to safety. They may also be able to offer temporary shelter for you and your children if you need to escape quickly._

_-If children are involved, consider getting your state's Child Protective Services involved by making an abuse report. A CPS caseworker may be able to get your children to safety. The downside to this approach is that your children may need to be removed from your custody in order to get them to safety (if you are ambivalent about leaving the abusive situation yourself)._

_-Call the police whenever abuse is threatened or seems likely. There are several reasons for doing this:_

_*The police can help keep you safe. If they come while abuse is happening they will be able to defuse the situation._

_*The police will document that abuse is happening._

_*The police can help you get a restraining order. A restraining order is a legal document that prohibits an abusive person from getting near you or your living arrangements. You can also ask the local court that handles domestic violence cases for a restraining order, but it is easiest to ask for police assistance with this process._

_-Get yourself or your children a medical exam to document any injuries resulting from abuse and to receive treatment for those injuries._

_-Seek out counseling services with a therapist who specializes in areas of abuse to help you deal with your conflicted feelings about leaving and to help you find community resources and to help you generate your plan to leave. Seek out supportive group therapy to talk with those who have been in your situation and understand what you are feeling. Domestic violence shelters often sponsor support groups._

_-Make a step-by-step plan that details how you will care for yourself when you leave the abusive situation. A social worker or domestic violence shelter staffer may be able to help you problem solve these issues. The most important questions to answer are where will you live and how will you support yourself?_

_*Can someone put you up temporarily? Can you get an apartment on your own?_

_*Plan a way to achieve financial independence if this is a problem for you, such as finding employment or receiving temporary financial aid from others. Financial dependence can seem like a huge obstacle to getting away from an abusive situation, but there are resources out there to help you. Don't allow a lack of money to stop you from being safe and healthy._

_-When your plan is defined and you've worked out the details of how you will manage, put that plan into action. Separate yourself from your abusive partner._

_For children who are currently being abused, the main goal is to remove the child from the abuser. The following is a list of possible solutions:_

_-Get the child away from the abuser, even if this involves sending the child to live somewhere else (e.g., with other family members or friends)._

_-Get abuse to stop by making police reports or anonymous reports to your state's Child Protective Services department. Please know that reports may need to be made repetitively (many times in a row) before any action gets taken._

_-Get the child a medical exam to ensure that child is being treated for any physical injuries and so that abuse is documented._

_-Get the child into counseling with a therapist who specializes in working with abused children._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8486&cn= 2

* * *

_**Abuse - If You Have Been Assaulted or Raped...**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_-Don't do anything to clean yourself or your environment until you and your environment have been examined by the police and you have been examined by a doctor! You'll destroy evidence if you do any cleaning or rearranging._

_-Call the police first thing and report your assault. Get them to document what has happened to you. You can also report the assault later on, if you aren't comfortable doing so first thing. It is best to do it sooner rather than later, if you can manage, however._

_-Go to the hospital as soon as you possibly can and tell them you have been assaulted. If you have been raped, ask them to do a rape examination. If you think you may have been drugged (e.g., with Rohypnol), ask them to test your urine. Don't bathe, brush your teeth or do anything to change your condition no matter how bad you look. The idea is that the doctors will be able to document the damage you've sustained, and collect any evidence that may be present (such as semen/cum or hair) that could be used against your attacker in a court of law. Doctors will also be able to treat you for any injuries you may have sustained, and counsel you regarding the possibilities of pregnancy and/or sexually transmitted disease._

_-As soon as possible, document what has happened to you in your own words._

_-Get to a safe place and stay there. If you can't get to a safe place, try to make where you are safer by asking someone safe to come and stay with you for a while._

_-Know that it wasn't your fault that you were assaulted._

_-Understand that you can expect to be shaken up for weeks or months after the assault. It takes time to heal from rape and assault. Allow yourself the time you will need to heal. Also know that it's never too late to call. Many assault victims don't realize that they would benefit from help until long after the assault has occurred._

_-Rape and assault can be psychologically traumatizing, and posttraumatic stress disorder is a possibility. If you find that you are not recovering from the rape or assault, seek professional mental health care for PTSD._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 84870&cn= 2

* * *

"Now, I'd like to move onto a new Self-Defense technique called the Side Kick," started Joey. "Your weapon will be the side of your foot and heel and your weapon on your attacker are their knees. This move allows you to kick when your attacker is further away. Your kick should extend out toward your target while you upper body leans _away_."

Seto held the shield like they'd practiced for the Front Snap Kick. The blond then kicked the shield a few times to demonstrate.

"Okay. Get with your partners and practice for a bit, then we'll move onto the next lecture."

Dismissing them, Joey wandered over to Seto, who'd dropped the shield on the ground.

"Can ya please talk to me?" the blond begged. "Say somethin'. Ya can even call me a Mutt; just…say _somethin' _to me." Silence. "If this is about yesterday, I'm sorry I laughed. I thought it was funny at the time. I didn't know it would hurt your feelin's. I just really need ya to say somethin'. I can't handle the silent treatment…at all."

Noticing that Joey was becoming frantic—like on the verge of a panic attack frantic—Seto sighed. "We'll talk later, Puppy."

Four words! The brunet had said _four words _to him! Finally! He seriously thought he was going to break down and cry in front of everyone if Seto hadn't said something soon.

Feeling better now that the CEO had spoken, Joey turned back to the class. "That's enough! Let's move onto the last part of the lecture."

* * *

_**If You Are a Third Party to Abuse...**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_If you witness abuse or are aware of someone who has been abused, you may not be sure what you should or shouldn't do to help. The following list describes things you can do to help._

_-You can report the abuse to appropriate government organizations._

_*If you are a mandated abuse reporter because of your professional role with respect to the abuse victim, you have no choice but to report the abuse to the appropriate state agency. It is your professional and ethical responsibility to do so and if you do not, you may be held liable._

_*If you are not a mandated reporter, you can still choose to do so by contacting the police or the relevant government agency._

_-Encourage the victim to seek help (e.g., from the police, a lawyer, the courts, an abuse shelter, etc.)_

_-You can listen to the victim and be a shoulder for them to vent upon. Talk with them and help them understand the nature of what abuse is and that it is happening to them. They may be in denial and not realize that what they're experiencing is not safe or normal or necessary. Having someone to talk to or assist in locating resources can be a huge comfort, especially when the person listens and does not judge the situation._

_-You can offer support and assistance in helping the victim to make a plan for exiting the abuse. Give them numbers for local resources like domestic violence shelters. Help them to learn how to file a restraining order with the local court._

_-Resist the urge to pass angry judgment, as this may turn the victim away from confiding in you. However, do feel free to label abuse as abuse, and to encourage the victim to seek out help._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8488&cn= 2

* * *

With the bell signaling the end to another class, the students broke for lunch, leaving Seto and Joey alone in the gym.

"Let's go home," announced the blond, taking the brunet's hand in his.

Half an hour later, they reached their apartment, with Joey dragging Seto inside. As soon as they entered, the blond dragged the taller of them down the hall and into the bedroom they shared. He pushed Seto down onto the bed, making him lie flat on his back.

"What're you—"

"Just shut up," interrupted the blond as he proceeded to remove the other's shoes. When the brunet's feet were finally free, he began massaging them.

"Puppy, stop," directed Seto as he sat up on the bed and pulling his legs toward himself. "What are you doing?"

Joey looked confused. "Makin' ya feel better?" He phrased the thought as a question—which was unusual—since he was unsure if he'd done anything wrong.

"You know what would make me feel better?" His Puppy shook his head. "If you were to sit next to me."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" the blond questioned uneasily.

Seto frowned. "Mad at you? I was never mad at you, Puppy. Mad at myself, maybe, but not at you."

"But ya wouldn't say anything' to me…or Mokuba. I thought my laughin' yesterday with the whole waiter thing made ya angry with me. Ya were just so quiet. I didn't know what ya were gonna do."

"Come here," said Seto, pulling the blond into his arms. "I was mad at myself. Sometimes I try so hard to be normal and do normal things that…if I make a mistake or do it wrong—which I _definitely _did yesterday—I get furious with myself. I just kept thinking about what I'd done and criticized myself to no end. I hadn't intended to make you feel like I was angry with _you_."

"Okay. But I'm still sorry I laughed. I didn't know that ya took things so…hard. Ya just accepted my challenge and then it sort of…backfired. Seto, if you're embarrassed or mad at yourself about somethin', don't beat yourself up about it. Talk to me and we'll work through it together."

"That might take some getting used to," muttered Seto as he stroked his Puppy's face. "Did you think I was going to do something to you?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. My dad would get really quiet when he was mad…and that was the worst because it meant I was in for one hell of a beatin'."

"I would _never _lay a hand on you like that, Puppy," interceded the brunet. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean the feelin' that somethin' might happen will just go away. That reaction has been ingrained in me."

"Then it looks like both of us have something to work on," Seto replied, kissing Joey tenderly on the lips. "And we'll do it together."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Side Kick**

***WEAPON: Side of foot and heel**

***TARGET: Knees**

***Allows you to kick when attacker is further away**

***Kick extends out toward target while upper body leans AWAY**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	15. Ground Defense

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Understanding Rapists / Serial Killers**

_Whoever Fights Monsters: My Twenty Years Tracking Serial Killers for the FBI _by Robert Ressler and Tom Shactman. Reviews details of many of the more famous serial killers, provides insight into the art of "profiling" developed by FBI agents.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Ground Defense**

"Is something wrong, Bakura?" asked Ryou when his lover stopped walking. They were still a few blocks away from school, so if they didn't hurry, they'd be late.

The former thief grabbed Ryou by the wrist and pulled him up against his chest. Bringing a hand up to his startled lover's face, he rubbed his thumb across Ryou's lips, a strange look in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Ryou…you know that?" Bakura found himself being gaped at. "I mean it. You're like…an angel. You're the light to my darkness."

"Bakura, you're not planning on doing anything dangerous, are you?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting so…different?"

"It's Blondie's fault."

Ryou held back a groan. "What's Joey's fault?"

"I've been doing that…journal thing he told us to do. And everything I wrote about myself was…stuff that you'd said about me. It was then I realized that I don't say anything about you. I don't tell you how beautiful you are, how I enjoy cuddling with you when we go to bed even though I say otherwise, or that I…love you," Bakura said finally.

"Oh, Bakura," Ryou sighed. "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said."

The former thief actually blushed when he felt his lover go all mushy on him. Trying to save _some _dignity, he straightened himself out and put his usual face back on. "Well, don't get used to it. I don't want this kind of stuff getting to your head." In saying that, they continued to walk to school together.

Ryou just smiled. He really _did _have a thoughtful lover, even if he _was_being quite rash right now. But at least he knew he loved him. And besides, Bakura was completely oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands. Could today get any better?

* * *

_**4th**__**Period – Self-Defense**_

Joey fought to keep his eyes open. He'd pulled an all-nighter after his talk with Seto by trying to get everything he needed ready for today. Having gone through _so_many websites last night, it was hard keeping things in focus.

"Mornin', class!" greeted the blond, trying to sound chipper. "Today we'll start out with a lecture on after the abuse has ended, have a lesson on Ground Defense, and we'll finish up with me givin' ya a list of abuse reportin' resources."

Passing out the last handout, they began.

* * *

_**After the Abuse Has Ended**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_Getting out of the abusive situation is the first step toward healing and moving on in your life, but unfortunately your work doesn't end there. Once you are physically safe and secure, it is a good idea that you seek professional help for any abuse-related difficulties you may develop. For example, you may have difficulty coping with abuse memories themselves. You may also benefit from assistance in coping with problems that develop because you were abused, such as substance abuse problems, sexual or intimacy issues, anger issues, eating disorders, etc. Such problems may occur during your abuse period (as a means of coping with the abuse itself), or after the abuse period is over (as a means of coping with the abuse memories)._

_It is important to keep in mind that each individual will have a different response to abuse. Each person experiences abuse differently, and is able to cope with abuse in different ways depending on their circumstances. While one person may suffer greater consequences as a result of abuse than another, there should be no shame involved in how little or much impact is suffered. There is a lot of luck involved when people who have been abused are able to resiliently recover from abuse with few scars. It doesn't happen often, and much of the circumstances that make it possible to accomplish are not directly in the control of those fortunate few. People have little control over whether they are abused, and little control over how that abuse impacts them. What people do have control over is their choice to seek help, and to make the commitments necessary to help themselves recover. It is by this last yardstick (how much people choose to actively work at helping themselves recover rather than passively accepting that they are 'ruined') only that it may appropriate to judge abused people._

_It is important to not blame yourself for having been abused, no matter what the circumstances of your abuse may have been. People tend to blame themselves for 'allowing' abuse to have happened to themselves. They may say things to themselves like, "He hit me because I was stupid and I deserved it", or, "I was a bad child and deserved what I got", or , "I'm ugly (or a slut), that's why he ignored me (or molested me)". Just because you say things like this to yourself doesn't make them true. Abuse is abuse – it occurs when someone mistreats another person, ignoring their own wishes and dignity. You did not ask to be abused, and you probably had few ways to avoid it happening throughout most of the period the abuse occurred (if not all of it). Blaming the victim is common, but it doesn't make it a right or accurate thing to do. You are not to blame for having been abused._

_Nobody deserves to be physically, sexually, or emotionally abused – whether as an adult or as a child. Abusive people are unable or unwilling to control their worst appetites. They are psychologically ill and or medically ill. Abusers cause the problem of abuse – they perpetrate abuse on those people around them. Abused people are not responsible for causing abuse, unless and until they become abusers themselves._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8490&cn= 2

* * *

"We'll move onto Ground Defense now," started Joey. "The safest ground position for ya to be in is havin' your feet/legs between ya and your attacker. Keep one foot higher than the other for kickin' and the other foot low to protect your groin area. Your legs should be kept slightly angled apart to allow ya to see your attacker.

The blond laid down on the practice mat, his neck and shoulder area slightly raised, with one foot near the ground covering his groin area while the other was raised as if he were to start kicking.

"Be ready to pivot—which means turn—in either direction if your attacker moves around ya. To pivot, drop your lower foot in the direction that you want to move and pull yourself around while continuin' to kick with your higher foot. Keep your head up and hands at your sides, ready to strike like when you're in your standin' ready position."

Joey demonstrated pivoting a few times before he started kicking with his raised foot. "Your goal is to strike your attackers knees if they're close enough. Use the same part of your foot that ya use for the other kickin' techniques you've learned."

Getting up off the floor, he continued. "Get into partner and practice pivotin' and kickin' in your Ground Defense position. Your partner will also use and hold the shields as we've done for the other kicks; this is to give you an idea of _where_ to kick from the ground."

Dismissing them, Joey leaned up against the wall, his eyes feeling droopy.

"Hey, Puppy?"

"Yeah?" the blond mumbled sleepily.

"You did remember that tonight is movie night with your friends, right?"

Joey's eyes snapped open. He'd completely forgotten about that! Letting out a small whimper, he covered his face in his hands. "All I've been thinkin' about is going back to bed when we get home. I forgot about movie night!"

"How about we do this? Just tell your friends you're not feeling quite up to it, but that Mokuba can still attend. Then I can stay home and take care of my exhausted Puppy," stated Seto.

"They're gonna be mad if I bail on them."

"They have no right to be mad at you when you're busting your ass trying to give them the proper information and instruction in this class. Tell them you don't feel well. That always works."

"Fine," Joey groaned. "I'll do it. All right, class! It's time I gave ya some abuse reportin' resources." And then he passed out another sheet of information.

* * *

_**Abuse Reporting Resources**_

_Kathryn Patricelli, MA Updated: Dec 15th 2005_

_**Sexual Assault:**__1-800-656-HOPE.  
Call the National Sexual Assault Hotline for free, confidential counseling, 24 hours a day_

_**Elder Abuse:**__1-800-677-1116  
Call the National Eldercare locator service to locate the appropriate agency within your state to report elder abuse_

_**Child Abuse:**_

_Each state designates specific agencies to receive and investigate reports of suspected child abuse and neglect. Typically, this responsibility is carried out by child protective services (CPS) within a Department of Social Services, Department of Human Resources, or Division of Family and Children Services. In some States, police departments may also receive reports of child abuse or neglect. For more information or assistance with reporting, please call Childhelp USA ®, 800-4-A-CHILD (800-422-4453), or your local CPS agency._

_In most cases, the toll-free numbers listed below are only accessible from within the State listed. If calling from out-of-State, use the local (toll) number listed or call Childhelp USA® for assistance. Also listed below are links to State websites, which can provide additional information._

_**Alabama**__  
Local (toll): (334) 242-9500  
Website: http: / / www. dhr. state. al. us/ ?pageid=304_

_**Alaska**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 478-4444  
Website: http: / / www. hss. state. ak. us/ ocs/_

_**Arizona**__  
Toll-Free: (888) SOS-CHILD (888-767-2445)  
Website: https: / / www. azdes. gov/_

_**Arkansas**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 482-5964  
Website: http: / / www. state. ar. us/ dhs/ chilnfam /child_protective__

_**California**__  
Local (toll): (916) 445-2771  
Website: http: / / www. dss. cahwnet. gov/ cdssweb/_

_**Colorado**__  
Website: N/A  
Contact local agency or Childhelp USA (toll-free, 1-800-422-4453; TDD, 1-800-222-4453) for assistance._

_**Connecticut**__  
TDD: (800) 624-5518  
Toll-Free: (800) 842-2288  
Website: http: / / www. ct. gov/ dcf/ site/_

_**Delaware**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 292-9582  
Local (toll): (302) 577-6550  
Website: http: / / kids. delaware. gov/_

_**District of Columbia**__  
Toll-Free: (877) 671-SAFE (877-671-7233)  
Local (toll): (202) 671-7233  
Website: N/A_

_**Florida**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 96-ABUSE (800-962-2873)  
Website: http: / / www. dcf. state. fl. us/_

_**Georgia**__  
Website: http: / / dfcs. dhr. georgia. gov/ portal/ site  
Contact local agency or Childhelp USA (toll-free, 1-800-422-4453; TDD, 1-800-222-4453) for assistance._

_**Hawaii**__  
Website:_ _http: / / www. state. hi. us / dhs/  
Contact local agency or Childhelp USA (toll-free, 1-800-422-4453; TDD, 1-800-222-4453) for assistance._

_**Idaho**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 926-2588  
Website: N/A_

_**Illinois**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 252-2873  
Local (toll): (217) 785-4020  
Website: http: / / www. state. il. us/ dcfs/ child/_

_**Indiana**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 800-5556  
Website: http: / / www. in. gov/ dcs/_

_**Iowa**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 362-2178  
Local (toll): (515) 281-3240  
Website: N/A_

_**Kansas**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 922-5330  
Local (toll): (785) 296-0044  
Website: http: / / www. srs. ks. gov/ Pages/_

_**Kentucky**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 752-6200  
Local (toll): (502) 595-4550  
Website: N/A_

_**Louisiana**__  
Local (toll): (225) 342-6832  
Website: N/A_

_**Maine**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 452-1999  
Local (toll): (207) 287-2983  
Website: http: / / www. maine. gov/ dhhs/ ocfs/_

_**Maryland**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 332-6347  
Website: http: / / www. dhr. state. md. us/ cps/_

_**Massachusetts**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 792-5200  
Local (toll): (617) 232-4882  
Website: N/A_

_**Michigan**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 942-4357  
Local (toll): (517) 373-3572  
Website: http: / / www. michigan. gov/ dhs/ 0,1607,7-124-5452_7119-21208-,_

_**Minnesota**__  
Local (toll): (651) 291-0211  
Website: http: / / www. dhs. state. mn. us/ main/ idcplg?IdcService=GET_DYNAMIC_CONVERSION&RevisionSelectionMethod=LatestReleased&dDocName=id_020995_

_**Mississippi**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 222-8000  
Local (toll): (601) 359-4991  
Website: http: / / www. mdhs. state. ms. us/ fcs__

_**Missouri**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 392-3738  
Local (toll): (573) 751-3448  
Website:__http: / / www. dss. mo. gov_

_**Montana**__  
Toll-Free: (866) 820-KIDS (866-820-5437)  
Local (toll): (406) 444-5900  
Website: http: / / www. dphhs. mt. gov/_

_**Nebraska**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 652-1999  
Local (toll): (402) 595-1324  
Website: http: / / www. hhs. state. ne. us/ cha/_

_**Nevada**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 992-5757  
Local (toll): (775) 684-4400  
Website: N/A_

_**New Hampshire**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 894-5533  
Local (toll): (603) 271-6556  
Website: http: / / www. dhhs. state. nh. us/ DHHS/ BCP/_

_**New Jersey**__  
TTY: (800) 835-5510  
Toll-Free: (877) NJ ABUSE - (877) 652-2873  
Website: http: / / www. state. nj. us/ dcf/ divisions/ dyfs/_

_**New Mexico**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 797-3260  
Local (toll): (505) 841-6100  
Website: http: / / www. cyfd. org/_

_**New York**__  
TDD: (800) 369-2437  
Toll-Free: (800) 342-3720  
Local (toll): (518) 474-8740  
Website: http: / / www. ocfs. state. ny. us/ main/ cps/_

_**North Carolina**__  
Website: http: / / www. dhhs. state. nc. us/ dss/__  
Contact local agency or Childhelp USA (toll-free, 1-800-422-4453; TDD, 1-800-222-4453) for assistance._

_**North Dakota**__  
Local (toll): (701) 328-2316  
Website: http: / / www. nd. gov/ dhs/ services/ childfamily/ cps/_

_**Ohio**__  
Website: http: / / jfs. ohio. gov/ ocf/  
Contact local agency or Childhelp USA (toll-free, 1-800-422-4453; TDD, 1-800-222-4453) for assistance._

_**Oklahoma**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 522-3511  
Website: http: / / www. okdhs. org/_

_**Oregon**__  
TDD: (503) 378-5414  
Toll-Free: (800) 854-3508; Ext. 2402  
Local (toll): (503) 378-6704  
Website: N/A_

_**Pennsylvania**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 932-0313  
Local (toll): (717) 783-8744  
Website: http: / / www. dpw. state. pa. us/_

_**Rhode Island**__  
Toll-Free: (800) RI-CHILD (800-742-4453)  
Website: http: / / www. dcyf. ri. gov/_

_**South Carolina**__  
Local (toll): (803) 898-7318  
Website: https: / / dss. sc. gov/_

_**South Dakota**__  
Local (toll): (605) 773-3227  
Website: http: / / dss. sd. gov/_

_**Tennessee**__  
Toll-Free: (877) 237-0004  
Website: http: / / state. tn. us/ youth/_

_**Texas**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 252-5400  
After hours: (512) 832-2020  
Local (toll): (512) 834-3784  
Website: http: / / www. dfps. state. tx. us/_

_**Utah**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 678-9399  
Website: http: / / www. hsdcfs. utah. gov/_

_**Vermont**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 649-5285  
After hours: (802) 863-7533  
Website: http: / / dcf. vermont. gov/_

_**Virginia**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 552-7096  
Local (toll): (804) 786-8536  
Website: http: / / www. dss. state. va. us/_

_**Washington**__  
Toll-Free: (866) END-HARM (866-363-4276)  
Website: http: / / www. dshs. wa. gov/ ca/ safety/_

_**West Virginia**__  
Toll-Free: (800) 352-6513  
Website: http: / / www. wvdhhr. org/_

_**Wisconsin**__  
Local (toll): (608) 266-3036  
Website: N/A_

_**Wyoming**__  
Website: N/A  
Contact local agency or Childhelp USA (toll-free, 1-800-422-4453; TDD, 1-800-222-4453) for assistance._

**Source: **http: / / www. mental help. net/ poc/ view_? type= doc&id= 8491&cn= 2

* * *

Joey breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the students _take _the abuse reporting resources with them instead of tossing them off to the side when class ended. All his hard work had paid off. He could go to sleep at last.

"Are you ready for movie night, Joey?" Yugi asked, popping up out of virtually nowhere.

"I'm afraid Joey and I are unable to attend," Seto answered, intercepting the question. "He's not feeling too well, so I thought I'd take him home to get some rest. But Mokuba will still be able to go."

"Okay," replied the small boy. "I hope you feel better, Joey! And have a nice weekend!"

"That actually worked?" exclaimed the blond after his friend left.

"What did you expect? He's naturally soft-hearted and kind; he'd never do anything to jeopardize your health."

Joey smiled sleepily and latched himself onto Seto, nuzzling his chest. "I'm gonna take that nap now."

The brunet chuckled lightly…that is, until he felt his Puppy go limp. He'd been _serious_? Losing his footing, Seto slipped and collapsed onto the floor, Joey landing on top of him, still sound asleep.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Ground Defense**

***Safest ground position is feet/legs between you and attacker**

***Keep one foot high for kicking, on foot low to protect your groin**

***Legs are slightly angled apart to allow you to see attacker**

***Be ready to PIVOT in either direction if attacker moves around you**

***To pivot, drop lower foot in the direction that you want to move and pull yourself around while continuing to kick with high foot; keep your head up and hands at your sides ready to strike**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	16. Kicks on the Ground

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Verbal Self-Defense / Assertiveness**

_The Assertive Woman _by Stanlee Phelps and Nancy Austin. Revised and updated for the "new millennium," covers many areas that are of concern for women.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Kicks on the Ground**

It was Saturday. Joey was at work. Mokuba was with Joey at work. Seto was home alone while Mokuba was with Joey at work. Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. The brunet did have _some _company, even if they _were _in the form of cats, or rather, kittens.

But no matter how much Seto looked at his current situation, he couldn't help how his mind automatically drifted to thoughts of himself as a fat, old man living with tons of cats.

Trying to distract himself from such disturbing thoughts, his blue eyes drifted to the clock. His Puppy would probably be home in about fifteen minutes and Mokuba would be at a friend's, which meant that he'd finally have some more alone time with the blond.

He continued rubbing Willow's belly—she'd been on his lap the whole time while Bane lay curled up next to him—allowing himself to relax and melt further into the couch, the grey kitten's purring making him feel content. But then, a sudden urge to use the bathroom overwhelmed him.

Seto stopped rubbing Willow's belly and made to move her off his lap. Her eyes popped open, claws extended, and she growled at him. The brunet stared down at her in shock. Since when did cats fucking growl?

Reverting back to his previous position—since he was the slightest bit intimidated by her—he tried to relax once more, but nature called. He needed to distract himself. Joey would be home soon and then he'd be able to free himself from Willow's clutches.

Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV. There was a commercial advertising a water hose.

_Click. _

Another commercial; this one showing a faucet with the Brita water filter.

_Click! _

An ad for a water park? Seriously?

_CLICK!_

The brunet turned off the TV, feeling even more uncomfortable since he'd seen all those images of running water. He fidgeted. Running water meant relief. Now, he was twitching. He really had to go to the bathroom!

Glancing at the clock, he realized only _two _minutes had gone by since he'd last looked. He wasn't going to make it! Flinging Willow off his lap with all his might, he bolted for the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned, a pleasant look on his face. But he stopped abruptly when he saw Willow staring him down from the end of the hall. She growled again.

Bane took that to mean "run and hide," so he hid himself under the couch, peeking beneath the upholstery to watch. If he could speak, he probably would have said, "Run for your fucking life! She's going to kill you!" Alas, Seto could not speak cat.

"Nice kitty," the brunet said, speaking softly to the pissed off cat. Willow stepped closer to him. "Look, we'll just sit back down on the couch and I'll give you your belly-rubby, okay?"

The grey kitten looked as if she were about to concede to his request, but then…was she _smirking_ at him? Seto didn't know what to do! This fucking kitten was evil! Pure evil!

The brunet's eyes focused on Willow's extended claws. "I'm sorry I flung you off my lap! We can work something out! Can't we?"

But it was too late. Willow had already made up her mind.

Seto's screams could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex.

* * *

Joey smiled when he reached the apartment door. He couldn't wait to tell Seto he was home. Just the thought of even saying 'I'm home' to someone filled him with such warmth. It was nice to have someone to come home to.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and dropped his keys on the small table next to him. "Seto, I'm home!" he called. He'd never get enough of that. "Seto?" he called again when he received no response. The blond walked into the living room and grinned when he saw the brunet sitting on the couch, his back to him. Moving around the edge of the couch, he made to hug him, but gasped instead by what he saw.

Seto's face and arms were covered in scratches. Cat scratches, to be more precise. His clothes were even in shreds. There was a glazed looked in the brunet's eyes and he was scratching Willow's stomach as if he were on autopilot.

Joey grabbed the grey kitten and placed her on the floor. "Bad kitty!" he scolded. Willow even had the audacity to look ashamed. Turning back to Seto, the blond knelt in front of him. "What did she do to ya?" he asked, but the brunet didn't respond. His hand was still moving as if he were continuing to scratch Willow's belly.

Thinking quickly, the blond did the only thing that he figured would snap Seto out of it. Gently cupping the brunet's face in his hands, he leaned in until their lips met. Stroking the unscratched portions of his face, Joey kissed him tenderly.

Seto sighed, melting into the kiss as he responded with vigor. He wanted to take it a step further, but his Puppy pulled away.

"Are ya all right?" Joey asked, his voice laced with concern.

This only served to confuse the brunet. First, they'd been kissing and then Joey asked if he was all right? Something didn't add up, so it was best to ask what the hell was going on. "Huh?"

"You're a mess! What pissed Willow off so much that she decided to use ya as a scratchin' post?"

Oh. _Now _he remembered. The demon cat from hell had attacked him.

"Before you came home, I was sitting on the couch with Willow in my lap," Seto recounted as if describing some past trauma. "I had to use the bathroom, so I went to take her off my lap…but she growled at me. I stopped and turned on the TV instead since you'd be home soon. But then there was all this water stuff on and it made me have to go even more! I turned the TV off, but I just couldn't take it. I flung Willow off my lap and ran for the bathroom. By the time I came back out, she decided to attack me!"

Joey stroked his face sympathetically. "Let's get ya cleaned up. I'll put some salve on the scratches for ya," he offered lovingly.

The brunet nodded mutely and allowed his Puppy to lead him to the bedroom. Sitting him on the bed, Joey directed him to take off his clothes.

"What?" Seto gasped, astounded that such a request had been made of him.

"Your clothes have been shredded to pieces and I wanna see if she scratched ya anywhere else," retorted the blond as he ventured into the bathroom.

Looking down at himself, the brunet realized Joey had been right. Willow _had _used him as a scratching post. He was actually quite surprised that his clothes had remained on, they were so tattered. Discarding his shirt, Seto made to remove his pants but stopped when Joey reappeared with some things in his hand.

"Take your pants off and stand up," ordered the blond as if he were speaking to a child.

Seto held his breath as he stood, unbuckled his belt, and let his pants drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, he was suddenly under the close inspection of his Puppy.

"I don't see anythin' here," he said thoughtfully, venturing off to the dresser where he pulled out a pair of pants. "But there are some scratches on your chest."

Catching the pants that were tossed toward him, the CEO hurriedly put them back on, amazed that he'd been able to stay calm and collected under the watchful gaze of the blond. Not even a blush made its way onto his face.

Suddenly, Seto found himself being pushed back down into a sitting position on the bed, his Puppy sitting directly in front of him with a small, wet towel in his hands.

"I'm gonna clean your cuts a bit and then put the salve on, okay?"

"Okay," the brunet replied. He watched in wonder as Joey gently dabbed each scratch; he was trying so hard not to hurt him.

After he'd finished adding the salve to his arms, the blond moved onto his chest, touching him with featherlike fingers as he rubbed the salve on his scratches. Seto tensed every now and then as he tried pushing away the effects his Puppy's ministrations produced.

When the blond finally moved onto his face, Seto let out a sigh of relief. He was glad his body hadn't betrayed him, because he really didn't want to scare his Puppy away with something he was only just learning how to control.

"All done," Joey announced, cleaning his fingers with the towel. "Just sit back and relax and I'll go make us some lunch."

Seto's arms reached out to stop him before he could leave, pulling his startled Puppy near his bare chest. "Why is it that you always end up taking care of me? I should be the one looking after you."

"I don't mind, Seto. Really," the blond insisted, blushing slightly due to their close proximity.

"Well, I do. Come here," he said, pulling Joey even closer so that he was now semi-straddling the brunet's lap.

"What're ya doing?" his Puppy asked nervously.

"I just want to hold you," Seto reassured him. "I'm not going to do anything else, okay?"

Joey nodded—albeit a tad shakily—and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes before the brunet leaned toward him, their lips brushing faintly before they kissed.

Seto opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue lap at the blond's bottom lip. They hadn't done anything passed kissing on the lips yet, so he was going out on a limb here. When his Puppy didn't jerk away, he ran his tongue across Joey's teeth, begging for entrance. Gasping, Seto took advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue inside the blond's hot mouth, but as quickly as he had done so, he pulled away.

His Puppy opened his eyes, staring at him in confusion until the blond saw the question in Seto's eyes; he wanted to know if it was okay to continue.

Leaving his mouth parted some, Joey kissed him again, this time allowing Seto to take complete advantage of him. He groaned into the kiss as the brunet's tongue eagerly roamed his mouth, mapping out every inch as if committing it to memory. The longer they kissed, the bolder Joey grew. Soon, his tongue met Seto's in a fierce battle, which the brunet rapidly won.

After a few minutes of this new way of kissing, they broke apart, panting from the effort. Resting their foreheads together, Joey began nuzzling his face with Seto's. The two of them couldn't be happier.

"Fall in love with me," the brunet said suddenly, his eyes pleading. "Fall deeply in love with me…as I have with you."

"I can't fall in love with ya, Seto," the blond replied as he saw hurt reflecting on the other's face, "because I've already fallen in love with ya. I don't know when, I don't know why, and I don't know how. All I know is that…I love ya."

Seto released the breath he'd been holding and cupped Joey's face in his hands. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he scolded. "You nearly made my heart break when you said that."

Joey giggled and snuggled closer to the brunet. "Aren't ya gonna to say it?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

Bane watched as everyone left for school the following Monday, leaving him alone with Willow. But this time, the blond had forgotten to lock them in the bedroom. However, it wasn't like his kitten counterpart was up to causing any mischief.

After Saturday's incident, the grey kitten had opted to seclude herself from everyone. She hadn't even wanted to come out to receive her favored belly-rubby. And this just tore at Bane's heart. He was awfully fond of her.

Deciding that he would cheer her up, the black kitten wandered the hallway in search of Willow. As he peeked into the bedroom, he found her nestled amongst the pillows on the bed. Taking this as the right opportunity to impress her, Bane jumped onto the bed, landing neatly in front of the grey kitten.

Swashing his tail back and forth, he purred delightedly as he sniffed her nose. Willow just ignored him. Next, he did all sorts of acrobat-like tricks to get her attention, but that didn't work either. Bane paused, thinking when something caught his eye. Springing back down onto the floor, he picked up a toy mouse, jumped back onto the bed, and offered it to Willow. Again, the grey kitten did nothing.

Disheartened, he lay down in front of her just in case she ever wanted his company, but he wasn't sure if she ever would. Willow was the strong, quiet, independent type and she always knew what she wanted. And right now, Bane didn't think it was him.

So he just stayed there, watching her in silence. The black kitten would just have to give her time…and space. This love couldn't be one-sided forever, could it?

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Mornin', class. I hope all of ya had a great weekend," started Joey as he addressed the class in a cheerful manner. "Today, I'd like to start out with some information on Self-Defense Verbal Skills and although it refers mostly to women, I believe the information to be vital to everyone. Then we'll move onto the next technique, Kicks on the Ground, and finish up with a lecture on assertiveness techniques."

Again, like last week, the blond started passing out more information.

* * *

_**Women's Self-Defense Verbal Skills- Develop an Assertive Attitude**_

_Posted on February 5, 2008  
Shihan Michael Pace_

_Sometimes women can be too nice to people they don't know. Women usually don't want to be considered rude or loud, so when there's a confrontation of some sort may tend to demonstrate a passive attitude. If a perpetrator is confronting you, he may be checking your reactions to see how you respond. He may be looking for a potential victim who appears weak–not strong. And he certainly doesn't want one who is willing to fight him should he attack._

_There are basically three modes of behavior women will display if confronted by a potential attacker. Which one is your behavior? Of course, you will use your judgment based on the situation at hand._

_1. Passive Behavior. You usually keep the head down. If confronted may continually apologize, whether you're at fault or not. Not looking straight at the person._

_2. Aggressive Behavior. You explode right back at someone if confronted. You get too physical right from the start. This in itself could actually escalate into a full-blown fight when maybe it would not have gotten that far._

_3. Assertive Behavior. Strong behavior, confident but not aggressive. Look the person straight in the eye and tell them to "BACK OFF." Use a strong voice, powerful but not aggressive. Maintain a position of strength and have your hands out in front and tell the person to "BACK OFF!"_

_In Katy Mattingly's book "Self-Defense – Steps to Survival" she states that assaults rarely begin on the physical level. Your success at physical defense depends on your ability to practice verbal techniques first. According to the FBI, you have a four times greater chance of breaking off an attempted assault if you practice a self-defense technique. The good news is that the study included shouting as a self-defense technique._

_We need to learn how to __**shout**__ if we are attacked. Shout to the top of your lungs if you have to so others can hear you and possibly throw off your attacker. After awareness, your voice is your second line of defense. Your voice can startle a perpetrator and send a loud and clear signal that you are willing and prepared to defend yourself. Many perpetrators would be deterred from their plans by such a verbal demonstration._

_Practice shouting. Stand up straight, put your hands on your belly, take a deep breath and shout NO! You are physically stronger when you yell and weaker when you're silent. Also, shouting "No" or "Back Off" helps you to breathe in this type of situation. Usually, the first thing that happens to women is they will hold their breath and tend to freeze up. Shout out to the top of your lungs! It may just save your life._

"For our next technique, Kicks on the Ground," continued Joey, "you'll be in the same position as I described on Friday for ground Defense. Your weapon will be your heel and your target on your attacker will be their knee. In other situations, your target can also be their face or groin if ya are on a bed, couch, in a car, etc. Ya want to aim _through _the target, as if ya are gonna kick all the way through to behind the knee. You'll also snap back and keep on kickin'."

Joey lay on the mat, one foot protecting his groin area while the other was raised. Seto held the shield out before him and the blond kicked it using his heel.

"I also want ya to shout when ya kick. Yell 'No!' or 'Back off!' when ya do this. You'll see that ya end up feelin' a bit stronger when ya do this. I also want ya to practice pivotin' again. Have your partners move around with the shield and follow them. When your partner stops, kick the shield so it flings back. Keep doin' this process until both of you've had a chance, okay?"

He released them into pairs and they started practicing this little routine.

"I don't hear any yellin'!" the blond bellowed, startling the class into shouting while kicking.

About fifteen minutes later—with the students actually breaking a sweat this time—Joey rounded them all up again and passed out some more information; this time, on assertive techniques.

_**Assertiveness Techniques**_

_**Introduction**_

_Difficulty with being assertive has stereotypically been a challenge ascribed to women. However, research on violence and men's roles demonstrated that many physical altercations result from poor communication that then escalates into larger conflicts._

_Many men feel powerless in the face of aggressive communication from men or women in their lives; conversely, passivity in some situations can arouse frustration and anger for many men. As such, assertiveness can be an effective tool for men who are seeking to proactively alleviate violence in their lives, as well as a tool for fostering healthier, more satisfying lives. Sociologists and mental health professionals are finding that assertiveness is usually displayed in certain circumstances. That is, assertiveness is not a personality trait that persists consistently across all situations. Different individuals exhibit varying degrees of assertive behavior depending on whether they are in a work, social, academic, recreational or relationship context. Therefore, a goal for assertiveness training is to maximize the number of context in which an individual is able to communicate assertively._

_**Non-Assertiveness**_

_A non-assertive person is one who is often taken advantage of, feels helpless, takes on everyone's problems, says yes to inappropriate demands and thoughtless requests, and allows others to choose for him or her. The basic message he/she sends is "I'm not OK." The nonassertive person is emotionally dishonest, indirect, self-denying, and inhibited. He/she feels hurt, anxious, and possibly angry about his/her actions._

_Non-Assertive Body Language:_

_-Lack of eye contact; looking down or away._

_-Swaying and shifting of weight from one foot to the other._

_-Whining and hesitancy when speaking._

_**Assertiveness**_

_An assertive person is one who acts in his/her own best interests, stands up for self, expresses feelings honestly, is in charge of self in interpersonal relations, and chooses for self. The basic message sent from an assertive person is "I'm OK and you're OK." An assertive person is emotionally honest, direct, self-enhancing, and expressive. He/she feels confident, self-respecting at the time of his/her actions as well as later._

_Assertive Body Language:_

_-Stand straight, steady, and directly face the people to whom you are speaking while maintaining eye contact._

_-Speak in a clear, steady voice - loud enough for the people to whom you are speaking to hear you._

_-Speak fluently, without hesitation, and with assurance and confidence._

_**Aggressiveness**_

_An aggressive person is one who wins by using power, hurts others, is intimidating, controls the environment to suit his/her needs, and chooses for others. An aggressive says, "You're not OK." He/she is inappropriately expressive, emotionally honest, direct, and self-enhancing at the expense of another. An aggressive person feels righteous, superior, deprecatory at the time of action and possibly guilty later._

_Aggressive Body Language:_

_-Leaning forward with glaring eyes._

_-Pointing a finger at the person to whom you are speaking._

_-Shouting._

_-Clenching the fists._

_-Putting hands on hips and wagging the head._

_Remember: ASSERTIVENESS IS NOT ONLY A MATTER OF WHAT YOU SAY, BUT ALSO A FUNCTION OF HOW YOU SAY IT!_

_**How To Improve the Communication Process**_

_-Active listening: reflecting back (paraphrasing) to the other person both words and feelings expressed by that person._

_-Identifying your position: stating your thoughts and feelings about the situation._

_-Exploring alternative solution: brainstorming other possibilities; rating the pros and cons; ranking the possible solutions._

_**Making Simple Requests:**_

_-You have a right to make your wants known to others._

_-You deny your own importance when you do not ask for what you want._

_-The best way to get exactly what you want is to ask for it directly._

_-Indirect ways of asking for what you want may not be understood._

_-Your request is more likely to be understood when you use assertive body language._

_-Asking for what you want is a skill that can be learned._

_-Directly asking for what you want can become a habit with many pleasant rewards._

_**Refusing requests:**_

_-You have a right to say NO!_

_-You deny your own importance when you say yes and you really mean no._

_-Saying no does not imply that you reject another person; you are simply refusing a request._

_-When saying no, it is important to be direct, concise, and to the point._

_-If you really mean to say no, do not be swayed by pleading, begging, cajoling, compliments, or other forms of manipulation._

_-You may offer reasons for your refusal, but don't get carried away with numerous excuses._

_-A simple apology is adequate; excessive apologies can be offensive._

_-Demonstrate assertive body language._

_-Saying no is a skill that can be learned._

_-Saying no and not feeling guilty about it can become a habit that can be very growth enhancing._

_**Assertive Ways of Saying "No":**_

_-Basic principles to follow in answers: brevity, clarity, firmness, and honesty._

_-Begin your answer with the word "NO" so it is not ambiguous._

_-Make your answer short and to the point._

_-Don't give a long explanation._

_-Be honest, direct and firm._

_-Don't say, "I'm sorry, but..."_

_**Steps in Learning to Say "No":**_

_-Ask yourself, "Is the request reasonable?" Hedging, hesitating, feeling cornered, and nervousness or tightness in your body are all clues that you want to say NO or that you need more information before deciding to answer._

_-Assert your right to ask for more information and for clarification before you answer._

_-Once you understand the request and decide you do not want to do it, say NO firmly and calmly._

_-Learn to say NO without saying, "I'm sorry, but..."_

_**Evaluate Your Assertions**_

_-Active listening: reflecting back (paraphrasing) to the other person both words and feelings expressed by that person._

_-Identifying your position: stating your thoughts and feelings about the situation._

_-Exploring alternative solution: brainstorming other possibilities; rating the pros and cons; ranking the possible solutions._

_**Making Simple Requests:**_

_-You have a right to make your wants known to others._

_-You deny your own importance when you do not ask for what you want._

_-The best way to get exactly what you want is to ask for it directly._

_-Indirect ways of asking for what you want may not be understood._

_-Your request is more likely to be understood when you use assertive body language._

_-Asking for what you want is a skill that can be learned._

_-Directly asking for what you want can become a habit with many pleasant rewards._

_**Refusing requests:**_

_-You have a right to say NO!_

_-You deny your own importance when you say yes and you really mean no._

_-Saying no does not imply that you reject another person; you are simply refusing a request._

_-When saying no, it is important to be direct, concise, and to the point._

_-If you really mean to say no, do not be swayed by pleading, begging, cajoling, compliments, or other forms of manipulation._

_-You may offer reasons for your refusal, but don't get carried away with numerous excuses._

_-A simple apology is adequate; excessive apologies can be offensive._

_-Demonstrate assertive body language._

_-Saying no is a skill that can be learned._

_-Saying no and not feeling guilty about it can become a habit that can be very growth enhancing._

_**Assertive Techniques**_

_1. __**Broken Record **__– Be persistent and keep saying what you want over and over again without getting angry, irritated, or loud. Stick to your point._

_2. __**Free Information **__– Learn to listen to the other person and follow-up on free information people offer about themselves. This free information gives you something to talk about._

_3. __**Self-Disclosure **__– Assertively disclose information about yourself - how you think, feel, and react to the other person's information. This gives the other person information about you._

_4. __**Fogging **__– An assertive coping skill is dealing with criticism. Do not deny any criticism and do not counter-attack with criticism of your own._

_-__**Agree with the truth **__– Find a statement in the criticism that is truthful and agree with that statement._

_-__**Agree with the odds **__– Agree with any possible truth in the critical statement._

_-__**Agree in principle **__– Agree with the general truth in a logical statement such as, "That makes sense."_

_-__**Negative Assertion **__– Assertively accepting those things that are negative about yourself. Coping with your errors._

_-__**Workable Compromise **__– When your self-respect is not in question offer a workable compromise._

_**Method of Conflict Resolution**_

_-Both parties describe the facts of the situation._

_-Both parties express their feelings about the situation, and show empathy for the other person._

_-Both parties specify what behavior change they would like or can live with._

_-Consider the consequences. What will happen as a result of the behavior change? Compromise may be necessary, but compromise may not be possible._

_-Follow up with counseling if you need further assistance._

_**Every Person's Bill of Rights**_

_1. The right to be treated with respect._

_2. The right to have and express your own feelings and opinions._

_3. The right to be listened to and taken seriously._

_4. The right to set your own priorities._

_5. The right to say NO without feeling guilty._

_6. The right to get what you pay for._

_7. The right to make mistakes._

_8. The right to choose not to assert yourself._

**Source**_**: **_Louisiana State University Student Health Center

* * *

The document _did _seem long and tedious, but there was a lot of beneficial information there to guide people down the right path of becoming assertive. With the bell ringing, the students took their handouts for the day and went over them with interest. Joey just hoped they would _really _look at it and go over the techniques, because with what he had planned for tomorrow's class, they were going to need it.

Turning his gaze away from the retreating students, the blond gawked when he came face to face with a grim looking Seto.

"Is everythin' okay?" he questioned the brunet apprehensively.

"Hm? I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About…I'm aggressive, aren't I?" Seto sighed, his eyes boring holes into Joey.

"What brought that on?"

"I looked over the section on aggressiveness and…I do all of those things. And I know that I've done a good half of them to Mokuba. I've been hurting him emotionally, haven't I?" The brunet looked like he was going to start beating himself up again.

"Seto, the only one who can really answer that is Mokuba. If ya really feel you're bein' aggressive then maybe the two of ya should talk," suggested Joey.

"I need to think about this and get my thoughts straightened out. Can you be with me when I talk to him? I'd like to do it after school tomorrow, if that's all right with you," he replied solemnly.

His Puppy walked up to him and pulled the CEO into a comforting hug. "Of course I'll be there for ya guys. Do ya need time to sort out what ya want to say?" Seto nodded. "Okay. If ya need to talk to me about anythin' before ya speak with Mokuba, just let me know. I'm here for ya."

"I know you are, Puppy. And for that, I'm grateful."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Kicks on the Ground**

***WEAPON: Heel**

***TARGET: Knee (face or groin if you are on a bed, couch, in a car, etc.)**

***Aim through the target (behind the knee)**

***Snap back and keep kicking**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	17. Side Kicks from the Ground

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Verbal Self-Defense / Assertiveness**

_Self Assertion for Women_by Pamela Butler. Excellent and "classic book" on developing assertiveness skills with a specific focus on issues women often struggle with.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Side Kicks from the Ground**

Seto stared incredulously at the blond, who was standing in front of him in the school gym. Their first class wouldn't start for another hour, but the brunet was ready to go. What Joey had asked him freaked him out a bit.

"You want to…_role play_?" he asked slowly, trying to make sure that his Puppy's request was accurate.

"Yeah," the blond replied bluntly, making the other panic. Seto didn't know what to do! They're relationship was _still _very new and all of a sudden Joey just wanted to up and role play?

"Isn't that a little much?" stammered the brunet unsurely.

Joey frowned. Something wasn't adding up. "Seto, ya _do_know that I'm talkin' about the next lesson for Self-Defense, right?"

Flushing in obvious embarrassment, the brunet coughed a few times as if clearing his throat, saying, "Of course."

"Sure ya did," the blond replied sarcastically. "Ya thought I was referrin' to something else."

"I did not," Seto argued. "Your words just caught me off guard, that's all."

Chuckling to himself, Joey poked the brunet in the nose. "I like it when ya get embarrassed. It's cute."

"I am not cute," snapped the CEO.

"Oh, really? Then what are ya then?"

"…I'm sexy."

"I guess that journal assignment is really payin' off, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_**4th**__**Period – Self-Defense**_

"Mornin'!" Joey greeted the class cheerfully. "Today's gonna be a bit different. First, we'll start off with learnin' a new technique, Side Kicks from the Ground, and then we'll have an activity that involves practicin' assertiveness."

Moving over toward Seto, who was holding the shield, he continued. "For the Side Kicks from the Ground, your startin' position will be the same as it is for Ground Defense. Your weapon is the side of your foot and heel and the target on your attacker is their knee, face, or groin."

Joey got down onto the floor in the Ground Defense position. "Ya will then roll onto one side, up on one arm or elbow, with your hands planted firmly on the ground. You're gonna kick with your top leg and snap back. And ya can also raise yourself up with your arms to continue extendin' your range. Just remember to keep your hands planted on the ground."

The blond showed them the move a few times before he beckoned Seto over with the shield. The brunet held it the same as he had for the other kicks, and after Joey had kicked the shield a few times, he released the class to practice the new technique.

"So, ya ready to role play with me?"

The CEO smirked inwardly, knowing his Puppy was trying to tease him. "As ready as I'll ever be. This should definitely be interesting. I've never been the _example_before."

Joey laughed. "Hey, this one's down your alley, so ya should be good."

Seto grunted indifferently. What would the class think of him—wait…since when did he care what others thought of him? Disturbed by his thoughts, he watched as Joey directed them to put the shields away. It was role playing time.

"All right, class. Now, we're gonna work on bein' assertive. The best way to _learn_to be assertive is through practice. But not everyone here will be ready to practice in real life situations. I have a list with a number of experiences people may run into that requires assertive behavior. However, I will not be handin' this list out. First, we'll be doin' some role playin'. Seto and I will be your first example then I'll select other pairs in the class and set them up with an entirely different situation. Understand?"

The class nodded, intrigued yet unsure by this idea.

"The first category we're gonna cover is assertin' yourself in work and school situations. Here's the first scenario: Someone in your class asks ya to work with him on his homework after the teacher has specifically told the class that the assignment should be done without any help. Seto will be the person I'm beggin' to help me and he's gonna give me an assertive response."

Joey and Seto faced each other, and before the brunet knew it, the blond switched into character. "Can ya _please _help me with my homework? I don't get this stuff."

"No," Seto said firmly. His eye twitched. He just _knew _his Puppy was going to do something more, like—

"But why not?" Joey whined, whipping out the dreaded puppy-eyes of doom. "How am I even supposed to work on this assignment if I don't even know where to begin? I mean…it's _mat h_for cryin' out loud."

"Just do what you can."

"But it's not fair!"

"Then ask the teacher for help. I'm getting back to my assignment," Seto replied as if dismissing him.

Joey turned to the class. "Does everyone get the idea now? Remember to stand firm, make your intentions clear, and don't give long explanations. Bakura and Ryou, can ya two come up here please? You'll be our next role players."

As the two approached the front of the class, Ryou eyed his lover suspiciously. Bakura was going to _love_this.

"Our next category is assertin' yourself in social and everyday situations," continued the blond. "Here is your scenario: Someone in the van ya are ridin' in decides to sing and does so for fifteen minutes. It begins to get on your nerves and ya politely ask him to stop, but he doesn't. Bakura will be actin' as the person who won't stop singin' and Ryou will be the one takin' assertive action."

Ryou was about to begin when Bakura suddenly broke out into song. The class covered their ears at his screeching.

"Bakura," Ryou stated loudly, trying to get his attention.

"What?" The former thief ceased singing; he really _was_loving this.

"Could you please stop singing?"

"Why should I? I think I have a lovely voice."

Ryou sighed. "That may be; however, I have a really bad headache and your singing is a bit too loud."

Bakura faltered. Now that he looked at his lover, it looked like he _did _have a headache. Was he the cause? Did he just make his Ryou's headache _worse_?

"I'm sorry," he replied quickly, making the class gape. "I didn't know you had a headache. I'll stop singing immediately."

"Well…I wouldn't want to be a bother, so you may hum softly if you'd like. Is that a fair enough compromise?" inquired Ryou.

The former thief nodded eagerly, ready to please his lover and ease that headache of his. "Do you need anything for your headache? Aspirin? Uh—"

"Bakura?" Joey interrupted. "Ya _are_aware that this is role playin' and that Ryou doesn't really have a headache, right?"

"Wait, so you don't have a headache?" he asked Ryou, looking confused.

"No, I don't," his lover replied.

"Then what was all this about you saying you had a headache? You lied to me?"

"Joey, I'm going to take him outside for a little talk. It seems he didn't realize we were _role playing_," commented Ryou as he dragged Bakura out of the gym. Everyone watched them go expressionlessly.

"Maybe we should just scratch that one and move on," the blond said. The class seemed to agree. "I guess we'll have Duke and Tristan come up next."

The two groaned and made their way to the center of the gym.

"The next category is assertin' yourself in medical and personal safety situations. Here's the scenario: Ya are walkin' home with a friend and realize it is getting' late. A car pulls up and the driver asks if ya want a ride. Your friend is tired and wants to take the ride, but ya think it's too risky. Tristan will be the tired friend and Duke will be the one assertin' himself," said Joey.

"Don't go in the car, Tristan," started Duke.

"Why not? I'm tired. It's just a ride," he replied.

"We don't even know that person. And even if we did, it's much too risky. Something bad could happen."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Am I? Because I'd rather take my chances walking you home out on the streets than leaving you alone in a car with some stranger. Don't do it," Duke insisted. "I'm only looking out for your safety."

Tristan sighed. "Fine. We'll walk. But if I can't go on because of exhaustion, you're going to have to carry me."

Duke chuckled. "Deal."

"That was very good, ya two," announced Joey as he applauded them. "Duke let Tristan know that he was listenin' to him by reflectin' and respondin' to what he'd said. By sayin', "Am I," Duke was able to appeal to Tristan's emotions. He didn't attack him, but let him know how he felt while also standin' his ground."

The blond then let his eyes pan over the class, letting them fall on Yugi and Yami. "The hardest part about bein' assertive is when ya need to use it with friends and family, especially if they are really close to ya. So, our final category is assertin' yourself with friends and family. I'd like Yugi and Yami to come up here next. I made this one specifically for ya two."

Nervous, the two made their way to the center of the gym.

"Don't look so scared," appeased Joey. "This is your scenario: Your close friend found a kitten abandoned on the side of the road and decided to take it in, but then realized that his place didn't allow pets. So he took it to ya and begged ya to take care of the kitten because he was afraid of takin' it to a shelter. Ya have enough responsibilities already and can't possibly manage carin' for a kitten, too."

Everyone's eyes widened. They knew how much Yami and Yugi _both_loved cats. It would definitely be interesting to see how this one played out.

But suddenly, Joey just left and went into the back room. Even Seto didn't know what the blond was up to.

"And to make matters worse," came his voice from the back, "I'm givin' ya a kitten." Joey then returned with a small, white kitten in his hand. He plopped the mewling critter in Yami's lap. "I found him on my way here. He was in a garbage can outside the gym."

The girls cooed while the eyes of Yugi and Yami widened even further.

"So Yami will be the one beggin' Yugi to take in the kitten. Take it away, guys," finished the blond.

Gawking at the kitten in his lap, Yami sputtered incoherently, so Yugi decided to step in.

"I see you have a kitten," the small teen started.

"I do. Um…but I can't keep him. Will you take care of him for me?" The former pharaoh held the kitten out to Yugi, its little eyes looking quite chibi-like and pleading.

"Yes—I-I mean, no! I can't take the kitten!" he exclaimed in response.

"Why not? He's cute, soft, cuddly, and loving. He'd make an excellent addition to our—_your_home. Doesn't he deserve that?"

Yugi whimpered. How could he say no to those eyes? And that face? Where did Yami learn to make expressions like that? "He deserves a good home, but I just can't offer him that right now. So, my answer is no."

Deciding that this was a good enough spot to finish, Joey jumped in. "That was very good, guys. I think that's enough for today. Ya can go have an early lunch now."

Everyone gradually left the gym except Joey, Seto, Yugi, and Yami. The blond made to pick the kitten up before Yugi lunged and snatched the little critter away from him.

"We'll take him!" stated Yugi, cuddling the small kitten.

"And we'll take full responsibility. We've been wanting to get a pet," added Yami.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank, goodness. For a minute there I thought we were taking another cat home." He froze immediately after saying that. What had he done? His Puppy's friends weren't supposed to know—

"What was that, Kaiba?" questioned Yami suspiciously. "Joey, you're not living with Kaiba, are you?"

The blond fidgeted. They'd been found out. "I am."

It was Yugi's turn to be concerned. "What? Why? You two only just started going out!"

"I know, but I lost my apartment and Seto offered me a place to stay. Just…don't tell the others," Joey pleaded.

"And why not?" interceded Yami. "We're your friends. And I'm not sure I like the idea of you living with _him_. I mean, look at how he's treated all of us. Look at how he's treated _you_! And then you just up and live with him because you're dating?"

The blond was at a loss for words. Did that mean his friends hadn't really approved of his relationship with Seto to begin with?

"I will not stand here and let you speak to my boyfriend like that," snapped the brunet, stepping in to defend his Puppy. "You have _no _idea of the situation that led up to this point, so I suggest you stop making assumptions before you know all the facts."

"Then enlighten us," stated the former pharaoh indignantly.

"I care for him…and that's all you _need_to know," Seto replied curtly, taking Joey by the hand and taking him out of the gym.

"Seto, slow down," the blond gasped as he tried to keep up with the brunet's wide steps.

The CEO stopped abruptly, his Puppy crashing into him. "I'm sorry."

"Ya don't have anythin' to be sorry for, Seto. It was a slip of the tongue."

"But we can probably expect a confrontation from your friends…and soon. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll deal with it when it comes."

* * *

Mokuba just raised an eyebrow when Seto said he had something important to talk to him about. And when they ventured into the living room to have this impending conversation, the young boy noticed that Joey was already there.

"What's this about, Seto?" Mokuba inquired. His brother's haggard appearance was telling him that something was _very _wrong.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I just wanted to apologize to you," started the brunet. "But before you say anything, let me get this out before I forget it all."

The younger Kaiba quickly made eye contact with Joey, but when he only nodded, he was put at ease…just barely.

"I know I can be…quite aggressive at times. I clench my fists, I glare, I shout, but in doing all those things, I've never meant to do any of it to you. I want to try working on some of these issues to make me a better person, and my quick temper is one of them. It was never my intention to ever hurt you, and if I did…then I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're my baby brother, Mokuba, and…I love you."

Seto suddenly found himself with an armful of his little brother. "I love you, too, Seto. But I never saw you as being aggressive toward me. Only protective. And if you want to work on making yourself a better person, I'll help you. And Joey will, too! Right, Joey?"

"Right," said the blond, hugging the brunet as well. "Because the both of us love ya very much."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Side Kicks from the Ground**

***WEAPON: Side of foot and heel**

***TARGET: Knee (face or groin)**

***Roll onto one side, up on one arm/elbow, hands planted on ground**

***Kick with top leg and snap back**

***Raise yourself up with arm to continue to extend range**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	18. Falling and Getting Up

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_Evicting the Perpetrator: A Male Survivor Guide to Recovery From Childhood Sexual Abuse  
_by Ken Singer. A Male Survivor's Guide to Recovery from Childhood Sexual Abuse. This new book for male survivors offers a unique perspective about moving past the ways abusers can control a survivor's life for years after the abuse. Through exercises and assignments, survivors will learn how to retake control of their lives. Ken Singer offers clear insights and useful advice about how to support a victim's recovery. Professionals working with survivors (and perpetrators who were sexually abused) and their families will find this a useful addition to their library.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Falling and Getting Up**

Seto had his "don't fuck with me because I'm a cold-hearted bastard and will kill you even if you come near me" expression on his face when they arrived to school that day. All last night he'd done nothing but think over Yami's words and how they'd stung. Why was it that the former pharaoh could be forgiving of everyone else's misdeeds except him? And he knew—he _knew_—that Yami probably blabbed what he _assumed _was going on to the rest of Joey's friends.

"Please calm down, Seto," the blond pleaded as they made their way to the gym. It was still early and no one was there yet, so it gave him time to soothe the brunet.

"I am calm."

"Ya don't look it."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you from your friends. Yami was way out of line yesterday. And he's probably blabbed to everyone else what he _thinks _is going on. I will not stand for his false accusations," stated Seto crossly.

"We'll just deal with it when the time comes and we'll tell them the truth," insisted Joey.

Seto paused in his steps to look at the blond. "How much of the truth are you willing to tell them?"

"There are some things I'd rather not discuss with them, but makin' them understand how we feel about each other isn't one of them. I want them to approve of our relationship, Seto," his Puppy said meekly. "After what Yami said yesterday, it makes me feel like they've been talkin' about us behind our backs."

The brunet sighed and opened the door to the gym. As soon as they stepped inside, their gazes automatically met the expectant ones of all the blond's friends.

"Don't look at me," started Bakura. "I don't even know why the fuck I'm here."

"What're ya guys doin' here?" questioned Joey immediately. This was _his _time to prep for his Self-Defense lesson and they wanted to confront him and Seto _now_?

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, but we wish to speak with Joey alone," declared Yami, narrowing his eyes at the brunet. That was the _wrong _thing to say.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me. I am _not _leaving," spat the CEO.

"This doesn't concern you, Kaiba."

"Oh, I think it does," Seto ground out. "What are you planning on saying to him then if it doesn't concern me?"

Joey's eyes roamed and met Tristan's, and when his friend quickly winked at him, it meant that he and Duke had his back. Relief flooded him. So, not _all _of his friends were turning on him.

"Um…I-I think what Yami's trying to get at is why you've suddenly become so…attached to Kaiba," interceded Yugi.

"He said that you two have been living together because you lost your apartment, also," added Ryou.

"And I think I know why," stated Yami.

"You do, do you? Then do enlighten everyone on your…_assumptions_," Seto growled.

The former pharaoh nodded curtly. "You probably had something to do with him losing his apartment. And then what did you do? You more than likely offered him a place to stay in return for something. A favor, perhaps? Like using him for your own sick pleasure? At first I thought you two were just dating, but when I discovered you'd been living together, I put two and two together."

"Then you'd better redo your math because you've got the wrong answer," the brunet stated harshly.

"Yami, that's _not _what's goin' on," Joey intervened. "My landlord was gonna kick me out because I couldn't keep up with the rent. Seto called me on what had been goin' on, so I told him what happened. He offered me a place to stay with anythin' I'd need if I taught Mokuba Self-Defense. I agreed to his terms. And then…a relationship started to develop between us after that."

"Again, why the fuck am I even here? It's obvious these two like each other," Bakura repeated, looking peeved. "Just because the stupid _pharaoh _said so, doesn't mean it's true. He _can _be wrong, you know."

"Unlike _you_," Yami began, "I don't want to see Joey getting hurt from something he can obviously avoid. You can't trust Kaiba, Joey. I'm serious."

"Ya don't understand," insisted the blond.

"No, _you _don't understand. Sure, you may preach about defending yourself both mentally and physically, but when it comes to you acting on it, you don't do it. Kaiba is—"

"I love him!" Joey screamed, finally losing all patience. "I love him. No one has ever taken care of me the way he has. Seto is kind, patient, understandin', supportive, and lovin'. He wouldn't have done half the things he had unless he loved me back."

Yami frowned. "How can you be so sure this isn't a trick?"

"How can you be so sure that it is?" the blond retaliated.

"Maybe you're wrong, Yami," said Yugi. "Maybe they _do _love each other."

"Yugi! You're taking their side?" the former pharaoh balked.

"There _are _no sides in this. We've heard Joey explain and I believe him. If he really were in a tough spot, he'd know what to do and get himself out of it," Yugi replied.

"This is—"

"Yami, shut up," snapped Tea, approaching the former pharaoh heatedly. "You're trying to make an issue out of a nonexistent problem."

"We really don't need to hear another friendship speech from you, Tea," retorted Yami spitefully.

_Slap!_

Everyone gawked after they saw Tea's hand collide with Yami's face. He cupped his cheek in astonishment.

"Not another word," the brunette girl started. "I don't care if you think I'm giving another friendship speech, but this one you're all going to listen to whether you like it or not. Is that understood?"

They nodded mutely.

"Joey has always been there for us," she continued. "He's supported everyone and has been optimistic of our hopes and dreams. Whenever any of us would have a problem, he'd be one of the first ones there to help us out. And he's stood by our side no matter what. Joey is a true friend. But when it comes to him needing that same support—that same friendship in return—where is everyone? Off in your own little worlds? Personally, I'm glad Joey's finally done something for himself; he's found happiness and love with another person."

"Tea," the blond whispered, his voice filled with awe.

"When we first stepped into Joey's Self-Defense class, I wasn't too sure about it. But the more Joey spoke, the more he taught, the more I started believing in myself. I found my strengths and reevaluated who I was as an individual. And you know what? I've changed what I want to do with my life. I'm not going to become a dancer anymore."

"What? Why?" Yugi gasped.

She gave a small smile. "All of you have ragged on me at some point or another about my friendship speeches, but Joey was the only one who never said anything badly about them. He'd just listen. As I thought more and more, I realized that what I said to people might actually make a difference in the lives of those who _want _to hear my words. So, I've decided to pursue a career as a guidance counselor. Sure, I'll still dance as a hobby; I'm not giving that up. But I want to help others with the other gifts I know I have. Joey helped me see that."

Tea paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"What I'm trying to say," she continued, "is that Joey's given us so much and we've given him so little in return. And I'm not talking materialistically. Joey is a prime example of a true friend…because he's always there to catch us when we fall. And right now, we've all let him fall. But the positive thing about falling," said Tea as she walked over to Joey and grabbed his arm in her hands, "is that we can help that person get back up. I stand by Joey in this matter and I will _not _let him fall again."

Seto stepped beside his Puppy and took his other arm in his, letting his fingers meet the blond's as they immediately clasped each other's hands.

Joey watched in amazement as all his friends—save Yami—joined him on the other side of the gym. "Thank ya," he sighed. "Thank ya so much."

No one noticed when the former pharaoh left the gym, his head bowing in shame.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today," Joey started slowly, "I want to go over Fallin' and Getting Up." It was ironic how Tea's words had somehow coincided with his lesson. "I'm gonna teach ya the right way to fall and the right way to get up so that ya don't end up hurtin' yourself. And when we practice, make sure to fall on the _mats_. I don't want to have any unwanted accidents because you're just now learnin' how to fall."

The blond moved over to the mat, his feet planted in front of it with his back facing the direction of the mat.

"In order to fall safely without injurin' your tailbone, wrists, knees or neck, you're gonna collapse fall. This means you'll step back with one foot, bend both knees—and always remember to tuck in your chin so as not to hit your head or hurt your neck—and fall to one side so that ya land on one buttock or the other."

Joey demonstrated the appropriate way to fall, his chin tucked in, his arms bent at the elbows and semi-tucked near his sides, with his knees bent as he rested mostly on one buttock.

"As soon as ya land like this, you're gonna roll back into the Ground Defense position. That way, you're ready to target your attacker is need be. And in order to get up, you'll start by getting' into the positions you use for Side Kicks from the Ground. Plant your foot that is normally up for kicking on the floor between your ankle and knee. Then push your body up with your hands, keeping your feet in a wide stance, and slowly stand. Be ready to fall back into Ground Defense if your attacker approaches."

He showed them how to get up then he fell back down again before repeating the process a few times.

"Now, I'd like everyone else to try. Keep your distance from each other and take turns fallin' and getting' up off the mats," Joey directed as he released them to practice.

"I noticed that Yami didn't come to class," commented Seto absently.

"Yeah, I see that," replied the blond with a sigh. "I think he has some things to work through. He needs time to sort everythin' out."

"Aren't you angry with him?"

"Well, yeah. But he's still my friend. Maybe there's somethin' goin' on we don't know about. And when he's ready, he'll let us know."

"If you say so, Pup," the brunet responded. Yugi wasn't the only one who just saw the good in people. Joey did, too. But Seto was still trying to determine whether it was a strength or a weakness. He guessed it was probably both.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Falling and Getting Up**

***To fall safely without injuring tailbone, wrists, knees or neck**

***Collapse fall, step back with one foot, bend both knees**

***ALWAYS TUCK YOUR CHIN!**

***Fall to one side to land on one buttock or the other**

***Roll back into ground defense position**

***Get up from side kick position**

***Plant foot that is up for kicks, on floor between ankle and knee**

***Push body up with hands, keep feet in wide stance, slowly stand**

***Be ready to FALL BACK into ground defense if attacker approaches**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	19. Shrimping

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_Speaking Our Truth: Voices of Courage and Healing for Male Survivors of Childhood Sexual Abuse _by Neal King. In these deeply moving and inspiring accounts, male survivors of childhood sexual abuse share the stories of their experiences and provide other male survivors with an invaluable source of hope, recognition, and healing.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Shrimping**

Yami sat down on the park bench and sighed. It seemed he was becoming quite used to this place, for he always came here after an argument with Yugi. But now—it seemed—that all of his friends had turned against him. It felt like the _world _had turned against him. Why wouldn't they just listen to him? Couldn't they see that Joey was being used by Kaiba? It was all Kaiba's fault that Joey couldn't see that what he was doing was wrong. But how was he going to get anyone else to realize this?

"I take it they didn't listen to you," a raspy voice said from behind him.

Yami turned in the direction of the speaker and smiled wryly. "No…they didn't," the former pharaoh replied, refocusing his attention on the trees before him. "I don't know how to get them to believe me."

The man who'd spoken sat down next to him and relaxed against the bench. "I told you this would happen. I know all too well what it's like for people not to believe you."

Yami looked back at him. He'd befriended this man by chance when he'd visited the park. It turned out that they knew the same person: Duke Devlin.

"My son has always made up wild stories," continued the man. "And when he talked to your friend, Joey, my son left me because that boy told him to. I hate to say this, but that Joey person will believe anything he's told. He's putting people in danger, not helping them."

"What did Duke tell Joey, exactly? I don't recall you ever telling me," Yami stated seriously.

"My son told him that I'd been abusing him or something like that. But I would _never _do such a thing. I love my son. And don't you think if he'd actually been abused, he'd tell all of his friends? Not just the most gullible of the group?"

The former pharaoh had to admit, it did sound a bit logical. If what this man said was true, Duke would have told _all _of them what had been going on. "I think Joey is being misled by his…boyfriend. It's impaired his judgment. I voiced my assertions in front of everyone and they all turned against me. I'm…at a loss for what to do next."

"Perhaps we should confront Joey together, but make sure that he's alone so he's not intimidated by his boyfriend or his friends. That will be the best way to show him the truth," said the man.

Yami nodded. "But how?"

"Meet me back here tomorrow at the same time. We'll come up with something," he replied as he stood up to leave.

As he left, he smirked inwardly. That boy, Joey, would pay dearly for having his son taken from him. Sure, he'd beaten Duke occasionally, but that was only to teach him a lesson. Then that blond boy had interfered. And befriending this Yami character had been a big help; manipulating someone had never been so easy. So he'd set to work on getting his revenge on Joey.

The man he'd sent to torture and rape the blond had been a total failure…and a complete waste of time. He'd moved onto the next stage after that: turning his friends and boyfriend against him or vice versa. That hadn't worked either. But now, with Yami's help, he could get what he wanted.

No one messed with Mr. Clown…and lived.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today we're gonna to talk about Shrimpin'," started Joey, laughing to himself when he saw confused looks cross nearly everyone's face.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bakura.

"Does it have to do with shrimp? Because I don't like shrimp," added Marik.

The blond tried not to roll his eyes at that last comment. "Shrimpin' is a technique that can be used if your attacker breaks through your Ground Defense," he explained as he lay down on the ground in that position. "You'll pull your legs up to your chest to keep your legs between you and your attacker."

As he did so, he beckoned for Seto. The brunet then dove on top of Joey, which made the blond's legs press down further onto his chest because of Seto's added weight.

"If your attacker ends up doin' this to get on ya," began Joey, "wait for a bit until they've pretty much put their full weight on ya. Then use your knees, feet, and legs to thrust your attacker off ya."

The blond thrust with all his might to launch Seto off him, succeeding in removing the brunet from his body enough to get back into a Ground Defense position, ready to attack with Kicks from the Ground if need be.

"Ya don't want to perform the Shrimpin' technique too soon, otherwise, your attacker might be able to grab your legs. Does everyone get the idea?" Joey asked. When they nodded, he continued. "We'll be practicin' this one of the mats as well. And for those bein' thrust off, make sure your back is also facin' the mat. We don't want any unfortunate accidents to happen."

He dismissed them to practice Shrimping, which allowed for Yugi to come over to him and Seto.

"Joey? Can we talk?" the small teen asked hesitantly.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm really worried about Yami. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. And that's not all. He's been acting so strange lately. He hasn't been himself. It's like he's…I don't know…hypnotized or something," Yugi replied.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Yugi," Joey said reluctantly. "I'm not with him as much as ya are. When did ya notice the change?"

"It was after we had that first argument when we came back after Spring Break. He was gone for awhile and when he came back, he was different. I just thought that he was going through a phase. You know, trying to accept or understand something new from our time?"

"Ya mean the Self-Defense class?"

"Exactly. And he's just been so distant since then. I probably haven't made it any easier for him, either. I'm just…worried I'm going to lose him."

Joey sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. It's not like he knew a whole lot about how the yamis were reacting to their time period. "Have ya asked Bakura or Marik about how they're handlin' our time?"

"They don't care. As long as they're having fun, it doesn't matter," answered Yugi.

The small teen had a point. Yami was the more serious one and had a tendency to be set in his old customs. It really seemed that everyone needed to sit down and talk with him in order to get everything out in the open. You couldn't solve a problem without know what the problem was. And that might also explain why Yami had such a grudge against Seto.

"As I see it, we can't really do anythin' until Yami shows back up. When he does, we'll have to sit down and just talk about what's botherin' him," Joey advised. It was the best he could come up with.

"You're probably right," Yugi sighed. "I just hope he shows up soon." With that, the small teen walked away.

"I think there's something more going on with Yami than meets the eye," interceded Seto, who'd been listening in on the conversation.

"What do ya mean?" inquired Joey.

"He seems…off somehow. Unlike himself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's being influenced by someone."

"And ya would know this because?"

"It's part of being a businessman. I influence people all the time in order to benefit my company and my employees. You find weaknesses in your associates and exploit them in a way so that you can manipulate them to your advantage. I do this all the time with smaller companies who treat their workers like crap."

"I don't think I ever took ya for the human resources type," the blond said, eyebrow raised.

"One thing you must know about running a company is that your employees will work harder and better for you if you treat them respectfully and equally. I know how to read people and I know how to influence them. I'm telling you, that's exactly what's happening to Yami."

Joey crossed his arms, worry overtaking him. "If what ya say is true, who's manipulatin' him? And for what purpose? What do they have to gain by usin' Yami?"

"I don't know," the brunet replied solemnly.

"Could someone be after ya? Because yesterday, Yami was insistent that ya were usin' me. It was like he was tryin' to turn everyone against ya."

Seto stared at Joey, understanding dawning in his eyes. "I think someone's after you."

"What? Why?" the blond asked.

"I have people coming at me all the time. What would they gain by turning your friends against _me_? I think someone is trying to get you to turn against me to get you alone," he surmised.

That shook Joey up. "But who would do somethin' like that?" the blond whispered, fear creeping up his spine. If someone wanted him alone, what did they plan on doing to him if they succeeded?

Suddenly, he felt Seto embrace him, his face buried in his hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I made that mistake once already. It's not happening again."

Joey hugged him back, and exhaled shakily. Deep down, he knew Seto was telling the truth, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Shrimping**

***Use if attacker breaks through your ground defense**

***Pull legs up to chest to keep legs between you and attacker**

***Use knees, feet, legs to thrust attacker off you**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	20. Hip Thrust

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_The Male Survivor: The Impact of Sexual Abuse _by Matthew Parynik Mendel. This landmark study examines the largest clinical sample to date of male survivors of sexual abuse in childhood. Using data from his nationwide North American survey, the author reveals that such abuse is extensive, thus dispelling myths regarding the invulnerability of males.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Hip Thrust**

Yami woke with a start, unaware of exactly where he was, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. As he took a few calming breaths, he observed his surroundings. He'd fallen asleep on the park bench, and by the looks of it, it was nearing sunrise.

Moving to a sitting position, his eyes glazed over as he thought back to the nightmare he'd just had. It had been the same one. The _same one_ he'd been having for weeks. And it always ended the same. These nightmares seemed to be telling him something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

They all started out with some…fuzzy, shadowy figure harming one of his friends. With everything that had been going on lately, he'd assumed that the friend in his nightmare was Joey. Plus, with the sudden and new relationship the blond had with Kaiba, he'd also assumed the other figure was that very brunet. But now…he wasn't so sure.

Lately, he'd been so wrapped up in adjusting to this time period, worrying and taking care of Yugi, and trying to be strong for everyone…that he was finding it harder and harder to just…live his life. There was so much violence and deception in this time; it had started to make it hard for him to trust…anyone. Even his friend's word.

So why did he trust the words of a complete stranger? Was it because he was saying exactly what he wanted to hear? That had to be it. There was no other explanation. But then…that meant Duke's father wasn't as he claimed himself to be.

He'd screwed up big this time. And he was going to make it right.

* * *

Joey smirked inwardly as he and Seto entered the gym hand in hand. He couldn't wait to show the brunet _this _little lesson before class started later that day. It would be really interesting to see how he would react.

"And what are we learning today, Puppy?" Seto asked as they slowed to a stop. He was surprised when the blond just turned around, stood on his tiptoes, and started kissing him for all he was worth. As soon as they broke away, Joey sauntered over to the mat with Seto eagerly trailing behind him.

But when his Puppy suddenly laid down on the mat, his hands resting above his head in a seductive manner, the brunet paused.

"Straddle me," said Joey.

"What?" Seto gasped, nearly choking of the air he'd just inhaled.

"Come here and straddle me."

Swallowing convulsively, the brunet inched closer to the mat before gradually lowering himself over the blond, promptly straddling him.

"Ya can put more of your weight down on me than that. I'm not gonna break." Joey chuckled when Seto averted his eyes, a blush staining his cheeks as he did what he was told. "And I thought you'd like me in this position. Now…pin my arms above my head."

"Puppy, I don't think—"

"Trust me, Seto. Do it."

And he did. He had each of the blond's arms pinned above his head. Looking down at his Puppy's flushed face, he realized how perfect it would be if he were to just—

"No!" Joey yelled. And before Seto knew what was happening, he soon found himself flipped onto his back with the blond's palm a mere inch from his nose.

"What the hell—" The brunet was cut off by Joey's immediate laughter as he slid off him.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't resist. I wanted to see if I could actually startle ya," the blond chuckled.

Seto sat up and glared at him. "Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Joey replied, his laughter subsiding. "I guess I just wanted to see if it was possible."

"Well, you fucking succeeded. You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. First you're all seductive and then I find you screaming at me and ready to attack!"

"I'm sorry," the blond repeated, leaning forward to kiss Seto on the nose. "If it makes ya feel any better, this is the move I'll be teachin' today."

"Oh, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," the brunet stated sarcastically. "Having you overpower me in class is going to do wonders for my reputation."

"Okay. So, would ya rather I straddle ya and then ya can thrust and flip me over?"

"…on second thought, perhaps you should be the one doing the straddling." The last thing Seto wanted was to be thrusting up into the blond in front of a class full of their peers.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today's technique is called the Hip Thrust. You'll use this move to change your situation when your attacker is on top of ya, typically if you're bein' straddled," started Joey as he moved to lie down on the mat.

"Your weapon is usin' the power of your hips and legs and your target is more like a goal; basically, creatin' an openin'. Seto?"

As if on cue, the brunet immediately straddled the blond and pinned his hands above his head. The class looked at each other awkwardly while some of the girls—fangirls, to be exact—got nosebleeds.

"When in this position, you'll slide your feet up to plant them on the floor and close to your butt. Keep yourself focused on your internal power, thrust up and drop to the side. If ya think it will help your situation, role play with your attacker to distract them, but when ya perform the technique, yell throughout the entire thing. Imagine yourself thrustin' up through the ceilin'. However, this is _not _disablin'. Ya _must _follow through with another technique like a Palm Strike or an Eye Gouge."

Joey then directed his attention back to Seto. As he slid his feet closer to his butt, he said, "Ya really want me, don't ya?" Just as he finished his role playing statement, he thrust his hips and legs upward and dropped down to the side in a means to not only break Seto's grip on his arms, but to remove his body from atop his own, yelling 'No!' all the while. And without any delay, he followed through with a Palm Strike, his hand a couple inches from the brunet's nose.

"Does everyone get the idea?" the blond asked.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Can we see that again?"

Seto glared at the former thief as he and Joey repeated the technique. About the third time through, Joey realized that there was a completely _different _reason people kept asking to see the move again.

"Perverts," the blond grumbled as he dismissed the class to practice.

"See? I'm not the only one," Seto said, smirking full blast.

"And it's just gonna get worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse? It's not like we'll be doing any more moves like this." When the blond remained silent and avoided eye contact, Seto grew concerned. "Right?"

"Um…not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" the brunet ground out.

"There might be…two more moves that require a bit of…thrustin'," Joey answered meekly.

Seto closed his eyes tightly while stifling a groan. The Hip Thrust was bad enough. He already had all kinds of naughty thoughts circulating throughout his mind, and they had two _more _moves to learn that involved _thrusting_?

There wasn't enough cold water in the world to get rid of _his_ future problems. Not at all. Damn, sexy Puppy.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Hip Thrust**

***Use when attacker is on top of you in order to change situation**

***WEAPON: Uses the power of your hips and legs**

***TARGET: Goal is to create opening**

***Slide your feet up to plant them on the floor (close to your butt)**

***Keep focused on your internal power: thrust up and drop to side**

***Role play with attacker to distract; yell through entire technique**

***Imagine thrusting up through ceiling**

***This is not disabling: you MUST follow through with technique**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	21. Between Legs

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_In Cabin Six: An Anthology of Poetry by Male Survivors of Sexual Abuse _from Impact Pub. In Cabin Six is a powerful collection of poems written by adult male survivors of childhood sexual abuse. This striking anthology provides the reader with a deeper and more personal understanding of the devastating impact of sexual abuse on men in all areas of their lives. The book also contains a brief annotated bibliography of resources.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Between Legs**

Yami's suspicions were correct after what he'd just heard from Mr. Clown. "You want us to venture into Joey's home?" he repeated in a means to make things clear.

The man nodded. "Exactly. It will be the best way to confront him. And besides, Mr. Kaiba will not be there when we arrive."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he's going to be…a little hung up at work."

* * *

"Puppy, I really need to get to work now," Seto sighed as he pulled away from yet _another _heated kiss.

"I know," replied Joey, kissing the brunet once more. There was just something in the air that made it hard for him to stop…well, kissing him. "I'm just sayin' goodbye."

"We've said goodbye a good five times already. But I'm not complaining," said Seto, cupping the blond's face in his hands. Their lips met once more, the kiss deepening pleasantly when a cough interrupted them.

"Hello! There's a _minor _over here being blinded by your lovey-dovey stuff," Mokuba interrupted; however, the look in his eyes was playful.

Grumbling to himself as he pulled away, Seto shot hit brother a glare. "I'll be back and see you two later."

"Bye!" they cried as the brunet left the apartment.

But as soon as he was gone, Joey rounded on the younger boy. "I'm gonna make ya pay for that."

"Huh? Pay for what?"

"You're gonna pay for interruptin' our lovey-dovey time," Joey replied with a smirk that rivaled Seto's.

Mokuba took a hesitant step back. "Um…sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time. Now, what would be an appropriate punishment?" he asked, tapping his chin in thought. "I know. How about—"

And Joey lunged at him, much to Mokuba's surprise. And then the blond started tickling him mercilessly.

"That'll teach ya," he laughed along with the small boy.

* * *

Seto was furious when he walked into the Kaiba Corp. building. He was _supposed_ to be off during the weekends. Just what the fuck did his employees need him for that—

"Mr. Kaiba, sir! Thank God you're here!" someone exclaimed as they ran up toward him. "Someone's hacked into the system!"

"What?" the brunet roared. How could that be? And why? Well, whatever the reason, he was just going to have to deal with it. And fast.

* * *

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, halting Joey and Mokuba's tickle war.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked the young boy as he sat up on the floor.

"No. Did Seto forget his key or somethin'?" the blond replied, rising to his feet to answer the door. When he reached it, he hesitated a glance through the peek hole, and when he noticed Yami standing there, he chose to open it.

"Joey—"

"Ah, ah, ah," started an unfamiliar voice, promptly interrupting the former pharaoh. Yami looked to Joey almost apologetically, which only confused him more. "Let's step inside, shall we?"

The blond took a few steps back when someone else entered the apartment along with Yami. "Who are ya?" he asked when the man shut the door behind him.

Shoving Yami away from him, his head smacking against the wall, was Joey's only response. "Who I am makes no difference, for the result shall be the same," he said.

Swallowing hard, the blond took a few more steps back, hoping to keep his distance. And when he glanced over at Yami, he saw that he was…out cold. Suddenly, a flash of metal caught his eye.

"You should really keep your eye on me," taunted the man, waving a knife in the air.

Joey felt his heart slam into his chest. Why the fuck did it have to be a knife? "Who the fuck are ya? And what do ya want from me?"

"You had something—or rather—_someone_ taken from me. So I thought I'd take something from you."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about? I don't even know ya!"

"But you know my son!" the man growled threateningly, moving closer to Joey, the knife glinting mercilessly. "And Mr. Clown doesn't like it when his property is confiscated."

His son? Duke! It all made sense now! No wonder Duke had been so messed up at the time. This guy was a psychopath.

"He's not yours," said Joey, trying to keep him distracted when he saw Yami stir. "Duke's a person, not a piece of property."

"So you figured it out, did you? Well, then. It seems like I shouldn't prolong the inevitable. What do you say? Should we get this over with?" asked Mr. Clown lecherously.

"Get _what _over with?" Yami _really _needed to wake the fuck up! He couldn't distract this guy forever.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Time seemed to go in slow motion at that point. Just as Mr. Clown lunged at Joey with the knife, Mokuba darted in front of him, pushing the blond out of the way as he took the blade to the chest instead. As Joey caught the small, bleeding boy in his arms, Yami came up behind Duke's father with a vase in his hands, cracking the man in the skull; he collapsed on the floor in a dead heap.

"Mokuba," Joey stuttered, laying the small boy onto the floor as he added pressure to the wound on his chest.

"Joey," he gasped. "You…okay?"

The blond nodded through his tears. "Yami! Call an ambulance! Stay with me, Mokuba. Please stay with me."

"Take care…of…Seto. I-I love him…and you…"

"Mokuba!"

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"What?" Seto snapped, looking up from the computer screen. Whatever this hacker had done had _really _pissed him off. "What could be so important that you dare—"

"There was an accident at your apartment! They're leaving for the hospital right this minute!"

The brunet felt his heart stop. "Who?"

"I don't know who's injured, sir. But you should get to the hospital immediately."

Without a second thought, Seto left.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he was immediately intercepted by Yami. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Seto seethed.

"Kaiba, you don't have to like me and I don't blame you if you hate me for all eternity after this moment, but hear me out. Duke's father wanted revenge on Joey. I didn't know that at the time. When I discovered his true intentions, I tried to stop him. However, he pulled a knife on me and took me to your apartment. As soon as Joey let us in…I was shoved away and hit the wall. I blacked out for a bit." At this he paused.

"What happened next?"

"When I came to…it was nearly too late. There wasn't enough time to stop him from…I smashed him over the head with the vase and it knocked him out. But by that time…the damage had already been done. He…made to stab Joey…but Mokuba took the hit for him. He's in surgery right now."

"No." His voice came out like a quiet whisper. "Where's Joey?"

Yami sighed and averted his eyes. "He's in the waiting room. As soon as we arrived, they took Mokuba away, and he's been…well, you'll see," he answered, leading the brunet into the waiting room.

Upon arrival, Seto's eyes met the blond's form. He was covered in blood—Mokuba's blood—and he seemed to be…empty. There was no expression on his face, his eyes were glazed over, and he was just sitting there.

"Joey? Puppy?" Seto called, kneeling in front of him as he took the blond's face in his hands. "Hey. Look at me, Joey. _Look_ at me."

His Puppy's eyes appeared to focus then. And when they did—and the blond saw just who was there with him—he broke down.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop it! It happened so fast and Mokuba just came out of nowhere and—"

"Shh," Seto interrupted as he tried to soothe him. He pressed his forehead against Joey's and gently stroked his face. "This isn't your fault, Puppy."

The blond let out a sob. "Yes, it is."

"No…it isn't," the brunet stated firmly as he bit back his own tears. There was a chance he could lose his brother, but there was also the chance he could lose Joey. However, the blond's leaving him wouldn't be death; it would be him having a mental breakdown. "You need to stay strong. For me _and _Mokuba. Okay?"

"But what if he—"

Seto silenced him with a kiss. "No matter what happens…I'll still love you. No matter what happens."

"Mr. Wheeler?" called out a nurse. "I've brought you a change of clothing. I don't think it would be wise to see young Mr. Kaiba in such a condition."

"What?" Joey started, rising to his feet. "He's okay?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "He's recovering right now. After you get cleaned up, the two of you may see him. All right? He's in room 262."

"He's gonna be okay," the blond whispered as the nurse walked away.

"Yes, so let's get you cleaned up," urged Seto, leading his Puppy into the restroom. He watched as Joey shakily removed his clothing, washing off any excess blood before putting the new set of clothes on. When he finished, they left the restroom and ventured for Mokuba's room.

By the time they got there, Joey was a nervous wreck. Seto placed a gentle arm around his waist as he opened the door and led them inside.

Mokuba was propped up in a sitting position and he was wide awake. It didn't look like he was in any pain, but he appeared groggy nonetheless—probably due to whatever sedatives they'd given him.

"Hi," he rasped, smiling at the two of them.

Tears started streaming down Joey's face as he rushed over to the side of the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry," the blond gasped, running his hands through Mokuba's hair.

"It's not your fault, Joey," Mokuba reassured him. "I pushed you out of the way."

"Why did ya do that?" He couldn't wrap his mind around why the young boy would do such a thing. "Ya could have died! So why?"

"I didn't want to see you in pain anymore," he answered simply, taking Joey's hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze. "I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again. Because if you're hurt, Seto's hurt…and I love you guys too much to let that happen."

"Mokuba, ya idiot, I love ya, too," Joey bawled. "And don't ya ever do anythin' like that again! I thought I lost ya!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," the young boy said with a smirk.

"I would hope not," Seto said as he cleared his throat. "Because you're grounded until you're ninety."

"I actually don't have a problem with that," Mokuba said lightheartedly, his brother kissing his temple and ruffling his hair.

"How bad was the—"

"—wound?" the young boy finished for Joey. "It's not that bad. Only about fifteen stitches. I think. And it won't leave much of a scar. The cut was thin and clean."

The blond sniffed and nodded, looking down at the bed as tears fell from his eyes again. "When will they let ya come home?"

"As soon as I sign the discharge papers," Seto answered. "Do you want to come home now or do you want to stay the night here?"

"I wanna come home," said Mokuba. After what had happened, he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Joey smiled softly as he tucked Mokuba into bed. Giving him a light kiss on the forehead, he made to leave the room. "I'll keep your door open, so call if ya need anythin'," commented the blond. "Goodnight, Mokuba."

"Night, Joey," replied the small boy as he started dozing off.

Leaving the room, he immediately bumped into Seto. "Sorry!" the blond exclaimed.

"No. I wasn't watching where I was going," said the brunet. "How is he?"

"He's sleepin' right now. I just put him to bed. I told him that if he needed anythin', to just call."

Seto nodded in understanding and led Joey to their bedroom. "Duke's father has been put away…for _good _this time. He won't be getting out of prison."

Sighing in relief, the blond collapsed on the bed and brought the back of his hand to his forehead. "Why does this stuff keep happenin' to me? What did I do? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"Puppy, you're not being punished for anything if that's what you're getting at," said Seto. "There's no way to prevent this sort of thing from happening. It's out of your control."

"I wish it wasn't."

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

Joey did _not _want to be at school today. After bringing Mokuba home Saturday afternoon, the blond had been acting as a nurse/mother to the young boy all Sunday. And now that it was Monday, and Mokuba was home alone, he was a fucking bundle of nerves. Mokuba had insisted that he'd be fine and Seto had even gone as far as to have a guard posted outside the apartment door.

"I hope all of ya had a good weekend," the blond stated indifferently. "Today's technique will be called Between Legs. You'll use this move when your attacker is on top of ya and pinnin' one of your legs."

Lying down on the mat, Seto moved on top of him and pinned one of his legs. "When ya get to this point, you'll hook one of your legs around one of your attacker's legs. Bring your other leg up and plant your foot on the floor close to your butt. Then you'll perform a Hip Thrust and roll to the side of the hooked leg. And remember to follow through with another technique…like an Eye Gouge or Palm Strike."

He and Seto demonstrated the technique a few times before Joey released the class to practice the new move.

"Can we go home after this?" the blond asked.

"Hm? Why?" responded Seto.

"I want to check on Mokuba. He really shouldn't be left alone. And what if he hurts himself while tryin' to move around?"

The brunet sighed, reluctant to allow his Puppy to miss anymore school. But he couldn't help but feel the same way. "What do you have fifth and sixth period?"

"Those are just my electives."

"Which are?"

Joey groaned. "Weight Trainin' and Cookin'. I can basically do whatever the hell I want in those classes since one, I'm teachin' _this _class, and two, I'm an excellent cook. It won't hurt my grades any if I miss class…for awhile."

"Fine. We can play house after lunch."

"Play house?" Joey balked. "What do ya mean by play house?"

"Just that…you're going to get all mother hen-ish." Oh, yeah. That was a great explanation.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Mother hen-ish?"

"You know, like cooking and cleaning."

Seto was digging a hole for himself.

"Anythin' else?"

"And acting all nice and caring and loving."

And it was getting deeper.

"Is that all?"

No, because this CEO wanted to see if he could make it to the other side of the world at the rate he was digging his hole.

"Well…you kind of…coo."

"I coo?" Joey deadpanned.

"You know. You…I think I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good idea…asshole," the blond mumbled with an awkward smile on his face.

"And to think, I didn't even get to the _other _duties."

His Puppy smacked him in the shoulder. "Pervert," he hissed.

Seto smirked. "But I'm _your _pervert."

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Between Legs**

***Use when attacker is on top of you, pinning one of your legs**

***Hook one leg around one of attacker's legs**

***Bring other leg up and plant on floor (close to your butt)**

***Perform a hip thrust and roll to side of hooked leg**

***REMEMBER TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH TECHNIQUE!**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	22. Stomach Thrust

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_Male Victims of Sexual Assault (Oxford Medical Publications) _from Oxford University Press, USA. St. George's Hospital, UK. Reports on the first epidemiological study of male sexual victimization in Europe. Discusses the stereotype of gay men as sexual predators, male rape in prisons, the link between early sexual victimization and later perpetration, how victims resolve experiences, and more.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Stomach Thrust**

Bane sighed, his head drooping as he stared down at the floor. He'd tried everything to get into Willow's good graces, but nothing seemed to work. What was a seven-month-old cat to do now? He'd tried performing tricks, stealing treats for her, giving her toys, but she just ignored him. Was he trying too hard?

Feeling depressed, he lay down on the floor of the living room and pouted. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he should just—

His head shot up. Bane caught a new whiff of something in the air. What was it? He'd never noticed that before. And why did he suddenly feel so…horny?

A grey flash to his left drew his attention away from his thoughts. Focusing his gaze in that general direction, he noticed Willow approaching him slowly. Gulping, Bane froze when the female cat suddenly became unusually affectionate. She started sidling up against him, rubbing her hind quarters against his body. Willow then moved away, her tail grazing over Bane's face. But she paused in her steps and looked back over her shoulder to see if the male cat was following.

It finally hit him. Willow _wanted _him. Bane's chest swelled with pride before chasing after her. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

Bom chicka wah wah.

* * *

"Is this going to be another straddling move?" Seto asked reluctantly. He didn't know how much longer he could hide his…_problem_ if they had to do another thrusting move.

"Um…sort of. But this time you'll be on my back instead of straddlin' me," answered the blond as he lay on his stomach on the mat. "Come on, big boy. Show me what ya got?" he laughed.

Stifling a groan, the brunet pressed himself down onto Joey's back, hoping that the issue he was having in his pants would go unnoticed. No such luck.

The blond tried not to blush when he felt something…hard…press against his ass. "Are ya all right, Seto?"

"Yes," he hissed. "So just do whatever it is you're going to do."

With a quick movement, Seto found himself on his back with Joey's hand—yet again—in his face. But something was different this time around. The blond was…looking at him differently.

Joey gradually lowered his hand and leaned his face closer to the brunet's, his breathing becoming heavy. When their lips met, he straddled Seto, eager to deepen the kiss. But this CEO had other plans.

Seto flipped their positions, using the Hip Thrust to do so. Joey lay with his back against the mat, his hair splayed around his face, and panting ever so slightly. A bright blush stained his cheeks as the brunet kissed him again, grinding their hips together as a small test to see if his Puppy was ready for more.

The blond moaned at the sensation, his legs seeming to have a mind of their own as they wrapped themselves around Seto's waist, increasing the friction. "Seto," he moaned as the brunet's lips latched themselves to his neck.

"I love you, Puppy," said the brunet as he nipped and sucked at the tender flesh.

"Mn…I love ya, too," he replied, bucking his hips. He was losing control. However, it was too much too soon. "But stop. I don't…wanna do this here."

Seto took a deep breath and pulled away as he tried to get his raging hormones under control. What had he been thinking? They weren't ready for this stage of their relationship yet.

"Hey," Joey called, drawing the brunet's attention back to him. "I want to do this as much as ya do, but I'm…scared. Just give me some time. Please?"

"Puppy," Seto sighed, resting their foreheads together. "Don't force yourself to be ready for something when you're not. I'd wait forever to have you. And we'll only ever go as far as you want to."

"Thank ya," replied Joey, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck and bringing him close. This was how he wanted to stay—safe and secure—forever.

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Good mornin', everyone!" Joey greeted cheerfully. "Today we'll be workin' on a new technique called the Stomach Thrust. You'll use this move when ya are on your stomach and your attacker is on your back."

The blond lay face down on the mat with Seto pinning him to the ground from behind. "Your goal is to curl up into a fetal position while getting' your knees to your chest. You'll want to yell during the entire technique. And don't give up! This technique can be slow. And again, this sort of move is _not _disablin', so you'll have to follow through with another technique."

Next, Joey gathered his knees up to his chest, appearing to be in a fetal position of some kind, and thrust Seto off of him. He then moved so that he would be in a better position to follow through with a Palm Strike.

"Does everyone get the idea?" he asked. When the class nodded, he released them to practice once more.

"I think you like seeing me on my back," Seto stated absently.

"Why is it that whenever we get to this class, ya have to be a pervert?"

The brunet sat up and smiled. "Maybe we should practice you pinning me for awhile and see where that goes." He just couldn't resist teasing his Puppy. It was far too fun.

Joey had just opened his mouth to retort when his cell phone went off. Digging into his pocket, he opened it. "Hello?"

"_Help me!_"

"Mokuba? What's wrong?"

"_These stupid cats are what's wrong! They're going at it!_"

Still not understanding what the young boy meant, the blond frowned. "If they're fightin' again, just spray a little bit of water on them. That should break them up."

"_That's not what I mean,_" Mokuba whined. "_They're…'getting' freaky wit' it.' Do you understand now?_"

"Wait. What? I don't—"

"_Do I really have to spell it out for you?_" he roared through the phone. "_Willow and Bane are getting it on! The neighbors can hear them, I'm going blind, and they just won't stop fu—_"

"Don't ya dare say that word!" Joey cut in as the image of the two cats…doing things…entered his mind. Oh, God. They had two orgasmic cats fornicating in their apartment with Mokuba being traumatized by it. Wait…did cats even have orgasms? Shaking his head, he refocused on Mokuba. "We'll be home as soon as we can, okay? Bye!"

"_Bu—_"

And with that, Joey hung up the phone.

"What did Mokuba want? Is he all right?" Seto asked worriedly.

"Oh, _he's _all right. So are Willow and Bane," Joey replied sarcastically. "And guess what? You're gonna be a grandpa."

Grandpa? Why the hell would he—Mokuba knocked someone up? No! Wait…that would make him an uncle. Then how the hell would he going to become a grandpa?

Noticing the brunet's obvious confusion, Joey thought it in his best interest to…enlighten him. "Willow and Bane have been doin' the nasty all day."

The expression on Seto's face when that new bit of information finally sank in was priceless.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Stomach Thrust**

***Use when you are on your stomach, attacker is on your back**

***Goal is to curl up into fetal position, getting knees to chest**

***YELL during entire technique; don't give up, this technique is slow**

***NOT disabling: follow through with techniques**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	23. Defense Against Guns

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_Broken Boys / Mending Men: Recovery from Childhood Sexual Abuse _by Stephen D. Grubman-Black. _Broken Boys/Mending Men_ awakens us to the realities of a grave situation: boys are the victims of sexual abuse. It is estimated that one in six males suffers some form of sexual abuse as a child or teenager. In most cases the victim knows and trusts the perpetrator - most often an adult or teenage male. _Broken Boys/Mending Men_ provides a frank discussion of the issue, describing the consequences of male sexual abuse and the ways that victims can find help in healing the pain. Candid first-person accounts illustrate issues commonly faced by males trying to deal with their early victimization - withdrawal, isolation, denial, the loss of security and self-esteem - and how society's traditional view of masculinity acts as a barrier to their recovery. Stephen Grubman-Black offers hope and encouragement to victims as well useful insights for parents, teachers and mental health professionals who want to know more about the effects and treatment of childhood sexual abuse.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Defense Against Guns**

Joey's eye twitched when he chanced a glance at Willow and Bane. They were curled up next to each other and they looked—dare he say it—_very _sated. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. Poor Mokuba.

Oh, well. No harm done. Well, maybe Mokuba's psyche was destroyed and his innocence tainted, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Don't leave me!" the young boy whined dramatically from the couch.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond resisted rolling his eyes. "Maybe ya should take drama next year."

"That's not funny! You can't leave me with those two…_things_. I've been traumatized! You should take me with you!"

"Mokuba, you being traumatized would only happen if you walked in on me and Joey—"

"Don't say it!" the younger Kaiba screeched, interrupting his brother while glaring murderously at him.

Seto just shrugged and turned to his Puppy, who currently had a mix of horror and embarrassment on his face. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Ya just…implied that we…we—"

"—had sex? Yes, although we haven't done that. And speaking of which, do you think you'd be loud? Because if so, we may have to get our room soundproofed. We don't want to wake Mokuba in the middle of the night," continued the brunet in a sincere manner.

The jaws dropped on both Joey and Mokuba as they gaped at him, appalled by this conversation. Was this really happening? Was Seto really speaking about this as if it were…a natural, everyday thing?

"Ya insatiable bastard!" the blond shrieked, waving an accusing finger at him. "Ya think you'd be so good that I'd make noise? You're so full of yourself!"

"As I recall, Puppy, you were pretty vocal yesterday in the gym. And it echoed fairly well in there," Seto said, smirking.

Mokuba paled. "You guys had sex in the gym?"

"Hm? No. But we did a bit of making out," the brunet added, grinning mischievously. "He moaned like a—"

"AUGH! JUST GO TO SCHOOL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" the young boy cried, covering his ears as he started singing an annoying little ditty to block out his brother's words.

"Your ass is history," Joey hissed as they left the apartment. "How could ya say that to him?"

"That depends. What do you plan on doing to my ass?"

"I'm gonna kick it if ya don't stop."

"I think I'd prefer it if you spanked it."

"That's it!"

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Um, are you okay, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, noticing the sour expression on the brunet's face.

"I'm…fine," he ground out in a tone which only made the small teen scatter.

Joey had been serious about the 'kicking his ass' thing. Perhaps he shouldn't have gone so far as to grope his Puppy's ass. That was probably what had made the blond literally kick him in the ass…and it hurt like a bitch! An apology was definitely in order.

"Joey?" Seto called softly as the blond started dragging a box into the gym.

"What?" he spat.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to get so carried away with my teasing."

His grip faltering on the box, Joey turned to face him. "I don't like bein'…grabbed like that," he whispered. "It…made me think of what my dad's friend did."

Seto inhaled sharply. "Puppy, I didn't mean it in that way," he said quietly.

"I know ya didn't. But ya said ya always wanted me to be honest with ya, so I…wanted ya to know that. And I'm sorry about how I reacted."

The brunet pulled Joey into his arms and hugged him gently. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I kind of…did that to you out of nowhere, so it's only natural that it would shock you. You were only reacting on instinct." He kissed the blond's forehead. "How about you get started on your class now?"

"O kay," replied Joey as he wandered off with the box. Seto watched him go. They still had a long ways to go in their relationship. And he really needed to keep in mind that he shouldn't touch his Puppy when he was unaware of it. The blond had to _see _that the contact was going to happen before anything…otherwise he's have a reaction like he did this morning.

"We're gonna be dealin' with weapons today," announced the blond. "More specifically, Defense Against Guns. With this, there are a few different things that could be done. First off, ya can use verbal skills to assess your attacker's motivation. And ya can also use a 'broken record' technique—meanin' ya repeat what they're sayin'—to get them to point their gun away from ya. Durin' this, ya would also move your body _very slowly_ out of range."

He then reached into the box and pulled out a piece of foam that had been shaped to look like a gun; it was pure white and looked like a kid had created it. Tossing it to Seto, he continued.

"There is also disarmin', but I don't recommend doin' this unless you are absolutely sure ya have no other options. It's getting' up close and personal with your attacker. So, _if _ya decide to disarm, you'll move your entire body as quickly as ya can to the side of your attacker. Use both of your arms to block the arm/hand holdin' the gun. Push your attacker's arm away from ya and quickly grip your attacker's hand with your thumb on his/her knuckles."

Joey then showed them how to grip the attacker's hand by demonstrating on Seto, who held the foam gun.

"You're then gonna use your other hand to secure the weapon. Your thumbs should be parallel. With your lower hand, quickly snap the gun hand up and back to break your attacker's finger and perhaps force the gun out of his/her hand," he continued, demonstrating the action—with the exception of breaking Seto's finger, of course.

"Everyone get the idea?" The class nodded enthusiastically; it was like a scene from a movie or something. "There are foam guns for everyone to use for practice, so get into pairs and try it out."

The students split themselves into pairs, grabbing foam guns and practicing.

"I think Bakura and Marik are enjoying this far too much," stated Seto as he watched the two yamis pretend they were…holding up a store or something.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to steal the damn guns," Joey replied. "They're like a pair of five-year-olds."

"A pair of _horny_ five-year-olds."

"I really _do _think it's this class that makes ya like this," the blond commented as he tried to will away the image that came unbidden to his mind. "Who would have thought you'd be the dirty-minded one?"

"Would you prefer it if I wasn't?" At this point, Seto was willing to do anything if it at least made his Puppy more comfortable. But when Joey started blushing, he grew curious. "Well?"

"Your perverted nature is startin' to grow on me," he answered embarrassedly. "Just don't do any surprise gropin' and things will be fine."

Seto's smile rivaled that of Yugi's when he walked into a toy store. It was…kind of scary. But cute all the same.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Defense Against Guns**

***Use verbal skills to assess attacker's motivation**

***Use "broken record" to get them to point gun away from you**

***Move your body VERY SLOWLY out of range**

***IF you decide to disarm: Move your entire body quickly to side of attacker, use both arms to block arm/hand holding gun, push attacker's arm away from you, quickly grip attacker's hand with your thumb on his knuckles, use other hand to secure weapon; your thumbs parallel, with lower hand, quickly snap gun hand up and back to break his finger, perhaps force gun out of his hand**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	24. Defense Against Knives

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Recommended Book on Male Survivors**

_Young Men Surviving Child Sexual Abuse: Research Stories and Lessons for Therapeutic Practice (Wiley Child Protection & Policy Series) _by Andrew Durham. _Young Men Surviving Child Sexual Abuse_examines a largely neglected area in child protection: the sexual abuse of boys. Andrew Durham, a consultant social work practitioner, describes his original research undertaken with young men close to or in the midst of adolescence. The book features extensive narrative, as the life-story approach taken allows the young men to theorize their own experience and to understand how and why child sexual abuse has had a harmful and long-lasting impact on their day-to-day lives. Alongside the research stories the author presents a theoretical framework for understanding male sexual abuse, as well as a wide range of accessible practice materials. This book will be invaluable to those working with children and young people who are recovering from child sexual abuse.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Defense Against Knives**

"I can't believe this is it," Joey muttered under his breath as he and Seto entered the gym early that morning.

The brunet froze. "What's it?"

"Today's our last day doin' this."

Doing…_this_? Was Joey going to break up with him? NO!

"Um, Seto? Why do ya look like you're freakin' out?" the blond asked slowly. His question was met with an unexpected response. Seto suddenly dove in front of him, cowering on his knees as he hugged him tightly around the legs. "Seto?"

"Please don't break up with me!" the brunet…bawled? "Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry! Just tell me what it was and it won't happen again! Ever!"

What the hell? "Why do ya think I'm gonna break up with ya?" Seriously, did Seto take stupid pills this morning or something?

Teary blue eyes met confused amber ones. "You said today was out last day doing this."

Yep. Seto had taken some stupid pills. "I meant teachin' Self-Defense. Not our relationship." Joey sighed and ran his fingers through the brunet's hair as this information sank in. "What am I gonna do with ya?"

Joey…_wasn't _breaking up with him? Seto's eyes then became quite chibi-like as he jumped up and pulled his Puppy into a fierce hug. "I am never letting you go!" he cried.

"Seto! Let go!" Joey whined, but the brunet's grip wouldn't loosen. "That's the last time I let ya have an espresso."

"What? Why? It was soooo good!"

"Because you're acting worse than Mokuba when he has sugar!" the blond exclaimed as he struggled to get free.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When it's _you_, it's a bad thing! A _very _bad thing!"

* * *

_**4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"All right, class. Today is our last day of Self-Defense. And I must say that it has been a pleasure workin' with all of ya. I hope the knowledge you've gained in this course will ultimately help ya in the future," started Joey as he eyes glanced over the group. Wait…was Bakura crying? Moving on.

"So, to wrap this class up, we'll be workin' on Defense Against Knives. This technique is exactly the same as Defense Against Guns except for one thing: there is likely to be blood. Remember that ya _can _survive cuts and/or knife wounds. Use your clothin' to protect your arms and to whip at your attacker."

Joey then stepped over to Seto, who held a flimsy plastic knife—like those used on Halloween. He did the same process that was done with the guns.

"Ya can also throw clothin' or objects at your attacker; get behind furniture, bushes, cars, etc. Also, use similar disarmin' moves, but be aware of your attacker switchin' the knife to the opposite hand. Do ya guys understand? If so, get in the pairs ya were in yesterday and grab a toy knife and start practicin'." The students did just that.

"Are you going to miss teaching?" Seto asked as he watched the other students with Joey.

"I guess I am. But there's always the possibility for me to do this in the future. That's why I've been savin' up for college."

College? "Are you planning on going to college after graduation? Where?" the brunet inquired eagerly.

"I plan on startin' college this fall semester. I got in! Is…that all right with ya, though?"

"Of course it is. I'll be attending this fall also. I'm majoring in Business. And you're going to do Kinesiology, right?"

Joey smiled. Seto remembered. "Right."

"I want you to succeed and go as far with your education as you want, so I want to pay your tuition until you earn your desired degree."

"What?" the blond gasped as he gaped at him. "I can't ask ya to do somethin' like that. You've given me so much already."

"Either accept it or I'll just throw together a scholarship foundation sponsored by Kaiba Corp. to give you the money for college," he replied bluntly.

"Why don't ya just set one up anyway? Ya could help a lot of talented people go to college," the blond countered.

"Fine, but you're included in that category. I'm not taking no for an answer, Puppy."

Joey sighed; however, it sounded more like a groan. Could he really accept an offer such as this? Sure, he currently had enough money for at least a year of college, but once he actually started school, he probably wouldn't have time for a job. So where would the money come from to complete his education?

"Stop thinking so much. I'm a provider. Let me provide for you," said Seto, interrupting the blond's thoughts. "Didn't I tell you that you don't have to worry about anything anymore? That it would all be provided for you? I meant what I said before. So will you give me a real chance at letting me take care of you completely?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Joey's heart was too overwhelmed with love to react with words.

"Say yes!" Yami shouted, a smile on his face; apparently, he'd finally accepted their relationship.

Seto and Joey turned and faced the class in shock. They'd…kind of forgotten they were there. But everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting for the blond to answer.

"Um…" Joey started, nervousness consuming him. This was a big step in his eyes. But he needed to start trusting Seto…_really _trusting him. And here was his chance to show that he did. "Yes."

The class erupted in cheers while Bakura and Marik gave catcalls, which only made the blond blush to no end.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What're ya guys actin' like this for? It's not like we're getting' married or anythin'!"

Seto bit his cheek to stop from laughing. "You probably shouldn't have said that, Pup."

"Why?"

"Look."

And he did. Apparently, all of the so-called fangirls just got some serious nosebleeds from that image he'd indirectly implied.

"Why the hell are they getting' nosebleeds? It's not like we did anythin'!" the blond protested.

"I know," smirked Seto. This was going to be good. "What you said was no reason for them to get nosebleeds."

"Exact—ly?" Joey panicked when the brunet suddenly pulled him into his arms. "Seto?"

"I think we should actually _give _them a reason." With that, the brunet leaned in, giving his Puppy a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Self-Defense Recap – Defense Against Knives**

***Similar to gun techniques, except that there is likely to be blood**

***Remember that you can survive cuts/knife wounds**

***Use clothing to protect your arms, to "whip" at attacker**

***Throw clothing, objects; get behind furniture, bushes, cars, etc.**

***Use similar disarming moves; be aware of attacker switching knife to opposite hand**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE.**

**If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Epilogue**

_**Approximately 63 days, 7 hours, 3 minutes, and 48 seconds later**_

Mokuba watched his brother and Bane pacing in step with each other in the living room, worried and frantic expressions on both their faces. It was almost too much for him to handle. They'd been at this for the past forty-five minutes. "Will you two stop it?" Mokuba roared, ultimately halting both of them in their tracks.

"There's no reason to raise your voice," Seto replied softly, but he gave in anyway. He sat on the couch next to his brother, Bane plopping himself in between them.

"You don't even have a reason to be tense," the younger boy quipped.

"And you do?"

"Yes! I do! Willow chose my _bed _to give birth on! Why wouldn't I be tense?" he exclaimed, waving his arm wildly in the direction his bedroom was in.

Seto just rolled his eyes and leaned back, his hand subconsciously stroking Bane. The cat seemed to sigh and relax at that point, but he was still one nervous kitty. "Willow's going to be fine, Bane," the brunet whispered, scratching the black cat behind the ears. "Joey's going to make sure nothing bad happens to her."

So they waited…and waited…and waited. About thirty minutes later, they heard Mokuba's bedroom door open and then shut. Joey walked down the hall and appeared in the living room.

"Congratulations, Bane. Ya are the proud father of two precious, little kittens. A boy and a girl," Joey cooed as he picked up the cat.

"The delivery went well?" Seto asked nervously.

The blond nodded, but paused when he saw the stressed look on the brunet's face. "What's wrong with ya?"

"I—"

"Seto's been acting like _you're _the one who was giving birth. He actually wore down the carpet," interrupted Mokuba. "So when can I get my room back?"

"Well, I was wonderin' if we could turn the pantry into somewhat of a room for the cats. It'll stay warm and cozy in there, but for tonight, would ya mind if they stayed in your room? Willow's pretty drained right now and I don't want to move her just yet."

"Okay," Mokuba relented. "Can we see them?"

"Sure," Joey replied cheerfully, leading them back to the bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked over to the bed. Setting Bane down next to Willow, the black cat immediately started licking his mate's face.

As the other two stepped closer to the bed, they saw two tiny forms curled up against Willow. One was black, while the other was grey.

"The black one is a girl and the grey one is a boy," said Joey, smiling proudly down at the kittens. "What do ya think?"

"They're ugly," blurted Mokuba. To him, they looked like rats or something.

Seeing the appalled look on Joey's face, Seto intervened—even though he agreed with his brother. "They're adorable, Puppy."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "You're lyin'," he ground out. "Everybody out. Let's leave this new family alone."

* * *

The next day, Mokuba entered his room, determined to take a better look at the kittens. What he saw nearly took his breath away and made him change his mind about moving them out of his room so soon.

Willow was curled up on the bed, asleep, with Bane lying next to her from behind. The kittens were trying to move closer to her, probably in search of their next meal. Mokuba couldn't help but think that they looked so helpless. They needed warmth and comfort for the time being. And he was willing to give up his room just for that. At least for now. Pleased with his decision, he left the room and shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

"How long are ya gonna stand there and stare at the door?" Joey inquired. Mokuba had left some time ago, saying that he was going to sleep over at Yugi's for the night and that the cats could have his room for now.

Seto turned and faced him, an odd expression on his face. "He's growing up. Mokuba made a very mature and selfless decision."

"Is that why ya look so worked up?"

The brunet sighed and wandered away from the door. "I don't know. So what do you want to do tonight? We can watch a movie or something."

Joey approached Seto slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck as he guided the brunet's head closer to his. Their lips met and a heated kiss soon turned into one of passionate ecstasy.

"I want ya to make love to me tonight," the blond whispered in his ears as they pulled away. "I'm ready to give myself to ya…completely."

Seto felt his mouth go dry, unable to form a coherent response to that request. "You're sure?"

"Well, don't _you _get nervous! Otherwise you're gonna make _me _nervous," replied Joey, smacking Seto lightly on the arm.

The brunet gently took his hand and led them back to their bedroom. He sat Joey on the bed and then ventured into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned with a few items in his hand and placed them next to the bed.

"What's that stuff for?" Joey asked curiously.

"It's for making the experience more pleasant," Seto growled, pushing his soon-to-be lover back against the mattress, his blond hair splaying in all directions as soon as his head hit the pillow. Apparently, the brunet's confidence was back full force. "I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Seto. I do."

* * *

_**Lemon**_

His heart warming to that answer, Seto leaned down, trailing soft kisses around Joey's face and neck as he worked on unbuttoning the blond's shirt. When he succeeded, he pushed at the sides, exposing his Puppy's toned torso. Placing his hands behind Joey's lower back, he lifted him up and removed the shirt from his body before laying him back down.

Staring at his blond lover, Seto removed his own shirt, tossing it to the floor carelessly as he brought his lips down to his Puppy's chest. His mouth gravitated toward one of the blond's already taut nipples, lapping at it gently with his tongue before sucking and tugging on it.

Joey cried out at the unexpected sensation, his hands clenching the sheets as Seto continued to tease him. When he felt like he couldn't handle anymore, the brunet moved away. Mentally sighing in relief, the blond was brought back to a state of delirium when Seto attacked his other nipple. If this part was making him squirm in pleasure, there was no telling what the rest of it would make him feel like.

Deeming his Puppy ready for more, Seto pulled away from him again, admiring the flushed look on his face. Inwardly smirking, the brunet undid his belt, doing away with his pants, boxers and socks in one fell swoop. His erection stood proudly, which only made Joey blush and avert his eyes. But Seto would have none of that.

The blond cried out when he felt a hand stroke his still clothed member. He thought he was hard before, but the stimulation he was receiving from such a subtle movement was driving him wild. Bucking into the rubbing hand, Joey panted and tossed his head from side to side. Unsure if he could last from this treatment, his hand found Seto's, pushing it away so he could undo his pants.

"Does the Puppy want more?" the brunet teased.

"Yes, Seto! Just…I want ya!"

He didn't have to hear that twice. Shoving the blond's shaking hands away, he quickly undid his pants. Slipping his fingers underneath the hem of both Joey's pants and boxers, he pulled the both of them down at once, his hands making sure to discard the socks as well.

With his Puppy fully naked now, Seto took this time to stare at the one he loved so dearly. The blond seemed to glow beneath him, his body contrasting deliciously against the bed. He looked like an angel. His angel.

"Seto?" Joey whispered unsurely, embarrassed by the close attention he was receiving toward his body.

"I'm just admiring the one who's stolen my heart," Seto replied, lowering his body over the blond's.

"Don't say such embarrassin' things," he grumbled, looking away.

"I'm only stating the truth, Puppy," the brunet stated softly, reaching over to the nightstand. He grabbed something and dropped it on the bed. "Are you ready?"

The blond shyly looked up at him, nodding jerkily as he did so. Seto gave him a reassuring kiss before spreading Joey's legs. He picked up the bottle he'd dropped and squeezed something into his hand, spreading the substance over his fingers.

"What're ya doin'?" Joey asked innocently.

This took the brunet by surprise. He knew the blond was inexperienced—hell, he was, too—but he wasn't aware that Joey didn't even know the _basics_. "I'm going to prepare you," he replied. When the blond still looked confused, he elaborated. "I'm going to use my fingers first to stretch you. It'll hurt more if I don't do this."

"It's gonna _hurt_? How much?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm going to do the best I can to make it all pleasure soon. I promise," he said, kissing him again. He used this as a distraction to work in his first finger. Feeling the blond tense up, he moved his other hand to Joey's lower abdomen, gently stroking him there in a means to get him to relax. It worked.

When he felt the tension momentarily leave the blond's body, Seto moved his finger in and out until it moved with ease. Adding a second finger, Joey froze again, but it didn't last as long as before. And when the brunet started scissoring his fingers, the blond started forcing himself down on them. Seto had to restrain himself from taking the blond right then and there. He wasn't finished preparing him yet. Finally inserting his third finger, Joey moaned, raising his hips in time with Seto's finger thrusts. Believing the blond was ready, he removed his fingers, much to his Puppy's dismay—if his whine at their loss was any indication.

Reaching for the bottle again, he poured more stuff into his hand and coated his throbbing erection. It almost felt as if he couldn't do it quickly enough. When he was fully coated, he spread Joey's legs further and positioned himself before the blond's perky entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"I-I think so," the blond replied nervously, drawing his legs up some to make it easier to spread his legs even further.

Seto took Joey's hand in his. "If it hurts, just squeeze my hand, okay?"

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath, the brunet pushed himself through the blond's tight opening, heat consuming his hardened member as he buried himself to the hilt. Joey let out a short, surprised yelp at the pain, but Seto took matters into his own hands when he stilled and coaxed him into relaxing with kisses and sweet words.

When the pain gradually began to subside, Joey wrapped his legs around Seto's waist; they almost seemed to lock in place there. Bucking his hips ever so slightly, the brunet took that to mean he could continue. Pulling back out almost all the way, Seto thrust back in, hitting something that made Joey see white.

"Ah!" the blond cried out in pleasure. The brunet froze, not sure what he had done. "Don't stop! Do it again!"

Seto did as he was commanded. He continued to move in and out of the blond, making him pant and moan in a way that drove him mad. How could his sweet Puppy make such seductive noises?

Joey felt as if his insides were on fire. The burning sensation of both pleasure and pain were sending him over the edge. Seto was fucking perfect! He'd hit his most sensitive spot on the first try. How'd he get so lucky to have a lover like him?

"Uhn…mn, S-Seto," Joey moaned, clawing at the bed.

If his Puppy kept making those erotic sounds, he wasn't going to last. Seto placed his hand around Joey's member and started pumping it to his thrusts. Thinking the blond vocal before didn't compare to how he was reacting now.

"Oh, Seto! I'm gonna—" Joey gave a short, silent scream as he came all over Seto's hand, collapsing against the bed in exhaustion as his lover continued to pound into him.

A few thrusts later, Seto came hard into the blond beneath him, spilling his hot seed deep within him as he groaned in completion. His arms gave out and he fell ungracefully on top of Joey, the mess between them quickly cooling. Their lips meeting once more. Seto kissed his lover for all he was worth before withdrawing from him.

Tiredly reaching for the towel he'd put on the nightstand, the brunet cleaned them off and laid down on the bed, drawing the blond to him. Pushing Joey's sweat-soaked locks out of his face, he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you," Seto whispered contentedly.

"I love ya, too," replied Joey, snuggling further into him. Life couldn't be any sweeter than this.

_**End Lemon**_

* * *

Tea had kept her word and decided to give up a career as a dancer to pursue one in psychology. Working to help people, especially teens, became her new dream.

Yugi and Yami decided to venture out into the world, exploring new places, cultures, and ideas. They planned to open their own shop where you could buy artifacts and treasures from everywhere.

Duke was able to regain the Black Clown Game Shop; however, he converted it into a small orphanage. Tristan decided to help him, and since they were now dating, their lives felt complete.

Ryou—and Bakura, too, surprisingly enough—decided to open their own Café where the former thief spent most of his time in the kitchen creating new and delicious creations. The both of them couldn't be happier.

Malik and Marik decided, since fighting was all they could do, to get more discipline in the area. And with the opening of their Dojo getting nearer, everyone could see the change in them.

Mokuba, on the other hand, discovered that Willow, Bane, and the kittens had really changed him. With his new love for animals, he thought that becoming a veterinarian would be the right future for him.

Seto and Joey did, in fact, go to university on the subject areas they'd decided on before. But that wasn't all. They had transformed the Kaiba Mansion into a safe house for anyone needing to escape from a life of abuse, homelessness, etc. It was a safe haven that provided food, shelter, and a fresh start for anyone who was ready and willing to accept it.

Life is full of surprises and unexpected turns. Journeys begin and end, and new doors open while others close. Moving above and beyond your tight knit circle of friends can be scary and daunting, but the future holds more than one can possibly imagine.

Be smart. Be safe. Be secure.

* * *

**End**


End file.
